Game Disaster
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: wow! para pengembara melewati 3 dunia sekaligus! apakah mereka berhasil kembali pulang? R N R PLISS! FINALLY UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Aku dapet ide bikin fanfic ini pas liat game-game yang seluruh karakternya nyatu dalam 1 game. Mungkin seru juga, jadi aku bikin. Terakhir kali aku bikin fic pake bahasa Inggris kayanya jadi gatot, jadinya aku beralih pake bahasa Indonesia aja deh… eniwei, enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer:eyeshield 21, final fantasy series, tales series, warriors orochi, persona series, tekken, dan kingdom hearts bukan aku yang bikin… kalo aku yang bikin maka itu ga bakal jadi master piece… tapi DBSK secara spiritual selalu jadi milikku!!!! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!(ketawa setan)

Game Disaster

By:Vanilla Amano

Chapter 1:Awal-awalnya…

Hiruma berjalan dengan malas menuju SMU Ojo, mengunyah permen karet seperti biasa. Sambil berjalan, dia melihat lagi untuk ke 99(bisa banget) kalinya SMS dari Takami yang dikirim kemarin malam.

"Ada apaan sih tuh kacamata sialan? Manggil gue segala... emang penting apa??" Hiruma ngedumel kesal. Kalo gitu kenapa dia mau datang?? Soalnya Takami bilang diakhir SMSnya kemaren dia bakal ngasih Hiruma bahan ancaman baru(??) yang didapatnya entah darimana.

Hiruma berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah SMU Ojo dan celingukan kiri-kanan. "Katanya gue mau dijemput. Mana nih?" pikirnya, masih sambil celingukan.

"Oi Hiruma!"

Sebuah suara menyapanya. Hiruma menoleh. Dilihatnya Sakuraba berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Jadi elo jemputan gue?" tanya Hiruma kurang ajar.

Senyum Sakuraba menghilang dengan cepat. "Aku ga suka dipanggil jemputan, tapi emang sama Takami aku disuru jemput kamu." dia menunjuk kearah suatu jalan setapak mencurigakan yang ada didekat gerbang. "Mereka ada di laboratorium lama. Yang sekarang udah ga dipake soalnya pernah meledak pas ujian praktek gara-gara Shin."

Hiruma mengernyit heran. "Mereka??"

"Selamat datang, Hiruma!" sambut Takami ceria didepan pintu lab yang bangunannya udah angus dan ga berbentuk itu ketika Hiruma dan Sakuraba udah nyampe.

"Gepeel, kacamata sialan. Ngapain lo manggil gue kesini?!" tuntut Hiruma galak, menodongkan handgun kearah kepala Takami. Kemudian, dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan penasaran. Didalam lab itu berdiri beberapa orang.

Riku, pasang gaya Hitsugaya Toshirou, berdiri di pojokan ruangan, Akaba dan Kakei tampak sedang membicarakan tentang salah 1 lagu DBSK, yaitu Purple Line yang lagi dimaenin Akaba pake gitar, Shin berdiri tanpa suara disebelah Otawara yang lagi ngupil, Nekoyama lagi maen sama kucing, Ikari lagi ngegigit-gigit rante yang ngeiket dia, Sakuraba udah balik keposisinya sebelom menjemput Hiruma, alias disebelah Ikari, truz juga ada beberapa anggota tim Ojo White Knights yang lain. Orang luar dari Ojo Cuma ada Akaba, Hiruma, Kakei, dan Riku.

Hiruma cengo. "Ada apaan sih!!?" batinnya bingung.

"Lo udah penasaran ½ mati ya, Hiruma!!? Ya, ya!?? Ngaku aja!! En tenang aja!! Coz, gue ga bakal lama-lama koq!!" kata Takami, dilanjutkan dengan ketawa setan yang dipelajarinya baru-baru ini.

"Takami yang bener…" Saturaba jawdropped sendiri ngedengernya.

"Nah, Takami. Hiruma udah dateng. Gimana kalo mulai sekarang aja apapun—yang—mau—kamu—pamerin—itu—nya??" usul Riku ga sabar dari pojokan.

"Betul, Takami. Aku juga mau latihan," angguk Kakei setuju.

"Fuh... aku juga mau melatih teknik gitarku. Takami, plis deh, gepeel lagi," Akaba menambahkan sembari membenarkan sunglassesnya.

"Diem lo smua," kata Takami horor. Siap manggil Doraemon kala dibutuhkan.

"BURU KACAMATAAAAAAA!!!!" tapi, Hiruma beserta seluruh senjatanya sukses mengKO Doraemon.

"Uuh... ok. Gue mulai sekarang aja," Takami mengangkat tangannya minta ampun, lalu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju sesuatu yang besar dan ketutupan kain.

"Ok, aku perkenalkan—" Takami memulai, tapi berenti pas dia sadar betapa sedikitnya orang yang ada diruangan itu. "Tapi masih ada yang blom dateng..." keluhnya, siap berjalan pergi dari sisi benda itu.

"BURUAN, GUGUUUUUUUUUUKK!!!" seru semuanya ngamuk bin horor

"Iya, iya!! Aku perkenalkan... MESIN PENJELAJAH!!!" Takami menyibak kain itu dengan gaya lebay dan memperlihatkan sebuah mesin... DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION???

"Apaan nih?? Lo bikin mesin DDR??" Riku sweatdropped pas ngeliat mesin itu.

"Ga, gue bikin mesin Para Para Dance—ya ga lah!! Lo pikir gue mau bikini Timezone!!? Ini tuh mesin penjelajah!! ADVENTURE MACHINE TAU!!!!" Takami meraung-raung tejees.

"…………………………" mendadak, semua pasang muka sedih dan prihatin.

"Kalian ga pecaya??" Takami menatap mereka satu persatu dengan sinis. "Ya udah sih, udah ada sukarelawan ini buat ngebuktiin kecanggihan mesin ini, koq. Sambut aja, Akaba, Hiruma, Kakei dan Riku!!" soraknya ceria, lompat-lompat kaya orang gila. Yang namanya disebut langsung sweatdropped.

"Kapan kita jadi sukarelawan!!?" protes Kakei ga terima.

"Tau! Kita Cuma inget SMS lo yang nyuru kita dateng kesini doang!" jerit Akaba.

"Eh, kalian udah dateng kesini artinya kalian setuju jadi sukarelawan tau. Aku kan nyertain di akhir SMS tentang reward kalian! Buat Hiruma ada bahan ancaman baru yang masih anget keluar dari oven! Buat Akaba udah gue bikinin studio buat maen gitar sepuasnya tanpa harus mencemaskan semburan ludah Kotaro! Buat Riku ada foto-foto Sena yang lagi tidur dengan imutnya! Dan buat Kakei, aku ga bakal bocorin rahasia terdalam dia kedunia kalo dia mau jadi sukarelawan!!"

Hiruma dan Akaba girang, Riku dan Kakei semaput.

"Hmm... ok, gue setuju. Tapi emang mesin ini bakal bisa jalan apa??" kata Hiruma meremehkan. "C'mon guys! Ga usah takut! Kaya mesin ini ada apa-apanya aja. Dan, kacamata sialan, berhasil atau ga, reward gue harus tetep dikasih!"

Ragu-ragu, Akaba, Kakei dan Riku mengikuti langkah Hiruma yang udah naek duluan ke mesin penjelajah(??) itu.

Takami cemberut. "Hiruma, ini bukan mesin sembarangan. Kamu bisa kualat nanti," ujarnya kesal.

"Kekeke, coba aja, kacamata sialan," tantang Hiruma.

Takami mencibir. "Sakuraba, pasang alat-alat ini dibadan mereka!" dia memberikan Sakuraba seperangkat alat aneh yang mencurigakan dan bersiap-siap mengoprasikan mesin itu. "Setelah itu kamu langsung turun dari sana. Bahaya."

"Ok," angguk Sakuraba. Dia mulai memasangkan alat-alat itu pada badan para sukarelawan.

Mendadak, suara Shin yang tanpa ekspresi nyelutuk, "apa ini?"

Seketika ruangan membeku, kaya kena Hyourinmarunya Hitsugaya. Satu-satunya hal yang diketahui si jenius Shi adalah tentang barang-barang elektronik, dan barang elektronik satu-satunya yang ada diruangan itu adalah mesin penjelajah(??).

"Shin, jangan! Itu—" omongan Takami keluar sedikit terlambat karena Shin sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu rasa penasarannya dengan kemampuannya menghancurkan benda elektronik.

Seketika, orang-orang yang ada diatas mesin penjelajah itu menghilang. Semua yang ada diruangan itu diam tanpa kata(kaya nama lagu aja), kemudian...

"GYAAAAAA!!"

"Ini hukuman Tuhan!!"

"Panggil pelatih Shinryuji!! Suru make guna-guna buat balikin mereka!!"

"Ilang!! Ilang!!"

"Ojo bakal menang mudah, oraa!!"

"..............??" Cuma Otawara(yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya daritadi) sama Shin yang ga ngerti apa-apa.

To be continued...(will it be continued??)

Uuh… entah kenapa semua OOC… apalagi Takami… Purple Line tuh lagunya enak banget deh. Dancenya juga enjoy banget, jadi aku masukkin disini! Eniwei, kasih repiew dong!!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kelas 9 bukannya serius belajar malah ngelanjutin fic… mana bisa lulus UN nanti!!!! Chapter 2 is out!! Enjoy yah!! Oia, di fic ini ga ada unsur shounen-ai… aku juga suka, Cuma aku belom berpengalaman dalam dunia BL.

Disclaimer:*sambil makan duren*untuk selamanya ga bakal semua yang ada di fic ini jadi punyaku… kecuali DBSK. GWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!*keselek biji duren**mati*

Game Disaster

By:Vanilla Amano

Chapter 2:Final Eyeshield 21??

Kakei membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Setengah tersadar, dia merasakan semilir angin membelai rambutnya. "Angin... ini diluar?" pikirnya. Dia menyadari bahwa sekarang dia berada dalam posisi berbaring di 'sesuatu'(yang anehnya) empuk.

"Dimana aku?" dia berusaha bangkit, tapi 'sesuatu' dibawahnya itu mengerang.

"Jangan banyak gerak, dodol..."

"Eh??" Kakei menundukkan kepalanya dan terpekik kaget ketika melihat Sakuraba yang terkapar dibawahnya. "Sakuraba! Masih hidup!?" lekas dia menampar-nampar wajah Sakuraba yang setengah sadar setengah tewas itu.

"Gue udah sadar! Hentikan itu!" Sakuraba menggeplak tangan Kakei kasar, kemudian mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah karena ditampar-tampar barusan. "Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ga tau. Aku juga baru bangun..." Kakei mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi ya?"

"Ga ngerti ah. Dasar Takami gila." Sakuraba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu. "Kita pasti lagi menjelajah jauh dari dunia kita. Inget apa yang Takami bilang kan?"

"Dunia? Menjelajah?? Jauh??? Kau percaya dia rupanya..." Kakei mencibir mendengar tanggapan Sakuraba barusan.

"Emangnya lo punya penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dan bisa diterima daripada itu?" tuntut Saturaba sewot. "Aku tanya, emang di dunia kita ada tempat kaya gini!!?" dia menunjuk sekelilingnya kesal. Tau tempatnya Squall pas ketemu Cosmos di Dissidia pertama kali?? Sekarang mereka ada disitu.

" Ga usah sewot gitu kali. Sepele," Kakei bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Cosmos muncul waktu itu. "Ini pasti semacem device yang biasa dipake buat hologram gitu. Yang jadi masalah adalah... hologram apa yang bakal kelu—AAAAAARRR!!!??" jeritnya kaget karena mendadak muncul Cosmos dari depannya. Cosmos kan kaya hologram. Betul ga sih??

Sakuraba dan Kakei menatap Cosmos dengan takjub. "... cantik..." gumam Kakei pelan begitu dia dapat menguasai kekagetannya.

Sakuraba mendelik. "Apa? Coba Mizumachi denger apa yang lo bilang?"desisnya. Kakei meliriknya sinis.

Cosmos menatap mereka lekat-lekat dengan pandangan sayunya(iya ga sih?? Atau malah merem??) yang biasa. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar kaget, "tapi kalian bukan tokoh dari Final Fantasy series!"

"Hah??" Kakei dan Sakuraba bertatapan cengo. Tiba-tiba…

"Tangkap dia!!"

"Hajaaaaarr!!"

"Dasar mata-mata!!"

"Kejar dia rekan-rekan semua!!"

"Ampun!! Aku ga tau apa-apa!!"

Kakei dan Sakuraba merasa mengenali suara yang terakhir itu. Mereka menoleh. Terlihat Riku sedang bertanding(baca:kejar-kejaran) dengan jurus Rodeo Drive andalannya melawan 10 orang tokoh utama Final Fantasy yang nyasar ke Dissidia dengan jurus andalan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya itu merupakan pertandingan yang menarik untuk diikuti, andai 10 orang itu tidak memiliki nafsu membunuh yang intens disetiap jurus yang mereka lancarkan.

"...................." Kakei dan Sakuraba menonton dalam diam.

"Bukannya mestinya kita nolong dia?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menunjuk Riku yang masih dikeroyok.

"Kalo lo mau mati, silakan... gue ga melarang..." tolak Kakei tegas.

"Ng, halllloooooo~! Riku temen kita juga kalee!!"

"Kalo gue punya Devil Bat Ghost, Spider Poison, Rodeo Drive, Trident Tackle or impulse kecepatan dewa, gue akan menolong dengan senang hati..."

"Lo kan juga punya jurus super apalah—namanya—itu! Gue juga punya Everast Pass!"

"Dan karena faktor itu, gue dengan sekuat tenaga menolak. Jurus kita digabung hasilnya sama dengan kematian instant, dodol..."

".................." Sakuraba terdiam. Bukan karena komentar Kakei barusan tapi karena tatapan 10 tokoh Final Fantasy dan Riku kearah mereka.

"Ah! Kakei! Sakuraba!" seru Riku lega begitu melihat 2 orang yang setidaknya dia kenali. Kakei dan Sakuraba jawdropped.

"Apa!? Kalian juga teman orang in!!?"

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Bermaksud menyerang Cosmos disaat kami tidak ada ya!!?"

"Oh my goat damn shit…" umpat Kakei pelan.

"Firasatku mengatakan… LARRRIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

***

Akaba melirik Hiruma sembunyi-sembunyi. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan, "haruskah kita percayai orang-orang didepan kita ini?" Tapi Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya. Dia sedang menatap lurus-lurus orang-orang yang ada didepan mereka berdua. 10 orang bertampang antagonis dan berwujud macam-macam balas menatap mereka. Salah satunya yang memiliki rambut panjang perak berada paling dekat dengan mereka.

"Ya, kami bukan berasal dari sini," suara Hiruma yang khas berkumandang diruangan(tempat para antagonis biasa ngumpul di Dissidia) itu. Orang yang berada didekat mereka menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh... ya, kami percaya. Tapi apakah kalian ini musuh atau teman... itulah pertanyaan kami sekarang..."

"Kekeke... menurut kalian bagaimana?" pancing Hiruma yang udah kebiasaan didunia gelap kaya gini. Akaba merasa bahwa dia udah bakal mati kalau Hiruma ga ada disebelahnya.

"Anak ini sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun... kita bunuh saja?" seorang perempuan yang melayang-layang disana mendadak sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

"Hentikan. Aku merasakan aura-aura aneh dari keduanya. Tuan Chaos pasti senang."

"Kekeke... aura aneh? Kalau begitu jawabannya jelas kan?" Hiruma memperlebar seringainya yang kadang mirip buaya itu. Tiba-tiba Akaba membunyikan gitarnya, lalu dia membenarkan sunglassesnya.

"Fuh... kita mempunya ritme yang sama... harmoni kita akan hebat..." katanya dengan nada cuek yang biasa. Perasaannya kembali tenang setelah membunyikan gitar dan dia mulai bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kekeke..." Hiruma terkekeh sambil melirik Akaba sekilas. "Aku selalu berpikir untuk menjadi tokoh antagonis sekali-sekali..." katanya, berhiaskan seringai setan(atau buaya??) kaya biasa.

Akaba merasakan lirikan Hiruma yang tadi. Dengan tenang, dia berjalan melewati perempuan melayang yang 'melayang' dibelakang mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu pilar. "Jreeng," dia mengetes nada gitarnya. Setelah yakin gitarnya sudah distem dengan baik, dia mulai memainkan melodi yang hebat tapi juga mengerikan disaat yang sama(alaaah, lebay), membenarkan sunglasses lalu berkata, "aku mempersembahkan untuk kalian semua... melodi kematian yang baru saja kuciptakan:Doom of Final Fantasy..." kali ini bukan hanya senyum Hiruma yang melebar, tapi juga senyum semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Aku suka mereka. Bawa mereka kehadapan Tuan Chaos."

To be continued...(again, will it be continued??)

Chapter awal di Dissidia FF. udah ketauan kan?? Biarin aja deh kalo ada yang OOC, soalnya cukup pusing bikin chapter ini, apalagi ada tokoh yang gabung sama penjahat. Tolong kasih repiuw, kritik, saran, pujian, amplop, sedekah, recehan, sembako, kertas yang warna pink ada angka 1 nolnya 5, dan lain-lain. Arigato!!

Next, Chapter 3:Dissidia Disaster!!(tunggu tanggal maennya)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya chapter ini keluar juga. Aku bikin mati-matian. Oh ia, sedikit ralat, Dissidia Dissaster adalah judul buat chapter 4!! Judul buat chapter ini bukan itu!! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!!

disclaimer:*bow down*semua yang ada di fic ini bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang bikin maka Indonesia bakal dibom mulu sama teroris negara laen(eh, si Nurdin M. Top juga dari negara len ya??) gara-gara membikin game yang mestinya jadi masterpiece malah jadi ancur.

Chapter 3

New Enemy!!

By:Vanilla Amano

"Serius nih kalian bukan musuh?"

"3 rius(soalnya kita bertiga)!! Emang kita punya tampang kriminal apa!!?"

"Lumayan. Salah 1 dari kalian memiliki rinnegan. Di Naruto yang punya rinnegan itu pemimpin akatsuki yang jahat kan?"

"Kakei! Ini semua salahmu!!"

"Ya udah sih, sepele. Ini kan Cuma sekedar salah paham doang. Kita udah dilepas ini..."

"Dilepas tapi disidang gini artinya salah pahamnya belom selese tau!!"

"Ngga. Kita udah percaya koq."

"Hah??" Kakei, Riku dan Sakuraba bingung.

"Mata kalian mata orang baik. Aku percaya itu." Cosmos tersenyum lembut pada mereka bertiga.

DEG... jantung langsung berdebar-debar ga karuan. Tapi kemudian, Riku menatap Kakei dengan curiga. "Lo bukannya shounen ai sama Mizumachi ya?"

"Don't worry. I go for both," gumam Kakei stei kul. Riku, Sakuraba en semua yang ada disitu sweatdropped.

"Ng, ok… kalo gitu gimana kalo kita kenalan dulu?" usul salah 1 orang yang memiliki ekor.

"Usul yang bagus dan waras. Ayo, mulai,"

***

"Hiruma dan Akaba ya?" Chaos menatap 2 bocah didepannya.

"Yoi, yoi," jawab Hiruma sambil nyengir kaya biasa.

"Jaga mulutmu, Hiruma!" Ultimecia(yang emang daritadi udah sensi) memarahi Hiruma yang menjawab tanpa sopan santun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ultimecia. Aku justru merasa sedikit lebih santai." Kata Chaos menenangkan Ultimecia.

"Kekeke…" Hiruma terkekeh sambil menatap Ultimecia meremehkan. Ultimecia serasa mau meledak sekarang.

"Jujur saja, aku salut pada orang berambut pirang jabrik mengerikan itu karena berani membuat Ultimecia marah." Tawa Kuja dengan tampangnya yang biasa.

"Diam, Kuja. Kau hanya membuat keadaan lebih buruk," X Death menatap Kuja tajam. Kuja hanya bersiul cuek.

"Ahaha! Hanya karena kedatangan 2 orang dari dunia antah berantah saja kalian jadi bertengkar begini!" Jecht tertawa girang. "Hoi, Akaba-chan! Mainkan lagu lain dong dengan gitarmu itu!" pintanya pada Akaba.

Akaba menatap Jecht dan Chaos bergantian. Lalu dia mundur dari hadapan Chaos dan duduk diatas batu yang ada disana. "Baiklah… aku akan mulai… jreeng!" dan dia betul-betul memainkan gitarnya. Kali ini lagu yang dia mainkan adalah Amigo dari Shinee. Akaba ternyata memiliki sense lagu Korea yang bagus…

"Musisi dan setan. Kita mendapat bantuan yang sangat unik dan jarang." Garland manggut-manggut ga jelas.

"Jadi, apa tugas pertama kami?" tanya Hiruma, masih nyengir. Chaos menatap mereka bergantian. "Sephiroth, Kefka, antar mereka berdua ke tempat jagoan kita." perintahnya penuh wibawa.

"Siap," sahut Sephiroth datar.

"Baiklah tuan!(ketawa khas Kefka)" kata Kefka.

"Tapi sedikit pertanyaan," potong Cloud of Darkness. "Apa gigi Hiruma ga kering en mulutmu ga pegel gara-gara nyengir mulu?" gara-gara hal ini, Cloud of Darkness dikacangin seharian sama semuanya.

***

"Nyasar kesini dengan mesin penjelajah?? Gimana ceritanya tuh??" tanya Buzz kebingungan.

"Emang kita juga ngerti?" sahut Riku jutek. Masih ngambek gara-gara dikira penjahat.

"Biasa aja kali, bu, jawabnya..." Buzz ikut-ikutan sinis.

"Aku juga mau nanya, kenapa kalian juga bisa nyasar en ngumpul disini?" tanya Sakuraba yang berusaha tetap normal.

"Kita juga ga ngerti." jawab tokoh-tokoh FF tegas. Sakuraba sweatdropped.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku merinding ya?" celetuk Kakei tiba-tiba sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sama. Aku kaya memiliki perasaan kaya bakal ada kakek-kakek sok gaya dan badut warna-warni dateng kesini," Tidus nimbrung.

"Kriteria yang kamu sebutin kayanya kita kenal baik deh..." kata Tina.

"Gawat! Gawat!!" tiba-tiba, Zidane, yang berugas mengawasi keadaan tadi, melompat-lompat mendatangi mereka. "Sephiroth sama Kefka datang menyerang!!" lapornya.

"Apa!!? Sephiroth!!?" kata Cloud lebay sambil mengangkat pedangnya penuh nafsu.

"Bukan Cuma mereka berdua, tapi ada 2 orang lagi yang tidak dikenal ikut sama mereka. Yang 1 mukanya kaya setan sedang yang 1 lagi bawa-bawa gitar en make sunglasses!"

Kakei, Riku dan Sakuraba bertukar pandangan. "Jangan-jangan..." "Ah, ga mungkin!" "Tapi mungkin aja!"

***

"Heh! Ini belom saatnya battle! Koq mendadak nyerang sih??!" seru Firion kesal sambil mengacung-acungkan pedangnya kearah para antagonis.

"Ya! Lo melanggar aturan! Ini diluar skenario tau!" Onion knight berkacak pinggang sebal.

"Mana kita tau. Kita Cuma disuru ma Tuan Chaos aja koq. Lagian kedatangan 2 orang ini juga diluar skenario!(ketawa khas Kefka)" Kefka melewek pada mereka berdua.

"Tapi tetep aja di skenario adegan ini ga ada tau!!" Onion Knight masih ga terima. Dasar bocah.

"Eh, kalo lo ga terima protesnya ke author sana jangan ke kita!"

"Oh iya, soal author, emang dia udah punya izin dari Yusuke Murata, Riichiro Inagaki sama Square Enix buat bikin ini fiction?"

"Ga ngerti. Yaudah sih, kalo ga dikasih izin ma pembuatnya, ngapain coba situs fanfiction ini dibuat???"

"Iya juga ya..."

3 detik kemudian, semua protagonis FF dan 3 orang dari ES21 sampai disitu. Cloud menatap Sephiroth tajam. "Sephiroth..." desisnya.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Lama tak jumpa. Jujur saja, aku merindukanmu."

"........................" Cloud cengo.

"Wah, wah~! Coba lihat siapa disini~! Tina~(ketawa khas Kefka)" kata Kefka, pasang tampang mesum.

"Heh! Dasar badut mata keranjang!!" Tina blushing. "Kalo penjahatnya cakepan dikit mah ga papa... tapi ini kaya gini! Iih~! Amit-amit! Mana mau gue!!?" pikirnya ngaco.

"Hee~ini lawan-lawan kalian selama ini?? Kekeke... aku penasaran kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam 2 pukulan saja," kekeh Hiruma. Akaba manggut-manggut setuju.

"Apa!? Siapa mereka berdua!!?" seru Cecille terkejut. Warrior of Light mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Yang jelas mereka bukan super hero kaya kita!" katanya.

Squall, yang daritadi ngeliatin Warrior of Light sama Cecille dengan ga sabar nyelutuk, "Ya iyalah bukan! Kalo misalnya mereka super hero maka mereka bakal berdiri disini sama kita! Bukan sama mereka!!"

Akaba mengelus-elus gitarnya ga jelas sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba, 3 buah sosok tertangkap dimata merahnya. Figur-figur yang saaaaaangat dia kenali. "Eh, Hiruma," panggilnya.

"Apa mata merah sialan?" sahut Hiruma.

"itu loh... yang pada berdiri dibelakangnya orang jaket item rambut coklat sama orang yang punya tanduk itu... lo kenal mereka ga?" tunjuk Akaba, masih ngelus-ngelus gitar. Hiruma menatap figur-figur yang ditunjuk Akaba barusan. Lalu dia nyengir lebar.

"Ga mungkin..." bisik Sakuraba tidak percaya. "Kakei, Riku, tolong tampar gue... bilang ke gue ini kalo Hiruma sama Akaba gabung sama antagonis tuh Cuma mimpi..." dia beralih pada Kakei dan Riku. Mereka yang diminta bertukar tatapan, lalu keduanya menampar pipi Sakuraba dari 2 sisi yang berbeda dengan sadis.

"udah sadar? Lo ga mimpi koq. Emang 2 orang itu gabung sama antagonis yang berdiri didepan kita." jelas Kakei dengan tenang.

"Aku udah menduga hal ini mungkin bakal terjadi, tapi ga nyangka aja jadi beneran." gumam Riku bt. "Cuma kamu yang ga nyangka, Sakuraba." lalu dia menatap Sakuraba prihatin.

Sakuraba mengusap-usap pipinya emosi, "eh, denger ya! Beda ama lo berdua, gue tuh sangat mempercayai temen-temen gue dan tidak mau dikhianati mereka," katanya sinis.

"Alah, lebay," celetuk Kakei.

"Akting lo berlebihan, ah," kata Riku.

"Overact aja," Tidus yang sedari tadi nguping ikut nimbrung.

Balik lagi ke Hiruma sama Akaba, Hiruma sekarang nyengir sambil kacak pinggang. "Kekeke... makin bagus aja. Dengan begini, rencanaku akan berjalan lebih mulus... walau ga bisa sekarang sih dilaksanainnya, kekeke..." katanya pelan sambil ketawa-ketawa ga jelas. Akaba menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Rencana apaan?" tanya Akaba bingung.

"Ada ajah…" Hiruma terkekeh girang.

"Oi, kalian ngomongin apa??" tanya Kefka sambil menatap mereka berdua curiga.

"Oh, ngga. Cuma chit chat doang koq," Hiruma nyengir.

"Eh, terus gimana nih? Kita battle??" tanya Kakei masuk akal. Semua menatapnya dengan ekspresi beda-beda.

"Oh iya. Mereka pasti kesini buat battle ya?" Squall menepuk dahinya sadar.

"Squall, jangan OOC gitu dong. Jadi merinding..." Warrior of Light sweatdropped.

"Lo juga OOC!" Squall menudingnya sewot.

Riku menarik tangan kedua temannya was-was. Keduanya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kita battlenya gimana nih? Kan kita ga bisa berantem."Tanyanya khawatir.

"Enak aja. Kalo sebagai cowo ga bisa berantem itu malu-maluin banget tau," kata Kakei.

"Eh, Sena cowo tapi ga bisa berantem tuh. Bisanya kabur en menghindar doang," kata Riku sebal. "Maksud gue... kalo dasar-dasarnya doang sih kita bisa. Tapi, kebanyakan disini pada bisa magic, maen pedang, maen pistol, lompat-lompatan deelel. Sementara kita Cuma bisa tackle."

"Iya. Bisa-bisa baru kita deketin tau-tau kita udah kesamber atau kebakar aja," Sakuraba tertawa sedih.

"Emang Cuma gue yang pinter apa lo berdua pada OOC??" ejek Kakei dalem-dalem sedalem sumur. "Liat tuh Hiruma sama Akaba. Ga mungkin mereka jalan kaki kesini kan? Soalnya Sephiroth punya sayap 1 en Kefka bisa akrobat(secara badut getoo). Mereka juga pasti dapet kekuatan ampe bisa mengimbangi tuh 2 antagonis gitu. Kalo menurutku sih, kita yang dari dunia luar pasti dapet kekuatan begitu masuk kesini." Jelasnya panjang-panjang dan lebar yang anehnya, masuk akal.

"Iya juga ya..." Riku manggut-manggut. "Coba aja yuk! Kita kasih demo!" ajaknya ceria sambil mendekati Cecille, lalu... "FIRE!!" serunya lantang, rambut Cecille pun terbakar dengan sukses.

"AAAAA!! Tolooooong!! Toloooooooong!!! Help meeee!!!!" jerit Cecille histeris sambil kocar kacir kesana-sini.

"Apa~? Happy? Ok, one more time! FIRA!!!" Riku kegirangan dan mencoba lagi kali ini dengan magic yang lebih tinggi.

Cecille makin semaput dan larinya makin histeris, nabrak pohon(emang ada ya?), dan pingsan dengan rambut masih kebakar. Semua diem.

"Blizard…" Sephiroth yang ngerasa kesian ngeliat Cecille dan atraksi lari semaputnya barusan akhirnya berbaik hati mengcast blizzard dan memadamkan api dirambut Cecille sekaligus membangunkannya.

Siiiiiiing…

Cecille cengo, menatap rambutnya yang keriting-keriting angus. "Rambutku…" bisiknya dramatis.

"……………" Cloud diem, lalu menatap Riku. "Jadi lo beneran musuh?"

"Apa!? Ga koq!!"

"Terus, kenapa ngecast Fire ke Cecille?"

"Test doang."

"Kenapa ke Cecille? Kenapa bukan ke Sephiroth cs aja??" tanya Tidus, sweatdropped.

"Kalo aku coba kesitu terus gagal bisa-bisa aku langsung ditakol," jawab Riku polos dengan tampang lugu.

"Kalo kamu bilang test dulu kita ga bakal nyerang koq. Kita ini kan penjahat bermoral." cetus Kefka yang jelas-jelas boong banget.

"Boong." semua ngomong dengan kompak. Kefka jawdropped.

"Udah! Chit chat selesai! Ayo kita bertarung!" Firion berseru dengan semangat '45.

"Yoi, yoi!" Zidane juga udah siap. Semua pasang posisi siaga(kecuali Cecille yang masing bengong ngeliatin rambutnya), termasuk 3 orang dari luar itu. Tapi para tokoh antagonis diem aja.

Kefka menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin. "Emoh ah." katanya ketus.

Onion Knight langsung lemes. "Apa!? Kenapa!?"

"Soalnya kita Cuma disuru ma Tuan Chaos buat nganter nih 2 orang observe aja."

"Lah? Terus ngapain kita siaga 1!?" Buzz ngambek.

"Salah sendiri kalian salah paham." Akaba nimbrung.

"Hiruma! Akaba! Apa kalian mengkhianati kami!?" seru Sakuraba overact.

"Teman kalian?" tanya Kefka.

"Ga. Salah orang kale," kata Hiruma dingin. Sakuraba, Riku dan Kakei nganga sampe ada lalat masuk.

"Naniiii!!!???"

"Tapi dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang sering bawa-bawa buku ancaman item kecil yang memuat aib semua orang di Jepang!!"

"Dia juga orang yang sama dengan orang yang suka manas-manasin Kid dan berpikir licik 3 langkah didepan orang licik biasa!!"

"Dan orang yang sama dengan orang yang suka naro penyadap dimana-mana!!"

"Ga. Salah orang. Gue ga inget pernah ngelakuin semua hal itu." geleng Hiruma yakin dengan wajah lugu yang kelihatan alami.

"Dasar pinter boong..." pikir Akaba sambil melirik Hiruma takjub. "Daripada itu, kita udah selesai ngeobserve nih. Balik yuk!" ajaknya bosan.

"Hah? Tapi aku masih mau maen sama Cloud~" Sephiroth merengek-rengek pada Akaba. Sweet child mode:on.

Akaba menggeleng tegas. "Ga, Sephi. Kalo ama Tuan Chaos kita Cuma disuru ngeobserve, maka kita Cuma bakal observe. Jangan bandel gitu dong!" katanya.

"Yah, papa..." Sephiroth ngambek. Semua protagonis, terutama Cloud, ngeri sendiri.

"Ok deh. Yuk ah. Kita balik!" Kefka mulai berjalan pergi. "Adios amigos~!" pamitnya.

"Sayonara~!" Hiruma mengikuti jejaknya.

"C ya~!" Akaba menyeret Sephiroth pergi dari situ.

"................." semua diem ngeliat antagonis cabut dari hadapan mereka.

"Ok, Sephiroth ngerengek itu... mengerikan..." celetuk Squall.

"Bukan mengerikan… itu serem banget artinya…" Tina ikutan nimbrung. "Tapi yang aku penasaran sih, kenapa antagonis yang laen keliatan ga kaget ngeliat Sephiroth ngerengek kaya gitu?"

"Ga ngerti deh. Udah biasa kali," tebak Zidane yang bikin mereka malah tambah ngeri ngebayanginnya.

Warrior of Light(udah normal lagi), berbalik menghadap 3 orang dari Eyeshield 21 dengan pandangannya yang bijaksana(??). "Jadi, apa maksudnya ini? Kalian kenal 2 orang baru itu?"

***

"Apa? Observenya udah selesai?" sambut Ultimecia jutek ketika para antagonis yang habis observasi sampai dimarkas para penjahat.

"kaya yang lo liat, kekeke..." Hiruma balas menjuteki Ultimecia.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Emperor penasaran.

"Ya gitu deh. Pokoknya kita udah ngeliat lawan-lawan kita," jawab Akaba, soalnya Hiruma lagi sibuk perang mata sama Ultimecia.

"Oh,"

"Eh, mata merah sialan! Aku mau ngomong bentaran!" tiba-tiba, Hiruma menarik Akaba menjauh darisana.

"..............." para antagonis(minus Chaos) menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga ketika mereka telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Apa~? Kenapa ga ngomong disini aja?" celetuk Garland dengan penuh tanda tanya,

"Aalllllaaaaaaahhh... kaya ga tau anak-anak muda jaman sekarang kaya gimana aja..." kata Golbeza santai.

""Kaya gimana" maksud lo??"

"Liat aja Kuja, dia kaya gimana?"

"Ooohh... I see, I see..."

"Maksud lo berdua apaan seeh!!?" Kuja sewot.

"Ya gitu deh..." Garland dan Golbeza angkat bahu.

"Hiruma, ada apa?" tanya Akaba ketika mereka sudah berada jauh dari peradaban. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Akaba.

"Hoi, mata merah sialan. Aku ingin kau mengingat semua yang kukatakan nanti, tanpa terkecuali." Kata Hiruma setengah mengancam.

"Hah? Ok…" Akaba mengangguk bingung. "terserah deh…" Hiruma nyengir, lalu akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu pada Akaba selama Kira-kira 5 menit.

Hiruma menarik badannya, lalu nyengir lagi. Akaba cengo. "Serius lo!? Gila ah!" pekiknya kaya orang gila.

"Kekeke... gue serius, edan. Sekarang jangan ngomong keras-keras, nanti ketauan~" kata Hiruma girang, serasa abis dapet anceman baru.

Tiba-tiba, Cloud of Darkness muncul, "hei, anak-anak ayam. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tuan Chaos menyuruh kita berkumpul didalam untuk membahas tentang strategi penyerangan," katanya.

"Anak ayam??"

"Kekeke… terserahlah,"

"Tapi kalian ngomongin apa?"

"Ga ngomongin apa-apa, Cuma abis ngasih obat mata ke matanya Akaba aja..."

"Hee~? Mata merah karena iritasi ringan? Pakai insto!!"

"(sebel)Bukannya lo lagi dikacangin sama 1 angkatan ya??"

***

Mendadak jadi promosi insto. Iya udahlah... until next chapter! The final chapter of Dissidia!! Need review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha… akhirnya setelah sekian lama… chapter terakhir dalam Dissidia… hwahahahahahahhaha!!!!!! Sorry 4 the long updet!! Flashdisk-ku kena virus dari laptop sialan kakakku!! Jadinya mesti diclean en di(sensor)!! Oh iya semua, kakakku juga bikin fanfic, nicknya Gun n RoseS. Kalo sempet baca fanfic dia juga ya!!

Disclaimer:SEMUA YANG ADA DISINI BUKAN PUNYA AKU!!!!

Chapter 4:

Dissidia Disaster

By:Vanilla Amano

"Perang besar tak bisa dielakkan… sekalipun mereka kawan kalian, kalian harus kuat melawan mereka mereka…" kata-kata Cosmos terngiang-ngiang di telinga 3 orang pengembara dimensi ruang dan waktu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata nona itu…" kata Kakei pelan.

"Sama-sama," Sakuraba dan Riku unjuk jari.

"Maksudku... melawan Akaba dan Hiruma itu... mereka kan teman kita. Pas MvP aja kita maen bareng-bareng." kata Sakuraba lesu.

"Ga sama-sama," Kakei dan Riku menggeleng yakin.

"Lah?! Kalian bukannya ga mau lawan Aka sama Hiru!?"

"Emang, tapi alesannya ga kaya kamu," kata Riku.

"Terus kenapa?" Sakuraba tambah bingung.

"Ikhlas banget aku kalo bisa mukul Akaba yang suka maen gitar kalo lagi nonton di bioskop sampe di kick out, sangat amat teramat ikhlas mukulin Hiruma yang menyimpan rahasia terdalamku tentang rahasia rinneganku..." gumam Kakei ga jelas yang kedengerannya horooooorr... banget. Sakuraba sama Riku merinding dengan cepat. "Tapi aku ga bisa lawan mereka."

"Emang napa?" tanya Sakuraba yang masih ga ngerti.

"Ya iyalah!!" seru Riku berapi-api. "Emang kamu bisa ngelawan laba-laba sakit mata berisik yang maen gitar kemana-mana en shinigami ½ buaya yang bukannya bawa death note tapi note book sama shot gun!!?"

"Yaah..." Sakuraba berpikir 7 keliling.

***

"Rencana gila itu... kau serius?" Akaba memastikan sekali lagi pada Hiruma.

"Sekali lagi, iritasi ringan sialan, aku serius." angguk Hiruma sebal karena Akaba terus-menerus bertanya.

"Aku kan mau mastiin aja. En tolong jangan panggil aku 'iritasi ringan'."

"Tapi kan mata lo merah."

"Ini emang turunan dari sananya, bukan gara-gara iritasi."

"Udah ah, bodo. Sepele banget—"

"Oi, kalian! Tuan Chaos menyuruh kita kumpul ditempat biasa! Katanya ada yang mau disampein!" seru Jecht yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yeaa~" sahut Hiruma dan Akaba berbarengan. Setelah Jecht menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Hiruma berbalik dengan tampang buaya ganas pada Akaba.

"Denger ya, iritasi ringan sialan! Kalo misalnya rencana ini bocor kekuping mereka, lo yang bakal jadi tersangka utama gue sebagai pembeber rahasia! Dan lo tau? Lo ga bakal bisa menikmati hari esok lagi!!" ancam Hiruma.

"Ia, ia..." angguk Akaba sebal. "Lagian bisa apa sih lo ma gue? Paling nyebar-nyebarin aib-aib gue ke masyarakat umum doang kan? Itu ga bakal bisa ngebuat gue ga bisa menikmati hari esok lagi tau."

Hiruma diam. "Boleh juga ide lo tentang nyebarin aib-aib lo itu," dia manggut-manggut. Akaba bingung. "Tapi yang gue maksud bukan itu!! Yang gue maksud adalah... pembunuhan berantai makhluk-makhluk gaib itu oon! Kalo rencana ini ketauan maka mereka bakal ngebunuh kita!! Hwaahhahahahahaha!!!" seru Hiruma berapi-api.

"Uuh... Hiru... koq lo girang banget sih mau dibunuh?" tanya Akaba bingung.

"Soalnya kalo gue mati, cita-cita gue jadi Shinigami bakal terkabul!!! Hwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

"..................." Akaba cengo sendiri. "udahlah... denger kan tadi? Kita disuru ngumpul ditempat biasa ama si Chaos... buruan ah... lo kaya si Sephi aja..." dia menarik Hiruma yang masih ketawa-ketawa kegirangan dari sana.

"Akhirnya dateng juga 2 pengembara..." sambut Emperor, tapi pas dia liat Hiruma yang masih ketawa-ketawa sendiri dia langsung bengong. "tuh anak kenapa??"

"Oh biasa. penyakit bulanannya kambuh. Dia kan ga boleh makan manis soalnya ada diabetesnya, tapi tadi dia makan rumput manis pas kita lagi observe. Jadinya buat cuci darah dia mesti ketawa sampe lemes." Jawab Akaba yang ngibul banget.

"Hah? Perasaan ketawa sama diabetes ga ada hubungannya deh," komentar X Death bingung.

"Di dunia kita, cara nyembuhin diabetes tuh mesti ketawa sampe mati dulu baru sembuh. Pasti sembuh total. Kalo ketawa sampe lemes tuh Cuma nyembuhin sementara doang." Akaba ngibul lagi.

"Ya iyalah kalo ketawa sampe mati kita sembuh! Secara kita mati geeethhoooo...!!" kata Golbeza prihatin.

".............." Chaos menatap bawahannya dengan tatapan BT. "Bisa kita mulai pertemuannya??" tanyanya bosan.

"Bisa dong, big boss!!" sahut semuanya ceria.

"Kayanya semenjak 2 orang itu dateng anak-anak buah gue jadi bego semua deh..." pikir Chaos prihatin. "Ah udahlah! Karena kalian semua udah observe en udah tau keadaan dunia ini, jadi kita akan menyerang Cosmos sekarang dan menguasai dunia ini sepenuhnya. Impian kita semua akan terkabul! Huahahahahhahaha!!!" serunya berwibawa.

"Tapi impianku pengen ngancurin dunia," Kuja menghancurkan mood Chaos.

"Kalo aku Cuma mau ketemu sama anakku biar dia bisa ngebunuh Sin," Jecht ikut-ikutan ngancurin suasana.

"Takut mati ah, males, big boss," celetuk Kefka oon.

"………………………………" Chaos diem. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan… "BURUAN SANA PERGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Iya Big Bos!!"

"Waaaww!! Moron!!"

"Ampoen DJ!!!"

"Ih geli ih geli ih geli!!!"

***

Cecille menatap kearah dimana biasanya para antagonis muncul tiba-tiba dengan mata memicing. "Hmm..." gumamnya. Dia berjalan pergi dari sana menuju ketempat teman-temannya lagi berkumpul. "Semua, sebentar lagi ada penyerangan." Lapornya.

"Ia kita tau," kata Warrior of Light. "Ayo semua, kita siap-siap. Kelihatannya ini akan jadi battle terakhir kita." ajaknya dengan gayanya yang berwibawa.

"Battle terakhir??" semua langsung pada berbisik-bisik dengan ekspresi beda-beda. Ada yang kelihatannya sebel kalo ini battle terakhir, ada yang seneng. Inilah yang pro battle terakhir...

"Artinya kalo kita menang di battle ini, aku bakal ketemu Rinoa lagi??" bisik Squall girang.

"Ahh~akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke Garnet lagi..." kata Zidane sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Inilah yang kontra battle terakhir...

"Apa!? Kalo gitu berarti aku bakal ilang lagi dong dari dunia!" seru Tidus kesal.

"Ketemu lagi sama Tifa en menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Aerith udah mokad!!? Ga, ga banget!!" raung Cloud marah.

Para pengembara menatap mereka 1 persatu dengan ekspresi sedih. "Ada yang pro ada yang kontra... gimana nih? Bisa-bisa kalo kaya gini kita ga menang..." kata Riku.

"Yah... satu-satunya jalan sih bikin mereka semua pro... tapi kalo misalnya ini final battle, berarti kita juga bakal balik kedunia kita ya?" tanya Kakei.

"Aku ga yakin soal itu, kawan. Mereka emang asalnya dari dunia FF... kita kan berasal dari dunia yang 100% berbeda... mungkin kita bakal tetap terperangkap disini... atau malah kita bakal mencar kedunia FF yang lain?" sahut Sakuraba.

"Idiih... ga mau ya, emoh." Geleng Kakei dan Riku emoh.

"Tapi cewe-cewe di FF kan cantik semua. Bohay-bohay en sekseh gila, euy~!" promosi Sakuraba. "........ tapi kayanya kalian berdua sama sekali ga tertarik sama hal itu ya? Soalnya yang kalian suka kan Mizu sama Sena..."

"Lo juga sama Takami," protes Kakei dan Riku berbarengan.

"Ah, iya nih. Gara-gara temen lo tuh kita jadi terjebak dalam situasi kaya begini! Udah ga tau jalan pulang gimana(malah kemungkinan besar ga bisa balik), temen kita ada yang berubah jadi antagonis, en kita jadi ga bisa ketemu sama orang-orang yang special buat kita!" kata Kakei panjang lebar.

"Tau tuh si Takami. Kalo misalkan kita bisa balik dengan selamat, aku bakal protes sama dia en membunuhnya biar puas." sahut Riku setuju.

"Aku juga mau. Wong aku ini normal en Cuma temenan biasa sama Takami. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, mungkin emang Takami yang bikin mesinnya, tapi kan yang ngancurin mesin itu Shin?"

"........................."

Tiba-tiba...

"Kakei, Riku, Sakuraba! Siap-siap sana! Mereka udah deket!" seru Tina mendadak sampai-sampai 3 orang yang lagi serius mikir itu kena serangan jantung. "Ga ada waktu buat pura-pura mati! Cepetan ambil senjata kalian!"

"Senjata?? Kita ga punya senjata!"

"Udah kita sediain, dogol!!! Ambil sono dibelakang!!!!!!" raung semuanya kesal rame-rame. 3 orang itu ngibrit kebelakang.

"Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, mereka baik ya sampe nyediain kita senjata gratis," puji Sakuraba.

"Ya, aku setuju. Terlampau baik malah~!" sahut Riku, tapi kemudian mereka melihat senjata seperti apa yang mereka sediakan. Trisula yang panjangnya keterlaluan, tombak yang gedenya sungguh terlalu, en greaves yang udah karatan en berat mampus. "Ok, aku tarik ucapanku yang tadi."

"Ini gimana makenya!!?"

Sementara mereka terbingung-bingung sama senjata mereka, para antagonis...

"Hahaha... kelihatannya mereka masih belum menyadari kedatangan kita..." kata Golbeza sok tahu.

"Tau darimana lo??" Emperor mendelik padanya. "Mungkin aja mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang kita..." katanya dramatis.

"Fuh... kau terlalu dramatis..." kata Akaba cool.

"Soal penyerangan tiba-tiba, maksudnya mereka melakukan taktik perang gerilya gitu??" tanya Kuja.

"Ga tau ah. Berisik banget. Ga tau ya kalo aku lagi mikirin taktik buat ngalahin mereka!!?" kata Ultimecia sebal.

"Taktik??"

"Ya. Dan aku sudah menemukan 1…" Ultimecia tersenyum misterius. Semua menatapnya penasaran. "Aku menyebut taktik ini… penghancuran image lagu terkenal…" bisiknya mistis.

***

"Mereka belum muncul… jadi bagaimana kita akan melancarkan serangan?" tanya Buzz.

"Sabar aja kali bu. Bahkan walo kita pake taktik perang gerilya, kita juga mesti tau lokasi keberadaan musuh." Kata Firion sebal karena Buzz nanya terus daritadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan 3 orang asing yang akan membantu kita itu menyusul kita?" tanya Cloud.

"Ga tau en ga peduli. Sekarang mereka lagi pusing mikirin cara ngehandle senjata mereka kali. Haha!" Onion Knight tertawa, semua juga jadi ikut tertawa.

"Teganya kalian ngasih kita senjata ga mutu yang kaya gini…" tiba-tiba suara Kakei yang mistis terdengar dari belakang mereka semua. Para protagonist menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang pengembara yang sudah memakai senjata mereka dengan susah payah dan bertampang horror.

"Eh, kalian udah siap?" Tina berusaha mencairkan suasana hati mereka yang buruk dengan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya. "Mungkin bentar lagi musuh dateng. Jadi ayo kalian juga sembunyi kaya kita."

Riku menatapnya sinis. "Senyum Sena lebih imut." Katanya singkat.

"Mizumachi lebih manis." Kakei ikut-ikutan.

Sakuraba terdiam. "Shin (sedikit)lebih baik." Katanya kemudian. Tina terpaku ditempat.

"Ah! Kelihatannya mereka datang!!" seru Zidane yang masih serius mengawasi suasana. Otomatis, mereka semua mengikuti arah pandangannya. Memang, terlihat 12 sosok yang berparas jahat tidak jauh didepan mereka.

"Kita serang sekarang?" tanya Squall pada Warrior of Light yang kayanya paling bijaksana dan maha adil(??).

"Jangan. Kita harus tunggu dulu. Kan kita pake taktik perang geril—"

"Semuanya seraaaaaaaaannnggg!!!!!" tiba-tiba Cloud udah ngasih komando duluan.

"Uwooooohh!!!" semua jadi ikut-ikutan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Warrior of Light dan Squall bengong. Squall meliriknya Prihatin.

"Jadi, taktik perang gerilya gagal?"

"Hmm?" Kuja lagi ngobrol sama Jecth ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara rebut-ribut disebelah kanannya. Semua juga ikut nengok karena penasaran. Terlihat 11 orang gila yang ngacung-ngacungi senjata kearah mereka. "Semua! Para jagoan datang! Posisi siaga semua!!"

"Baiklah semua! Kita akan berperang!" seru Cecille dengan semangat '45. "Kami beri kesempatan kalian maju duluan!" suruhnya.

"Kenapa mereka maju duluan oon!!?"

"Yaudah si, biar keren."

Akaba menoleh kepada Ultimecia. "Tante, jadi melaksanakan taktik?" tanyanya.

"Jangan panggil aku tante kalo kamu belom mau mati. Ya iyalah kita jadi." Angguk Ultimecia.

"Jadi aku, X Death sama Golbeza mesti keluar nih?" tanya Garland sambil cemberut.

"Patuhi ajalah kalo mau taktik ini berhasil…"

Jadi, Garland, X Death dan Golbeza menarik diri darisana. Tidus bingung. "Kenapa mereka ber3 mundur?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya kalo ada mereka taktik ini ga bakal sukses." Jawab Cloud of Darkness. "Ayo semua! Siap pada posisi masing-masing!!" serunya.

"I count till three!!" Hiruma memberi mereka semua komando. Semua langsung bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

"O'ow…" kata Sakuraba. "Kalo Hiruma yang ngasih komando artinya ini ga baik dan kemungkinan besar taktik ini bakal berhasil…"

"One, two, three! Music on!!" tiba-tiba, sebuah untaian nada yang manis terdengar entah darimana. Para antagonis(minus 3 yang berbaju zirah) bergaya seperti boneka manekin yang biasanya ada di etalase toko-toko baju dan aksesoris.

Video klip mode on…(mulai darisini Cuma nama-nama sama liriknya aja)

(Ultimecia)

Uh huh(semua mata protagonist tertuju padanya)

Listen boys

My first love story(antagonis melepaskan posisi manekin mereka dan merenggangkan badan)

(Hiruma)

My angel(tepuk tangan 3 kali)(mulut para protagonist nganga gara-gara kaget, terutama para pengembara) and my girls(jarinya gemulai sekali)

My sunshine

Uh! Uh! Lets go!(jump cutely)

(Jecth)

You're so so handsome(Tidus pingsan karena shock)

My eyes my eyes are blinded

I can't breath becoz I'm trembling(acting pretty acting cute)

(All)

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby(start dancing like SNSD Gee song)

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby(semua langsung mau muntah)

(Ultimecia)

Oh I feel so emberassed(semua antagonis mengelilinginya pasang tampang penasaran)

I can't look at you

I feel shy because I've fallen in love(memberi pandangan berarti pada Squall yang langsung dumbfounded)

(All)

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

(Emperor)

What should I do?(Firion jawdropped keterlaluan banget)

(Kuja)

(What should I do?)("Kakak gue!!?" batin Zidane shock)

(Emperor)

About my trembling heart

(Kuja)

(My trembling heart)

My heart keep thumping

So I couldn't asleep at night(pasang pose mau bobo sambil berdiri)

(Hiruma)

(mendobrak masuk menyingkirkan Kuja)I guess I guess I'm a fool(pengembara langsung cengo ga nyangka setan bisa acting cute kaya gitu)(Kakei yang paling pinter ngambil fotonya dia)

A fool that knows you, only you(acting so cute)

Pabu!((All)pointing at himself and other protagonist)

Yes, as I look at you

(All, reff)

So bright, so bright

My eyes are blinded

No no no no no(shining like an angel but nightmare for the protagonist)

So surprised, surprised, surprised

I'm shock

Oh oh oh oh oh(look so bright)

So tingly, tingly

My body is trembling

Gee gee gee gee gee(everybody Gee!!?)

Oh glittering eyes(everybody peace oh yeah)

Oh sweet aroma(oh yeah yeah yeah)

(everybody hip thrust)

(Emperor)

Oh so so pretty(smile so brightly but so scary for the protagonis)

Your heart is so pretty

I was captured from first glance,

Caught so closely(close the hand so sudden)

(All)

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

(Cloud of Darkness)

I can't touch it because it so hot(grab a hat)

I'm engulfed by love's fire completely(wear the hat and smile cutely at Onion Knight who raise his eyebrows unbelieve)

(All)

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

(Jecth)

What should I do?(mendadak udah make syal bulu domba, membuat Tidus yang baru bangun pingsan lagi)

(Sephiroth)

(What should I do?)(Cloud scream frustately)

(Jecth)

Because I'm so shy

(Sephiroth)

(Because I'm so shy)(so cute so pretty)

(Jecth)

(Don't know don't know don't know)(hit Sephiroth cutely, Tidus passed out again)(Cloud feel somewhat jealous)

(Sephiroth)

I don't know why, but everyday I look for only you(everybody carress their thigh until hips)

(Akaba)

My close friend tell me(menyingkirkan Sephiroth, para pengembara bengong lagi)(lagi-lagi Kakei ngambil fotonya)

That I'm really a helpless fool

Pabu!((All)pointing at himself and the protagonist)

But as I look at you

(All, reff)

(Kefka)

I can't even say anything(look so shy and adorable, Tina can't believe her eyes)

I'm too emberassed(stood side by side with KujaEmperor

(Akaba)

Do I not have any courage?

What would be the right thing to do?(look to the sky cutely)

My hearts is anxious as I'm looking at you(everybody look at their own enemies cutely and brightly)

(All, reff, Hiruma become a backing here)

(All, reff, Akaba become a backing here)

(End the song with adorable pose)

Video klip mode off…

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" para protagonist menjerit frustasi. "Musuh gue kenapa jadi kaya gini!!? Jadi ga tega gue mukulinnya!!!!" batin mereka.

"Semua tenang!!" Warrior of Light menenangkan mereka semua satu-satu dengan cara nampar-namparin mereka pake pedangnya. "Jangan termakan jebakan mereka! Ini tidak nyata! Mereka melakukan ini Cuma untuk membuat konsentrasi kita hilang saja!" katanya.

"Ga koq. Siapa bilang? Kita ngelakuin ini semua karena kita suka." Celetuk Hiruma yang udah balik keasalnya lagi. Semua protagonist sweatdropped.

"Tenang semuanya!! Kita juga punya senjata rahasia koq!!" seru Zidane mendadak. "Aku, Tina, Riku, Buzz dan Squall sudah menduga ini akan terjadi! Kami sudah menyiapkan penangkalnya!!"

"Apa?! Jangan-jangan rencana itu!" pekik Squall ketakutan. "Kau serius mau melakukannya!!?"

"Aah~rencana itu~" Riku manggut-manggut sendiri. Kakei dan Sakuraba bertatap-tatapan penasaran.

"Biar kuambilkan equipmentnya!" Tina buru-buru berlari entah kemana dengan semangat.

"All, backstage!" seru Buzz semangat sambil menyeret Squall biar ikut sama mereka. Mereka berlima menghilang entah kemana, membuat orang-orang yang ada disitu menunggu.

2 menit kemudian… "Maaf menunggu!!" suara Zidane yang ceria membuat mereka semua menoleh kearahnya yang baru muncul. Mereka berlima memakai kostum binatang yang imut banget! Riku dengan kostum singa merah, Zidane kostum kambing putih, Tina kelinci pink, Buzz rusa coklat-hitam, dan Squall… macan tutul yang warnanya sama kaya macan tutul??

"Aah~kawai!!" seru Ultimecia dan Cloud of Darkness gemas.

Squall blushing. "Aku benar-benar ga mau melakukan ini…" gumamnya pelan.

Riku berdiri ditengah dengan yang lain mengelilinginya. "Ayo semua! Music, on!!" serunya ceria. Sebuah untaian nada yang menggemaskan lagi-lagi terdengar.

Video klip mode on…(sama kaya sebelumnya)

(All, reff)

During my childhood(everybody dance so cutely and smile so brightly, even Squall yang tadinya ga mau ikutan)

I dreamt about a beautiful dream

About riding a balloon

And flying away~(everybody turn 360 degrees)

If a red balloon(dancing like DBSK Balloon song)

Flies in the sky

My heart remember

Beautiful memories(Riku jongkok ditengah-tengah)

(Buzz)

My dream as a child(ubah formasi lagi)

Was to ride a red balloon(pointing at X Death)

And fly high on to the sky(jump jump)

(Tina)

I forgot that small dream(look the most beautifull)

And lived till now

'cause I grow up too much

(Zidane)

But when I miserable(dance so cute so pretty so aah~~)

I want to run around

And play like a child(finish the cute dance, Kuja disappointed)

(Riku)

Filling a balloon full of my small dreams(Hiruma take some photo of him for his blacklist)(dance adorablely)

(All, reff)

(Riku)

I can't understand(semua memberi dia jalan kedepan) why tears come out(pretended to cry)

When I look at the sky

(Squall)

I wonder why you forget that tiny childhood(look so cheerful for a Squall that everybody didn't believe their eyes)

When you become an adult

(Tina and Buzz)

(this move is so dumb but also so cute)At times, I too wants to(every body jump) fly high into the sky

(Zidane and Squall)

With my forgotten dreams and memories

(Zidane, reff)

(lalalalala)

(Tina)

Though time passes

(lalalalala)

(Squall)

Though I forgot

(lalalalala)

(Riku)

Oh~will it be possible to contain it in a red balloon(end it with a soft and long tone)

(All, reff, Tina and Riku become a backing)(the dance is a little different)

(End the song by waving their hands to the audience)

Video klip mode off…

"AAAAAAHH!!! KAWAI DESU NEE!!!!!!" jerit semuanya gemas, kecuali Hiruma yang lagi ngeliatin foto-foto yang berhasil dia ambil.

"Mereka sangat imut sampai aku malah makin ingin mengawetkan mereka dan menaruhnya dikoleksi boneka hidup punyaku…" kata Sephiroth yang entah kenapa kedengeran serem banget.

"Jadi si Buzz minta gue beliin dia balon merah gitu?" tanya X Death bingung.

"Iya kali. Mana gue merhatiin! Ahh~my Zidane is so adorable…" kata Kuja terpesona.

"Ahh… foto-foto ini bagus banget…" komentar Hiruma puas.

"Oh ya!!? Mana-mana!!?" semua berebutan pengen ngeliatin foto-foto yang diambil Hiruma barusan. Ga jadi perang nih ceritanya??

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong… rencana si Hiruma gimana nih jadinya?" pikir Akaba bingung. "Kalo gini sih… bisa-bisa ga jadi…"

Tapi tiba-tiba, suara Chaos yang menggelegar terdengar marah dibelakang mereka… "WOI!! ANAK BUAH GA GUNA!!! KENAPA MALAH TEMENAN SAMA MUSUH KALIAN!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM!!!!!"

Garland terlonjak kaget. "Ampun big bos! Kita keasyikan maen! Jadinya lupa!!" ucapnya menyesal, para antagonis yang lain ikut-ikutan menyesal.

"GA ADA AMPUN BUAT KALIAN!! HIH! DASAR OON!!"

"What are you? Pabu!" kata Hiruma dan Akaba berbarengan.

"APAAAA!!!?"

"Ampun!!! Music on!!" sebuah intro lagu yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh kalangan orang yang suka minta maaf dan E. tiba-tiba terdengar. Chaos terdiam mendengar lagu ini kemudian…

(All antagonis)

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!"(they're singing Sorry Sorry SuJu now!!?)

"Apa!!? Mereka nyanyi lagi!!?" seru Cecille ga percaya. "Mana dancenya sok sekseh gitu lagi! Mereka pikir ini masih lebaran?! Tau-tau minta maap kaya gitu!!"

"Mana semuanya ikut dance lagi!! Idiih! Baju zirahnya berisik tau!!" kata Tidus sambil nutup kupingnya keberisikan.

"Kalian ini…" Sakuraba menatap mereka berdua Prihatin.

"KALIAN……!!!!" mendadak Chaos kembali berteriak marah. Semua tokoh langsung pada diem. Chaos menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan gimana gitu… "Itu lagu kesukaan big bos!! Sorry Sorry! Rasanya pengen gue bilang Sorry ke Cosmos tapi ga mungkin!! Ah~kyaa!!" katanya ceria en kecentilan. Semua dumbfounded.

"Big boss… suka lagu ini en mau dia nyanyiin ke Cosmos??" Emperor menunjuk Chaos(yang malah ikut ngedance sama mereka sekarang) dengan pandangan ga percaya. "Mereka bisa jadi damai dong??"

"Aha~percaya aku, kawan. Ga mungkin mereka damai~ada juga makin berantem. Kenapa? Soalnya bisa-bisa Cosmos jadi gila ngedenger big boss nyanyi en dance kaya gini~" kata kefka santai. Emperor manggut-manggut mengerti. "Udahlah~kita dance aja lagi~!"

Cloud, merasa sebel karena Sephiroth nyuekin dia gara-gara sibuk ngedance, akhirnya habis kesabaran juga. "Woooiiii!! Lo pada ngedance mulu!!" serunya kesal. Semua langsung pada nengok kedia. "Jangan dance mulu dong! Kita kan sebel gara-gara dicuekin!!! Kasih kita kesempatan keq!!"

"Eeh… jangan abis kesabaran gitu dong, Cloud." Kata Kakei, belom pernah liat Cloud marahnya kaya gini.

"Gimana ga abis kesabaran!!? Gue kan juga pengen jadi pusat perhatian!! Tapi mereka mulu yang jadi pusat perhatian!!" jadi Cloud ngambek Cuma gara-gara hal sepele kaya gini?? Akhirnya para antagonis memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dance mereka lagi.

Sakuraba Prihatin sama keadaan mental para tokoh yang ga stabil. "Yaudah, bang Cloud mau nyanyi apa?" tanyanya. Cloud menatapnya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

"Mirotic…" jawabnya mistis. Para protagonist sweatdropped. "Aku bakal pilih member sendiri…" lalu Cloud berjalan menyusuri deretan para protagonist. "Squall, masuk." Dia menunjuk Squall.

"What? Me? Gue masih cape tadi abis jijingkrakan dance balloon!" Squall protes.

"Ga ada protes!!" tapi Cloud menatapnya horror jadinya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes lebih lanjut. "Tidus, you're in." Tidus Cuma bisa menggangguk pasrah. Cloud kembali menyeleksi. "Kakei, lo masuk juga." Dia menunjuk Kakei.

"…………………" merupakan tanggapan Kakei.

"Hmm…" Cloud kembali melihat-lihat. "Aha~Sakuraba masuk. Ok, it set!" katanya. Saking kagetnya Sakuraba ga bisa protes atau ngomong apa-apa. Jadi, mereka berlima mulai menyusun formasi.

Para antagonis masih sibuk dance ketika suara Tidus yang kaya ga iklhas gitu terdengar dibelakang mereka. "Yo! Hadirin sekalian! Gentian dong dancenya! Kita juga mau nih~!" jadi mereka menghentikan dance mereka dan menonton. Para dancer udah memakai baju-baju Mirotic yang ah~so hot itu loh…

Video klip mode on…

Can you hear me?(berkerumun)

(Squall)

At the start, you were sweetly, naturally attracted to me(jump and strated to dance like DBSK Mirotic)(Ultimecia blushing because it's the truth)  
You stepped up to me and told me it would forever be like that

(Sakuraba)

All the possibilities, opened up Oh~(gerakan tangannya sangat seksi)

(Tidus)  
What is love? What! It's now meant by the Red Ocean  
I'm breakin' my rules again, you know it's getting boring(Jecth frozen because he can't believe that his boy can be so sexy like this)

(Kakei)

Even if you're hurt a bit, it's okay Oh~(all the girl scream "Aah~~!")

(All, reff)  
You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me(they were so sekseh!!)  
You can't escape I got you- Under my skin("weteep!!?" semua orang tua yang ada disana membatin)  
You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me  
You're my slave, I got you under my skin(everyone stop with sexy pose)

(Sakuraba)  
The piercing stare that burrows into your head(everyone show their muscles, make the girls moaned)  
It's not me, my still chrome heart

(Tidus)  
It's the road you chose Oh~

(Kakei)  
Running through your veins, flowing through you are millions of my crystal("Yang dia maksud tuh Mizumachi?" tanya Hiruma. "Ga tau." Tanggap Akaba)  
Finally it has started, the end of my metamorphosis

(Cloud)

Isn't this also love? Oh~(sexy move that could make Aerith and Tifa crazy)

(All, reff)

(Cloud)  
Together with one time's kiss~ The day is fresh- a strong pull(bertopang dagu sambil bergerak kiri kanan dengan seksi)

(Kakei)  
The second kiss, your heart felt hot and about to explode(dia satu-satunya yang tegak dengan keren, yang lain nunduk dengan keren)

(Cloud)  
Yeah~ I got you! You know you got it!(high five with Kakei)

(Sakuraba)  
Yeah~ woah!

(All)

Come on! Come on!(All the girls seems gonna passed out) I got you- Under my skin

(All, Squall become a backing here)  
In your dreams I control you with my magic spells(they was MORONIC!!)  
You're once again yearning .. I got you- Under my skin

(All, Squall, Tidus, Cloud and Sakuraba switchly become a backing here)

My devils ride, there's no more room for breathing, if that happens(they were sexy too much)  
How will it be to enjoy it now I got you- Under my skin

(All, reff, Sakuraba become a backing here)

(All, reff, Squall become a backing here)

(they end it with a passionate bow)

Video klip mode off…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! THEY WERE SEXY TOO MUCH, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Cosmos histeris yang tau-tau muncul ga tau darimana.

"Waaa!!! Kaget!!!!" semuanya terpekik kaget terutama mereka yang masih pose. Pose seksinya ancur deh…

"Lah? Nona kapan datengnya??" tanya Warrior of Light.

"Pas mereka mulai dance sekseh ini~" jawab Cosmos, tampang mesum. "Aku juga mau liat Warrior of Light joged…" katanya tiba-tiba sambil melihat Warrior of Light dengan pandangan memohon.

"Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menolak." Warrior of Light menolak dengan cepat. "Bahkan walau Nona yang minta."

"Bener juga… kita suru aja Warrior of Light jogged!!" seru Garland semangat.

"Hah!!?"

"Iya! Joged!! Joged!!!" semua bersorak gembira, memaksa Warrior of Light ngedance.

"Ga mau!!!!!! Harga diriku sebagai ksatria cahaya bakal ilang kalo aku dance!!!!!"

Video klip mode on…(Warrior of Light solo song)

"This song…" mulainya. "It's Xiah Junsuu solo Japan song… the title is Rainy night…" lalu dia mulai bernyanyi.

Rain in my heart,  
The tears won't stop, tonight  
In the end, you left me behind, like something temporarily forgotten...  
I miss you(the mean is so deep, everyone is so absorb now)

* This world without you trembles in the dark  
It'd be nice if this was all just a dream  
Though I want to see you, oh my girl  
The reason I can't meet you  
Is because I don't want to hear your goodbye(everyone lost in their own thought)

Baby I still love you(the tone is so soft)

Don't cry anymore,  
You're always being a crybaby  
And even that part of you is so sweet(the girls started to cry)  
Now someone else, not me,  
Is wiping away your tears

But I love you, you're unforgettable  
Alive only in my memories,  
This feeling is forever  
Your scent from that day we embraced will never leave my body  
Baby I still love you(Tidus can't hold it anymore, so he hug Jecht because he's so sad remembering apart from Yuna)

I can't take it off, this cross on my chest with your name engraved on it  
Baby you're my love(Cloud cry so loudly because he remember of Aerith)

* Repeat

Even now, I love you  
(Baby I still love you)  
You're unforgettable

I'm just living in memories  
This feeling will last forever  
Even if ceaseless rain falls on my heart alone,(the tear is slowly going out)  
Eternally drenching it  
I can't say "goodbye" cause I love you(everyone cry out)

(End the song with a very soft voice and the cry)

Video klip mode off…

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!! Waaaaaaaaa!! Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu yang begitu sedih!!!???" Sephiroth meraung-raung sedih sambil nangis keras-keras.

"Tau! Aku kan inget Aerith!!" Cloud ikut-ikutan.

"Hiks… hiks… kalo aku boleh tau, kamu nyanyi buat siapa sih??" tanya Buzz sambil menghapus air matanya.

Semua protagonist dan antagonis, tidak sadar ternyata saling menghibur 1 sama lain. Warrior of Light menghapus air matanya. "Aku menyanyikan lagu ini…" katanya. "Untuk Nona Cosmos…"

"Hah? Apa—srooot! Pa—apa??" tanya Cosmos kaget yang lagi sibuk meres ingus. "Kenapa buat aku? Kita ga berpisah."

"Mungkin sekarang belum…" Warrior of Light membuang mike ditangannya. "Tapi sebentar lagi!!" kemudian dia menerjang Garland. Semua teringat kalau mereka kesini mau perang jadi kemudian mencari lawan masing-masing dan mulai pukul-pukulan.

"Apa!? Koq mereka malah pukul-pukulan!!?" tanya Riku kebingungan.

"Kalo lo lupa atau gimana, tujuan mereka kesini kan emang buat perang…" kata kakei Prihatin sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Mana nih Hiruma sama Akaba?"

"Koq kamu nyariin mereka?" tanya Sakuraba.

"La iyalah. Lawan yang sepadan buat kita kan Cuma mereka."

"…………………" Sakuraba dan Riku sweatdropped.

Sementara itu, keadaan Akaba dan Hiruma…

"Hiruma, rencana lo gimana?" tanya Akaba akhirnya. Lagi sibuk tunning gitar ditengah perang.

"Jadilah… walau awal-awalnya rada ga keprediksi sama gue sih…" angguk Hiruma santai, maen laptop ditengah perang. Lagi upload foto ke facebook, photobucket, google en yahoo. Ga lupa video yang daritadi dia rekam tentang dance-dance gila itu dia upload ke facebook sama youtube. Aib semua orang terbuka deh(termasuk aibnya sendiri).

"Kapan mau dilaksanain?"

"Sekarang juga boleh," Hiruma menutup laptopnya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. "Gimana mata merah sialan? Target ketemu?" tanyanya.

"Jangan panggil gue mata merah…" Akaba celingukan, udah ga tunning gitar lagi. Dia menangkap sosok Kakei, Riku dan Sakuraba yang lagi cengo ditengah medan perang. "Aha, target ditemukan."

Hiruma nyengir puas. "Good~" katanya.

"Hah!? Apaan itu!? Ada yang melesat kearah kita arah jam 9!!" seru Riku terkejut. Kakei dan Sakuraba menoleh. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyambar pinggang mereka bertiga.

"Weqs!!?"

"Jangan ribut! Kita bakal kabur darisini!! Kita bakal kembali kedunia kita!" seru Hiruma, yang membopong Riku dan Sakuraba.

"Apa!? Gimana caranya!? Dan yang lebih penting, kalian ga bukannya berpihak sama penjahat itu ya!?!" tanya Sakuraba kebingungan.

"Kita Cuma pura-pura! Salah 1 cara bertahan hidup didunia asing adalah, pilih temen yang tepat!"

"Cara kita kembali adalah dengan menamatkan game ini! Mereka balik kedunia mereka masing-masing begitu juga kita!" balas Akaba yang membawa Kakei.

"Nah, namatinnya gimana?" tanya Kakei datar. Akaba terdiam.

"Yah… rencana Hiruma sekarang adalah namatin game ini…" katanya ragu-ragu. "Yaitu dengan cara mengalahkan salah 1 pihak yang seharusnya kalah…"

"Pihak yang harusnya kalah yang mana?" tanya Riku mulai was was.

"Kekeke… Cuma ada 1 kemungkinan!" Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai buaya itu lagi. "Kalian turun napa sih!!? Berat tau!!" serunya kesal. Jadi Sakuraba, Riku dan Kakei yang keenakan digendong langsung turun dengan buru-buru.

"Okay… jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" Sakuraba bertanya ketika mereka sudah berlari kembali kearah pusat rencana Hiruma.

"Kekeke… sekarang kita kearah orang yang mau kita kalahin~" jawab Hiruma bangga. Dia melihat targetnya didepan sana. "YAITU MEMBUNUH CEWE SIALAN YANG MEMBUAT KITA TERPERANGKAP DISINI!!!!!" kemudian dia mengeluarkan semua pistol dan bazooka yang dimilikinya dan mengarahkannya ke Cosmos yang berdiri tidak jauh darisana.

"KYAAA!!!!!" jerit Cosmos kaget. Buru-buru Kakei dan Akaba menahan Hiruma.

"Maap mba! Salah orang!! Maklum nih orang matanya udah kereyepan gara-gara kerjanya online depan laptop mulu!!" Kakei nyengir salting kearah Cosmos yang masih shock sambil memegang tangan kiri Hiruma yang megang ribuan handgun, magnum dan shotgun sementara Akaba menahan tangan kanan Hiruma yang megang 3 bazooka dan 1 rocket launcher.

Mereka menyeret Hiruma pergi darisana. "Lo gimana sih??! Ga ngerti nih saking jeniusnya lo jadi bego banget apa gimana! Tapi udah jelas-jelas dimana-mana kalo yang jahat dikalahin baru tamat gamenya!! Fuuh…" kata Akaba kesal. "Lagian lo bilang di rencana lo itu kita bakal ngalahin bos para penjahat! Artinya lo salah nyerang en ga ngerti ucapan lo sendiri apa gimana!!?"

"Hiruma… saraf otakmu terputus ya gara-gara kelamaan liat cewe-cewe cantik en sekseh disini lebih dari Anezaki?" tanya Sakuraba.

Hiruma melepaskan diri dari kedua orang yang masih memeganginya. "Menurut gue, cewe-cewe itu ga menarik! Soalnya mereka udah tante-tante!" katanya. "Lagian gue bener koq! Nyerang bos para penjahat!!"

"Bener darimana!!? Yang lo serang itu Cosmos!! Bosnya para jagoan!!" Riku menunjuk Cosmos histeris.

"Eh, dengerin gue en pikirin dengan logika. Yang bikin mereka kejebak disini tuh siapa? Tuh cewe! Demi menjaga kedamaian Narration dia ngesummon jagoan-jagoan dari tiap game FF! Chaos Cuma ngerasa terancam gara-gara dia punya tentara yang kuat jadi dia ikut-ikutan nyummon para penjahat! Coba kalo Cosmos coba melindungi Narration dengan kekuatannya sendiri, pasti saat ini mereka lagi berbahagia didunia masing-masing!" jelas Hiruma Panjang lebar.

"Dipikir-pikir… bener juga sih…" Kakei manggut-manggut setuju. Akaba juga ikutan.

"Tapi ini kan gara-gara Chaos! Kalo dia ga muncul pasti Cosmos ga bakal nyummon para jagoan! Chaos terlalu kuat buat dikalahin dia sendiri!" Sakuraba masih membela Cosmos.

"Nah~itu lagi! Coba Cosmos ga segitu lemahnya en mencoba melawan Chaos dengan kekuatan sendiri dengan pantang menyerah! Kalo kalah, ya latian ulang en tantang dia lagi! Susah banget sih! Itulah orang yang ga mau berjuang dengan kekuatan sendiri!! Kaya kita nih, lawan Shinryuuji aja menang padahal mereka dijulukin Dewa Kanto!!" lagi-lagi Hiruma menjelaskan dengan logika.

"Iya ya…" Sakuraba mulai teracuni juga.

"Sebenernya kalian berdua salah," celetuk Riku tiba-tiba. "Yang salah tuh Square Enixnya. Kenapa menciptakan tokoh lemah kaya gitu? Coba mereka bikin game yang tokohnya kuat, pasti kita ga kejebak disini!" katanya.

"Lah kalo tokohnya udah kuat darisananya en ga lemah gamenya ga jadi dibuat atuh, ujang!" kata Sakuraba sebal. "Udahlah! Emang udah diclaim darisananya kalo yang jahat tuh si Chaos! Jadi kita ikutin story linenya aja, ok!?" dia beralih kembali pada Hiruma.

Hiruma mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Yaudah." Kemudian dengan cepat dia membidik Chaos dengan rocket launchernya dan kena telak.

CIUUUUUNNNGGG…(bunyi peluru rocket launcher meluncur kearah Chaos)

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!(pelurunya mengenai sasaran dengan sukses)

Semua yang ada disitu langsung bengong dan ga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Mereka perlahan-lahan menoleh kearah Hiruma. Bahkan para pengembara juga ga bisa ngomong apa-apa dan Cuma menatap Hiruma dengan ga percaya. Tiba-tiba sebuah terowongan dimensi ruang dan waktu terbuka dibelakang mereka.

"Ahaaa! Ini dia tumpangan kita!!" seru Hiruma girang sambil menyambar Riku dan Sakuraba lagi. Akaba yang melihat tindakannya ikut-ikutan menyambar Kakei yang cengo ditempat.

"Adios semuanya!! Sampe ketemu lagi di game kalian selanjutnya!!!"

"Kita bakal maenin game kalian dari awal sampe tamat, ok ok!!?"

"Thanks atas kebaikan kalian mau nerima kita disini! See you next time aja yah!!"

"Sayonara en gud bai!! Ai jast wanne sei teng kyu geto loh!!"

"Makasih ya semuanya!! I'll miss you all pastinya!!!"

Kemudian mereka menghilang tertelan terowongan itu. Terowongan itu juga langsung tertutup begitu kepala Kakei yang paling terakhir masuk menghilang. Para tokoh masih cengo.

"Err… yang barusan tuh apa?" Tidus memecah keheningan.

"Jadi ceritanya tamat nih??" mereka semua bertatapan dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

***

Diterowongan…

"Ahh~! Akhirnya kita balik kedunia kita!" kata Riku lega. "Aku ga sabar pengen megang bola lagi…" dia berangan-angan.

"Siapa bilang?" ujar Hiruma. Semua menatapnya dengan pandangan ga percaya. "Kemungkinan kita langsung balik kedunia kita Cuma 0,2 %. Sisanya kemungkinan besar kita bakal nyasar kedunia laen lagi dan harus mencari terowongan yang tepat buat balik kedunia kita." Jelasnya sabar.

"What!? Jadi bakal ada pertarungan en penjelajahan kaya tadi lagi!!? Aish…" Sakuraba menundukkan kepalanya cape.

"Yaudahlah… lumayan buat nambah pengalaman kita… ga rugi juga kan? Kita jadi penjelajah game pertama di Eyeshield 21." Hibur Kakei tanpa semangat.

"Tsk. Kalau begini kapan aku bisa maen piano lagi?" Akaba menggigit jarinya kesal. Dia melihat cahaya didepannya. "Fuuh… kelihatannya terowongan ini sudah berakhir. Aku melihat cahaya didepan sana."

***

Omake:

"…………………" Vanilla menatap layar PSPnya tanpa ekspresi. "Cc, cc! sini deh!" dia memanggil kakaknya yang berada disitu.

"Apaan?" tanya Gun n RoseS sebal soalnya digangguin pas dia lagi nyiramin kebon mawar penuh nyamuk miliknya.

"Emangnya cerita FF Dissidia kaya gini yah? Koq gajebo banget sih?"

"Hah? Emang kaya gimana? Coba sini gue liat!" Vanilla memberikan PSP padanya. Gun n RoseS menatap PSP itu dengan seksama. "Uuh… kayanya ada yang salah sama memorinya. Coba lo maenin ulang."

Finally… finally… FINALLY DISSIDIA FF TAMAD!!! AKU BAKAL LANJUT KE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA DIMANA MEREKA TIBA DIDUNIA BARU!!! Chapter ini agak lebih Panjang dari biasanya. Thanks for read it! Review n feedback saia terima dengan senang hati!!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Humm… langsung aja deh…

Disclaimer:except the story, nothing is mine…(akhirnya ngaku juga)

Chapter 5:

This World Called…!!?

By:Vanilla Amano

_Diterowongan…_

"_Ahh~! Akhirnya kita balik kedunia kita!" kata Riku lega. "Aku ga sabar pengen megang bola lagi…" dia berangan-angan._

"_Siapa bilang?" ujar Hiruma. Semua menatapnya dengan pandangan ga percaya. "Kemungkinan kita langsung balik kedunia kita Cuma 0,2 %. Sisanya kemungkinan besar kita bakal nyasar kedunia laen lagi dan harus mencari terowongan yang tepat buat balik kedunia kita." Jelasnya sabar._

"_What!? Jadi bakal ada pertarungan en penjelajahan kaya tadi lagi!!? Aish…" Sakuraba menundukkan kepalanya cape._

"_Yaudahlah… lumayan buat nambah pengalaman kita… ga rugi juga kan? Kita jadi penjelajah game pertama di Eyeshield 21." Hibur Kakei tanpa semangat._

"_Tsk. Kalau begini kapan aku bisa maen piano lagi?" Akaba menggigit jarinya kesal. Dia melihat cahaya didepannya. "Fuuh… kelihatannya terowongan ini sudah berakhir. Aku melihat cahaya didepan sana."_

_***_

Seorang cowo berambut merah sedang menatap langit diatasnya dengan pandangan nanar. "Hah…" dia menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan bermaksud berbalik pergi darisana ketika tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari atas sana.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hm??" jadi cowo itu menoleh kearah teriakan itu berasal, yaitu langit yang dipandanginya tadi. Dia langsung jawdropped begitu melihat siapa yang teriak. 5 orang asing terjatuh dari sebuah lubang hitam(black hole??) menuju kearahnya. "UWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" karena kaget, dia jadi ikut berteriak, bukannya nolongin orang-orang yang jatoh itu.

"Awas!!" tiba-tiba seorang cowo berambut pirang pendek dan om-om berambut coklat Panjang dan memakai kacamata muncul didepannya. Mereka menangkap 3 dari 5 orang yang terjatuh itu. "2 lagi!!"

"Oke!!" bocah berambut hitam dikuncir 2 yang baru muncul melempar boneka kecil kearah 2 orang yang nyaris mencium tanah itu dan ajaibnya, bonekanya membesar.

"Hoi, hoi! Mereka ga papa!!?" tanya cowo yang berambut pirang tadi panik sambil menaruh 2 orang yang dia tangkap tadi ketanah. Boneka raksasa dan om-om tadi ikut menaruh orang yang mereka tangkap disebelahnya.

"Coba aku periksa!" cewe berambut coklat keabu-abuan segera memeriksa 5 orang yang sekarang pingsan itu. Dia memeriksa mereka dengan seksama. "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka Cuma pingsan." Katanya lega.

"Fuh…" cewe yang memiliki rambut emas pendek menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia mendelik kearah cowo yang berambut merah. "Kenapa kau bukannya menolong mereka!!? Malah teriak seperti orang gila begitu! Kau lupa ya sebagai seorang bangsawan kita harus menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan!!?" dia memarahinya.

Cowo berambut merah itu meringis bersalah. "Ya maap… orang mereka semua teriakannya emang bikin merinding… orang yang bawa-bawa gitar itu tenang banget en malah maen gitar sambil jatoh(pingsan gara-gara gitarnya lepas dari tangannya en mental kemana tau), yang kecil rambut perak teriak normal layaknya orang biasa(pingsan karena shock dia selamat), yang cakep en rambutnya ga tau pirang ga tau coklat ngejerit-jerit gaje(pingsan gara-gara cape ngejerit), yang tinggi gede matanya bikin ngeri(pingsan gara-gara matanya kecolok bambu(??))… yang rambutnya pirang jabrik malah nyengir kegirangan(ga tau pingsan gara-gara apa)… gimana aku ga ikut ngejerit??" katanya.

"Udahlah… sekarang kita bawa mereka ke penginapan terdekat…" usul yang berambut pirang pendek masuk akal. "Kota terdekat kemana??" tanyanya.

"Hmm… kalo ga salah sih… Grand Chokmah," jawab si bocah berkuncir 2.

***

"Hmm?" Riku membuka matanya setelah tidur panjangnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring sedari tadi, tempat tidur yang empuk, nyaman dan enak. "Nih dimana? Yang jelas bukan Dissidia lagi. Di Dissidia ga ada kasur seenak ini…" gumamnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa semua teman seperjalannya masih molor.

"Woi! Bangun semuanya!!" serunya sebal sambil membangunkan mereka kasar. Akaba yang keberisikan bangun duluan.

"Apaan sih, cebol!? Berisik banget!" katanya sambil duduk. Yang lain juga mulai pada bangun.

"Sejak terbangun dari tidur pulasku ini, aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Mulai Riku. Yang lain kini menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Ok. Mulai dari kabar baiknya dulu. Disaat kaya begini, aku pengen kabar yang bisa nenangin hati aku yang sedang kacau." Pinta Sakuraba yang paling normal disini.

"Baiklah. Ehem. Kabar baiknya adalah, kita udah keluar dari terowongan sial yang berakhir dilangit dan selamat dari kenikmatan jatuh sejauh 20 meter. Kita tetap bersama, ga ada yang kepisah dan ga ada yang jadi antagonis kali ini, kita sekarang berada disebuah tempat yang mewah dan enak banget. Tidur pules ga ada yang bangunin diatas kasur yang empuk." Lapor Riku lengkap selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Cih, kabar baik semua. Padahal aku mau jadi antagonis lagi," Hiruma menggerutu sebal sambil menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ketempat tidur dan nyantai lagi. "Terus kabar buruknya adalah??" tanyanya.

"Kabar buruknya… kita bukan berada didunia kita. Kita ada ditempat yang ga kita kenal sama sekali. Kemungkinan besar, orang yang nolongin kita naro kita disebuah hotel mewah en kabur padahal kita ga punya uang buat bayar biaya hotelnya." Kata Riku serius. Semua diem.

"Oke… itu lumayan bahaya sih… tapi masa orang yang udah nyelametin nyawa kita tega ngelakuin hal kaya gitu? Itu sih sama aja ngebuang nyawa kita abis diselametin dong," komentar Kakei. "Iya kan semua?"

"Uuh… yah kalo ternyata yang nolongin kita antagonis gimana?" tanya Sakuraba. "Mungkin aja mereka tega gitu…"

"Fuuh… belom tau lo rupanya… bahkan walaupun antagonis, mereka pasti masih punya rasa kemanusiaan buat ga ngelakuin hal kaya gitu…" celetuk Akaba. "Kalopun mereka emang jahat banget, mereka pasti bakal tetep ngurusin kita dengan mempertimbangkan kita bisa dimanfaatin apa ngga." Dia menggapai-gapai sebelahnya dengan tenang, tapi karena tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dia menoleh.

"Bah!!? Gitar gue mana!!?" jerit Akaba frustasi. Semua menggeleng ga tau, kecuali Hiruma yang emang tidur lagi.

"Gitar? Maksudnya ini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Dipintu, berdirilah si cowo berambut merah dan pirang tadi. Yang merah membawa serpihan(??) gitar Akaba yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! GITAR GUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" buru-buru Akaba melompat dari tempat tidur dan mengambil gitar kesayangannya itu dan menelitinya baik-baik. "AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" kemudian dia membentur-benturkan kepalanya kelantai yang mengkilap itu. Sakuraba dan Kakei segera menghentikannya sebelum tindakannya membunuh mereka semua(maksudnya mati malu gitu).

"Ehe… he…" si cowo berambut merah tertawa ragu-ragu melihat mereka semua. "Jadi, eeh… kalian sudah sadar? Ga papa kan?" pertanyaannya merujuk pada Akaba yang udah jadi setengah gila itu.

"Ga papa, koq. Cuma dia stress aja gara-gara gitarnya yang selama ini setia nemenin dia udah jadi serpihan begitu…" Riku nyengir salah tingkah padanya. "Oh, iya! Makasih udah nolongin kita! Izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Riku, yang matanya ada rinnegannya Kakei—"

"Hai. Senang berkenalan." Kata Kakei tanpa ekspresi, masih menenangkan Akaba.

"—yang rambutnya ga jelas warnanya itu Sakuraba—"

"Yoroshiku!" sahut Sakuraba ceria, terus ga sengaja ketonjok Akaba.

"—yang lagi tidur kaya setan itu Hiruma—"

"………………………" Hiruma tetap tidur. Aura kegelapan menyelimutinya, membuat kedua cowo yang masih diambang pintu itu merinding sendiri.

"—yang ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas itu namanya… err… Akaba."

"DIMANA GITARKU!!? DIMANA SUNGLASSESKU!!?? DIMANA ISTRIKU!!??? UWOO, UWOO!!!" Kakei dan Sakuraba memutuskan untuk membuatnya pingsan biar diem.

"Jadi, kalian adalah??"

"Hah??" si rambut pirang masih sibuk menatap Akaba penuh minat ketika ditanya. "Oh, maap. Rada tulalit nih, hehe. Aku Guy, dia Luke. Salam kenal!" katanya penuh charisma.

"Hai!" Luke tersenyum pada mereka.

"Aish… what charisma…" Sakuraba memalingkan wajahnya dari Guy. "Uh, maaf. Kalo boleh tau, ini dimana ya?" tanyanya, berusaha tetap normal.

"Hah? Dimana? Becanda aja. Ini di Grand Chokmah, capitalnya Malkuth Empire." Jelas Guy bingung.

"Sekarang kita ada di mansion Emperor Peony the Ninth. Wajar kalo kalian ga tau isi rumah penguasa kalian sendiri." Luke menambahkan dengan agak Prihatin.

"Weteep!!? Ini rumah penguasa!!? Kita bisa dieksekusi kalo ketauan nyelinap masuk kesini!!" seru Sakuraba panik sambil ngejambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa!!? Ada yang bilang rumah penguasa!? Pasti hartanya banyak! Kalo dijarah lumayan nih!!" Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya dengan semangat, udah megang shotgun ga ngerti darimana.

"Hiruma!!" Riku, Kakei dan Sakuraba otomatis melempar segala barang yang bisa mereka raih kearah kepala Hiruma yang semuanya kena telak. Jadi Hiruma tidur(pingsan?) lagi.

"Ehehe, maap. Nih 2 orang emang eror. Maklum aja, dua-duanya abis jadi penjahat sih…" Riku nyengir salah tingkah ke kedua penyelamatnya.

"Uh, yeah… of course kita ngerti…" kata Guy. "Nah, sekarang kita mau nginterogasi kalian. Bisa minta waktunya kan?" tanyanya.

"Yup, yup."

"Bagus, Luke, panggil yang lain kesini," perintah Guy pada Luke. Luke mengangguk dan keluar darisana. "Nah, mulai darimana ya?"

"Boleh ga kalo kita nanya sesuatu dulu?" Kakei angkat tangan. Guy mengangguk. "Ok, ini di game apaan ya?"

To be continued…(I get used to it)

Kan masih awal, jadinya dikit dulu gitu, hhe(). until next chapter!! Karena Hiruma pingsan(satu-satunya yang tau tentang dunia hiburan elektronik disitu), jadi Kakei nanya deh ke Guy, yang tentu aja ga ngerti apa-apa.


	6. Chapter 6

Update chapter 6!! Happy reading, vivachoro okay!!

Disclaimer:……………… ga ada yang punya aku koq(kecuali storylinenya), tenang aja…

Chapter 6:

Introduction To Madness…!!

By:Vanilla Amano

"Game itu apaan??" tanya Guy dan Luke bersamaan.

"Game itu… ya game!" Kakei menjelaskan dengan tidak jelas.

Sakuraba menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Kakei, mereka mana ngerti… menurut mereka ini bukan game… tapi dunia mereka… jadi percuma aja kita nanya mereka gitu…" katanya.

"Hmm? Gitu ya? Maap deh…" Kakei beralih ke Luke dan Guy lagi. "Maap, tapi lupain aja apa yang aku bilang tadi."

"Uh… ok…" Guy tersenyum terpaksa. Dia melirik Luke, yang lagi ngeliatin Riku penuh minat(??). "Umh… maap, tapi kita ada sedikit urusan jadi harus keluar dari sini. Nanti kita balik lagi, koq. Tenang aja~" katanya. "Iya kan Luke?"

"Apa? Oh, iya," angguk Luke. "Kalo gitu kita ngurusin urusan kita dulu ya!" dan dia dan Guy keluar dari kamar itu. Riku, Sakuraba dan Kakei lirik-lirikan.

"Tau ga? Kayanya mereka nyurigain kita sebagai penjahat or something like that deh…" kata Riku.

"Mau tau pendapatku—" Sakuraba memulai.

"Ngga," Riku dan Kakei memotong dengan kejam. Sakuraba cemberut. "Haha! Becanda Sakuraba! Apaan emang??"

Sakuraba menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalo menurutku, mereka bukan nyurigain apa kita ini penjahat atau bukan…" katanya. "Tapi menurutku, mereka lebih nyurigain kita ini waras apa ngga… apalagi dengan 2 orang gila ini sama kita…" dia menunjuk Akaba dan Hiruma.

"…………………" Riku dan Kakei bertukar tatapan penuh arti. Mau tidak mau, Sakuraba ada benarnya juga.

***

"Hey, Luke… menurutmu mereka itu waras atau ga sih?" tanya Guy begitu dia dan Luke sampai diluar.

"Ga ngerti sih… tapi yang jelas, yang namanya Riku itu manis juga... sayang cowo…" Luke mendesah kecewa. Guy menatapnya dengan pandangan maksud-lo-apa-?-apa-gue-mau-lo-lupain-?. "Tenang saja, Guy! Aku tidak melupakanmu koq! Kau juga manis!!" Luke tertawa ceria dan memeluk Guy yang masih cengo.

"Apa yang kulihat dan kudengar benar?" tiba-tiba, suara dewasa seorang laki-laki terdengar dari belakang mereka. Luke melepaskan pelukannya dari Guy dan menatap laki-laki yang berbicara barusan.

"Jade… aku pikir siapa…" Luke mencibir. Laki-laki berambut Panjang coklat dan memakai kacamata yang dipanggil Jade itu tersenyum dan mendekati mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar para pasien disini?" tanyanya.

"Baik… tapi aku ga yakin mereka waras…" kata Guy. "Dan tau ga? Mereka nyebut-nyebut sesuatu yang disebut game… aku sih ga ngerti…"

"Game?" Jade memastikan. Luke dan Guy mengangguk. "Humm… menarik. Coba kulihat apa mereka bisa kujadikan percobaan baru mengenai Replica." Dia meraih kenop pintu menuju kamar para pengembara, tetapi Luke mencegahnya.

"Tau ga Jade? Ga tau napa aku ngerasa mendingan kamu jangan nemuin mereka sendirian deh…" Luke nyengir. "Gimana kalo kita panggil yang laen en kita temuin mereka bareng-bareng?" usulnya.

"Ya! Ide yang bagus!" Guy bersorak. "Ayo om Jade… kami bantu om kebawah~" dia memegang tangan Jade yang sebelah lagi.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian berakting aneh sekali sejak pasien-pasien ini datang…" kata Jade. "Tapi apa dayaku? Aku memang sudah tua… jadi baik sekali kalian ingin membantuku turun kebawah~" katanya yang berarti adalah Luke dan Guy harus melayaninya seharian kalo ga mau dia masuk kekamar 5 orang stress itu sendirian.

"You really is obnoxious…"

***

"Gimana nih?? Hiruma belom bangun… padahal kan yang tau hal-hal kaya beginian dia!" kata Riku sambil menggeplak-geplak Hiruma yang belom bangun juga.

"Jangan-jangan mati lagi…" kata Kakei pesimis dengan datar.

"Jangan ampe deh! Nanti kita ga bisa balik kalo kita ga punya otaknya dia!!"

Tiba-tiba, Akaba bangun dari tidurnya. "Gitarku…" gumamnya. Semua langsung merinding. Akaba seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. "GITAR GUEEE!!!!!!! ANCUUUUUUUUUURRR!!!!! UUUUAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!! GITAR GU—"

"Bisa diem ga sih? Kalo ngga kita pingsanin lagi loh," kata Riku yang dengan kecepatan Rodeo Drive udah ngebekep mulut Akaba. "Sekarang kita lagi bingung tau! Jangan bikin kita tambah stress dong!"

"Tapi… gitarku…" kata Akaba dengan lemas ketika Riku melepaskan tangannya. Dia terpuruk ditempat tidurnya.

"Ok, jadi coba kita tenang lagi. Kalo perlu nyanyi dulu biar waras lagi deh…" usul Kakei.

"Soal nyanyi, aku jadi inget yang kita menggila di Dissidia itu…" Sakuraba menerawang. "Moga-moga kita ga menggila kaya gitu lagi disini deh…" mohonnya sambil membuka laptop Hiruma yang ada ditangannya.

Riku melotot. "Sakuraba! Dapet tuh laptop darimana!!?"

"Daritadi ada disebelahnya Hiruma… aku Cuma berpikir mungkin kita bisa tau lebih banyak kalo misalnya browsing di internet…" kata Sakuraba sambil menyentuh kursor di laptop Hiruma. Laptop itu menyala.

"Sakuraba, laptop itu pembawa bencana massal. Kalo misalnya kamu nemuin folder berisi black list punya Hiruma tentang kita semua sekalian apus ya…" kata Kakei yang sekarang duduk ditempat tidur Akaba.

"Okay," angguk Akaba. Dia melihat icon-icon di desktop Hiruma yang biasanya ada di desktop orang-orang normal pada umumnya. Tapi ada 1 file mencurigakan yang bernama 'HELL'. "Kayanya aku nemuin folder yang kamu maksud, Kakei…"

"Oh, baguslah…"

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus cari informasi tentang dunia ini dulu! Itu yang penting!" RIku ikut duduk disebelah Akaba dan melihat layar laptop itu.

"Ya… aku mau tau monster kaya gimana yang berani ngancurin gitar aku…" gumam Akaba mistis. Kakei mengelus punggungnya bersimpati(kartu kaleee).

"Tunggu dulu napa! Satu-satu!" seru Sakuraba kesal. "Kalo mau ngenet, lebih cepet pake pengelana internet, rubah kebakaran mogil-la, atau panggung opera??" tanyanya.

"Biasanya mogil-la lebih cepet, tapi suka eror. Kalo pengelana lola tapi jarang eror. Kalo panggung biasanya buat HP. Udah pake mogil-la aja!" usul Riku.

"Ok," Sakuraba mulai browsing. "Hmm?? Apaan nih? Insiden di Y**Tu*b*??"

"Insiden?? Coba buka di new tab!" Riku menunjuk layar laptop itu. Akaba masih nangis-nangis tejees, Kakei masih sibuk menghibur dia sambil ngomongin betapa BIASANYA gitar dan betapa BAGUSNYA kalo hidup normal dengan RINNEGAN yang membuat Akaba tambah ngedown.

"Ok, deh," Sakuraba membuka 'Insiden di Y**T*b*' di new tab dan focus kembali pada pencariannya. "Eh… pake teriakan yahoo atau kacamata gede nih?" kembali dia bertanya.

"Kacamata gede aja… lebih enak…"

Jadi Sakuraba mengetik nama Luke dan Guy di kolom 'cari dengan kacamata gede'. "Kita cari web mereka apa gambar nih?"

"Ya weblah!!" kata Riku kalap. "Lo gaptek banget sih internetnya!!?"

"Ya maap… ketularan Shin kali… soalnya kalo dia ngenet bisa ampe meledak servernya, jadi daripada lanjutin ngenet mendingan kita hentiin dia ngancurin server-server laennya sekalian ma usernya deh…" Sakuraba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, penasaran. Pindah tab dong, kita liat yang di Y**T*b*," pinta Riku penasaran. Sakuraba mengklik tab yang satunya dan langsung menganga begitu melihatnya.

"APAAN INI!!!!!??????"

Video di Y**T*b* itu berjudul 'Don't believe what you see??' lalu dibawahnya ada tambahan, 'Apakah anda percaya dengan kata-kata itu?? Kekeke, lebih baik mulai sekarang jangan percayai lagi… karena setelah melihat video ini anda akan sangat PERCAYA PADA YANG ANDA LIHAT!!! Yah, walaupun terserah pada masing-masing orang untuk percaya atau tidak… tapi akan lebih baik jika anda melihat video ini dan me-ratingnya… PERCAYA TIDAK PERCAYA!!! Kekekeke!!!'.

Kakei dan Akaba penasaran. "Apaan sih?" Kakei ikut duduk didepan laptop.

"Ia, kayanya shock banget…" untuk pertama kalinya perhatian Akaba teralih dari gitarnya yang hancur. Sakuraba takut-takut mengklik 5 video yang ada dibawah judul mengerikan itu. Judul-judulnya adalah:

Villain Gee MV

Balloon Ancur Clip

Sorry Sorry Armor Sound

Different Sexy Mirotic MV

Solo Song Horn Man Rainy Night

"……………………" mereka berlima diem 1000 kata.

"Umm… coba kita liat, Villain Gee MV…" kata Kakei sementara Akaba membatu disebelahnya. Sakuraba mengklik judul itu. Video yang sama dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di DIssidia tertampang disitu. Termasuk adegan Hiruma dan Akaba yang bilang 'PABU'!

Korban pingsan pertama:Akaba.

"Perlukah kita liat yang laen?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Mungkin ga perlu… walau penasaran juga sih…" geleng Riku. Tapi karena sesuatu hal, Sakuraba keburu mengklik judul kedua, Balloon Ancur Klip.

"Aku ga ngapa-ngapain! Mousenya gerak sendiri!" seru Sakuraba karena Riku dan Kakei menatapnya dengan kalap. Ya… Riku ada disana… lompat-lompat en jingkrak-jingkrak kaya orang gila.

Korban pingsan kedua:RIku.

Kakei menatap Riku dan Akaba yang pingsan disebelahnya. "Ga tau kenapa aku ngerasa mendingan ga kita lanjutin dan mendingan di remove deh…" katanya.

"Aku juga maunya begitu… tapi ini udah diprogram biar kita liat ampe abis en filenya udah di protect biar ga bisa diapus…" Sakuraba keliatannya depresi dan nyaris nangis. Sorry Sorry Armor Sound dimainkan, dan emang berisik banget karena suara armor-armor para antagonis yang naudzubillah min zalik berat en berisik.

Korban pingsan ketiga:Sakuraba.

"………………" Kakei diem. "Mungkin ada baiknya aku pingsan duluan…" tapi kemudian dia mendapat ide. "Mungkin aku bisa membuka folder Hiruma dulu baru pingsan." Pikirnya. Jadi dia membuka folder Hiruma dulu. Tapi…

BIIIPP!! INTRUDER DETECT!!! PENGHANCURAN DUNIA AKAN DIMULAI 7 MENIT LAGI DENGAN KORBAN JIWA SEKIAN-SEKIAN MILIAR!!!!!!

"Waduh! Apaan nih!?" kata Kakei bingung. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya tertangkap ketika Different Sexy Mirotic MV dimainkan. Begitu melihat Squall, dia nosebleed ga terkendali.

Korban pingsan keempat:Kakei.

"Aduh… ribut-ribut apaan sih??" erang Hiruma kesal yang baru aja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. "Hmm? Kenapa laptop gue nyala? Mana bom bunuh dirinya juga nyala lagi…" dia berjalan kearah laptopnya dan kemudian mematikan bom bunuh diri itu. "Weleeh… internetnya nyala? Siapa yang abis ngenet???" dia membuka web yang barusan disearching sama Sakuraba dkk sebelum pingsan.

"Nih juga bocah-bocah kenapa pada pingsan lagi?? Jangan pingsan ditengah jalan! Ngalangin tau!" dia mendupak-dupak 4 orang yang pingsan disekitar laptopnya dengan kesal. Tapi sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya, Solo Song Horn Man Rainy Night sedang diputar dan muncullah gambar Warrior of Light lagi nyanyi. "GUAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! MANUSIA BERTANDUK ITU!!! INI KAN VIDEO YANG GUE UPLOAD!!!! GUAAAHHHAHAHAHAH—KKHHH—PERUT GUE—HH-HH-HH… GA BISA NAPAS—JIAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKA!!!!!!!!"

Korban pingsan kelima:Hiruma.

Sementara itu… Luke dan teman-temannya sudah berada diluar pintu kamar mereka. "Ok, semua. Ayo kita tanya identitas dan profil mereka lebih lanjut sekarang!" katanya sambil memutar kenop pintu dengan semangat.

Mereka langsung cengo begitu melihat mayat bergelimpangan. Cewe berambut emas itu yang duluan menguasai suasana. "Ok, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada kematian massal kaya begini??"

***

Gaje abis… ga ngerti ah… repiuw plis!!


	7. Chapter 7

Langsung aja yah!!!! Aku Cuma minjem karakternya dwang koq. Sorry for the long update! Abisnya abis ULUM sih… kenapa harus ada pelajaran bernama IPA, IPS, MTK en BHS SUNDA!!!!????

Chapter 7:

Sweatdrop Forever…

By:Vanilla Amano

"Hmm??" Kakei membuka matanya pelan-pelan(kayanya dia terus yang bangun pertama). Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Luke yang lagi ngeliatin Riku serius banget en Guy yang keliatannya kesel ½ mati. Sisanya dia ga kenal jadi dia biarin aja.

Sakuraba terbangun selanjutnya. "Wah! Kenapa orangnya jadi banyak!!? Mereka berkembang biak!!" serunya kaget ketika melihat banyaknya orang disana. Gara-gara teriakannya itu, Akaba dan Hiruma jadi terbangun.

"Apaan sih, model sialan!!? Berisik tau!!" raung Hiruma ngamuk. Tau kan gimana ganasnya setan yang dibangunin dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ya maap..."

Riku yang juga mendengar ribut-ribut itu juga membuka matanya. "Uwaaa!!!!" dia menjerit kaget ketika melihat Luke yang lagi ngeliatin dia dengan tampang serem banget(buat dia sih).

"BERISIK CEBOL!!!!!!!" kali ini yang berteriak bukan hanya Hiruma, tapi juga Akaba, cewek yang dikuncir 2 dan Guy(yang kayanya cemburu ma Riku jadi OOC dikit, hhe).

"Weqs, ampun all!" kata Riku ketakutan.

"Yak! Udahan ah begonya! Sekarang kita mau nanya ke kalian tau!" kata cewe berambut emas.

"Fuu… mungkin kalian punya hak buat nanya-nanyain kita, secara ini dunia game kalian. Tapi kita juga punya hak buat tau nama kalian… nah, nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Akaba sambil membetulkan sun glassesnya.

"Dia betul loh kawan-kawan…" angguk Luke setuju.

"Ga ada yang nanya pendapat lo," cewe yang berambut coklat panjang mendelik padanya. "Namaku Mystearica Grants. Salam kenal." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Nih cewe udah jutek, nyebelin, sok kuat lagi. Emang sih dia cantik en bodinya bagus, tapi sikapnya ga banget. Kadang-kadang pemalu banget tapi kadang bisa sok tau banget. Rada ga nyambung kalo diajak ngomong tentang hal-hal umum lainnya, soalnya dia tentara or something like that jadi mengabdikan diri buat mempelajari hal-hal kaya gitu. Walo sikapnya kaya gitu, tapi kalo udah liat makhluk imut en lucu dikit aja mendadak dia berubah drastis."_

Tear menatap sekelilingnya curiga. "Kayanya tadi ada yang bisik-bisik… apa Cuma perasaan aku aja?" pikirnya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Selanjutnya aku! Namaku Anise Tatlin! Aku adalah gadis cantik yang berpetualang bersama mereka! Bila kalian melamarku, maka aku akan menerima dengan senang hati selama kalian mempunya uang!" cewe dikuncir 2 itu lompat-lompat ga jelas ditempatnya.

"_Idiih… apaan sih? Cantik?? Cuhii! Udah masih bocah, dada rata, pendek, item lagi! Boneka sama pemiliknya sama aja! Sama-sama serem en nyebelin! Mata duitan, Cuma mau nikahin cowo yang punya duit, kaya en punya title. Udah over protektif banget sama seorang bishounen bernama Ion lagi! Pilih cowo 1 aja napa, mba!! (spoiler buat yang belom maenin)DASAR PENGKHIANAT LICIK—eh salah—CILIK!!!!!!!"_

"Siapa itu yang ngomong!!?? Tokunaga, serang dia!!!!!!!" tapi ga ada yang ngomong atau tertarik ngeliatin dia, jadi dia diem lagi.

"Oke, namaku Natalia Luzu Kimlascan Lanvaldear. Aku putri dari Kerajaan Kimlascan, salam kenal!" cewe berambut emas itu juga ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Buseet... replay lagi namanya..." komentar Sakuraba pelan.

"_Kalo cewe yang 1 ini laen lagi… dia rada-rada plin plan dalam menentukan pilihannya. __Mau pilih yang asli atau yang palsu. Kadang sikapnya suka sok tau en nyebelin banget. Menjunjung tinggi yang namanya keadilan tapi dia sendiri kadang suka ga adil, huahaha. Kalo ada masalah yang bener-bener ngeganggu dia, dia depresinya bakal keterlaluan banget. Bisa ampe ngebahayain orang-orang!"_

Natalia menatap orang disana 1 persatu dengan kesal, tapi dia memutuskan diam saja.

"Colonel Jade Curtiss dari Kerajaan Malkuth. Senang bertemu kalian para kelinci percobaan." Kata Jade, om-om berambut coklat panjang yang berkacamata.

"_Sikapnya bener-bener ga bisa dimengerti. __Entah baik entah jahat entah apalah entah apalah deelel. Dia mempunyai jabatan tinggi di Malkuth dan kuakui emang skillnya hebat banget. Tapi apakah dengan skill kaya gitu dia harus memanfaatkan orang-orang!!?? __Mentang-mentang dia udah tua jadi dia manfaatin kita para orang muda gitu!!??? Udah kerjaannya edan banget lagi, nyiptain replica en boss monster paling edan di sini lagi(yang udah maen tau dong siapa yang dimaksud)!!!!! Pokoknya, dia adalah om-om paling ga biasa diantara om-om paling ga biasa."_

Sebetulnya, Jade tau siapa yang ngomongin dia. Cuma dia lebih tertarik ngeliatin para pengembara jadi dia cuekin aja.

"Oh, jadi udah selese nih perkenalannya?" komentar Sakuraba.

"Sebetulnya bloman. Masih ada lagi yang belom diperkenalin. Ada yang namanya Ion tapi udah meninggal, dan sekarang adanya Florian." Kata Guy.

"_Yang namanya Ion itu baiiiiik… banget. Emang sih dia cewe banget en lemah sekali. Tapi yah, yang namanya kebaikan bisa nutupin semua itu. Dia juga sebenernya kuat banget, Cuma dia ga boleh pake kekuatannya sering-sering. Alhasil, dia modar. Florian, replicanya Ion. Aku masih ga ngerti dia. Kayanya sih sama aja kaya Ion, Cuma dalam versi lebih anak kecilnya aja."_

"Mieuu!!" tiba-tiba, sebuah makhluk lucu, imut, menggemaskan dan lain-lain melompat keatas pangkuan Luke yang masih duduk ditempat tidur RIku. Makhluk itu memiliki kuping yang besar, warna tubuhnya biru dan dia memakai sesuatu seperti cincin disekeliling perutnya. "Master!"

"Mieu!" seru Luke malu.

"Ah, betul. Masih ada 1 makhluk lagi, namanya Mieu." Guy memperkenalkan makhluk itu.

"_Mieu tuh annoying banget deh! Suaranya kaya cewe padahal aslinya laki, bikin stress! Berisik en tampangnya biking ga tega. Dikasarin dikit yang ngebelain banyak sampe mesti hati-hati kalo mau ngejek dia. But well, he's nice."_

"Lucu banget…" kata Riku dan Sakuraba berbarengan. Kakei dan Akaba biasa aja padahal didalem hati udah jerit-jerit pengen ngelus-ngelus kelinci jejadian itu sementara Hiruma diem aja. Dia ngeliatin Mieu dengan pandangan yang ga bisa ditebak.

"Hiruma kenapa?" bisik Kakei ke Akaba.

"Fuu… ga ngerti," Akaba balas berbisik.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong… daritadi kalian denger ga sih ada yang ngomentarin kita pas kita ngeperkenalin diri?" Tanya Natalia. Semua mengangguk. "Nah, Guy, Luke, coba perkenalkan diri kalian! Mungkin dengan ini kita bisa mengetahui siapa yang ngegosipin kita dibelakang!" perintahnya angkuh.

"Baiklah. Namaku Gailardia Cecil. Aku dulu adalah pembantu Luke, tapi sekarang sudah pensiun" kata Guy singkat.

"_Teman kesayanganku. Dia baik banget tapi bisa tegas disaat bersamaan. Rasa setia kawannya gede mampus. Walau masa lalunya kelam tapi kayanya dia udah bisa sedikit melupakannya. __Ga ada temen sebaik dia. Dia phobia cewe. Lucu. Dia ga bisa deket-deket cewe, itu artinya dia sepenuhnya milikku, hwahahahaha!!!! __Sayang sekarang dia udah bisa deket-deket cewe, walau masih canggung sih. Hiks."_

Semua merinding pas denger komentarnya.

"Okay. Luke von Fabre. Eh, replica dari anak Duke Fabre di Kimlasca. Sisanya tak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan. Dulu rambutku panjang, tapi karena sesuatu aku jadi potong rambut. Gratis loh." Luke ikut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tejees.

"_Wiiish! Gila! Luke euy! Hero favorit sepanjang masa! Leadershipnya keren, skillnya juga hebat banget! Gayanya keren dan mukanya emang cakep. Penuh dengan segala hal positif. Intelegencenya juga bagus, dia bisa membuat strategi dengan masuk akal dan pasti berhasil. Yah, walau dulu sempat melakukan kesalahan fatal, tapi sekarang dia bermaksud memperbaikinya. Bagian mana sih yang ga perfect!!!!??????"_

……………………

Krik… krik… krik…

Sunyi senyap…

Tidak ada yang bersuara…

"Well, kalian ga mau gebukin orang yang udah ngejelek-jelekin kalian?" Tanya Jade dengan tenang.

"HOLY LANCE!!!!!"

"AERIAL LASER!!!!!"

"FRIGID RAPTOR!!!!!"

semua tokoh ToA menyerbu Luke, kecuali Jade, yang masih sibuk ngamatin mangsa-mangsa barunya, dan Guy, yang tersipu malu gara-gara komentar tadi.

"Dia menganggapku begitu… ah, co cweet…"

Karena Luke duduk diatas tempat tidur Riku, otomatis Riku juga ikut kena serbu. "Kasihan Riku." Kata Akaba singkat.

"Iya." Komentar Kakei lebih singkat lagi.

"Kalian tega banget sih…" kata Sakuraba. Kemudian, dia melihat Mieu. Makhluk kecil itu melompat keluar dari dalam kerumunan sambil jalan imut banget(buat yang maen tau kan jalannya dia gimana??). dia tersenyum. "Sini, Mi—"

Tapi omongannya terputus ketika melihat Hiruma sudah berdiri dihadapan Mieu. Dia menahan nafasnya. Hiruma terlihat begitu horor tanpa senyum diwajahnya dan expresi yang datar dan menyeramkan(pake senyum aja udah serem banget apalagi ga pake senyum). "Dia akan membunuhnya!!" pikir Sakuraba panik.

Hiruma berjongkok didepan Mieu dan menatapnya kaya tadi. Tangannya terjulur pelan-pelan. Sekarang, semua yang ada diruangan itu menahan nafas. "Ooh…" mereka pikir Hiruma akan menarik keluar handgun dan menembak makhluk malang itu. Tapi kebalikannya.

"Kyaa~! Kawai desu, nee!! A very fucking cute animal is living here~!" kata Hiruma OOC banget sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Mieu girang banget.

"Mieu! Thank you, mister Blonde!" kata Mieu senang sambil tersenyum imut, membikin Hiruma makin OOC en jerit-jerit girang gaje. Semua dumbfounded en jawdropped.

"Ng… Cuma perasaan aku apa emang orang itu sikapnya jadi berubah banget?" Tanya Luke ketakutan sendiri pas liat Hiruma.

"Emang berubah banget koq. Kalian yang baru kenal dia aja merinding apalagi kita yang udah kenal dia dari dulu…" kata Sakuraba sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Fuuh. Soalnya kita udah pernah dia ancem deesbe deesbe. Tapi mendadak dia bisa berubah kaya gini Cuma gara-gara 1 makhluk imut kaya gitu. Bener-bener nyebelin. Dari dulu keq kita kasih makhluk kaya begitu. Fuuh." Gerutu Akaba yang anehnya keliatan… cemburu??

"Ya, ngelawaknya cukup sampai disini aja. Gimana kalo kita mulai apa yang mau kita omongin?" usul Tear masuk akal. Semua tatap-tatapan dan akhirnya menyadari apa tujuan mereka masuk kamar ini.

***

"Aree? Nyasar dari dunia laen? Bisa gitu?" kata Anise tidak percaya sehabis para pengembara memberi tahu kenapa mereka bisa ada disini.

"Ya bisalah... buktinya kita ada disini..." kata Kakei pelan. "Nah, sekarang kalo kami mau bisa balik ke dunia kami, kami harus menamatkan game ini." Katanya.

"Namatin? Game? Apaan tuh? Aku masih ga ngerti..." tanya Guy bingung.

"Susah dijelasinnya, mas… kalo mau tau artinya cari aja di kamus…" suruh Sakuraba sambil ngeliatin Hiruma yang lagi maen sama Mieu en Tear dengan merinding.

"Yah, logisnya begini saja… mereka bukan dari dunia kita. Jadi anggaplah mereka alien ilegal. Dan tentang namatin game, mungkin mereka mempunyai misi untuk mengalahkan sesuatu di dunia ini agar mereka bisa kembali ke dunia mereka." Jade merangkum semua dengan logis.

"Ah~jadi begitu~" para tokoh ToA(minus Tear en Jade) manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kayanya mereka bego semua apa gimana?" bisik Riku pada Akaba.

"Fuu... ga ngerti. Tapi kayanya yang namanya Jade itu satu-satunya harapan kita disini, soalnya Hiruma lagi ga normal." Jawabnya kurang ajar.

"Oi, mata merah sialan! Gue denger tau!" Hiruma menggeram dari kejauhan. "Yah, daripada itu, om sialan! Siapa sih dalang pembuat kekacauan di dunia ini?" tanyanya pada Jade.

"Ah? Om sialan? Lumayan juga, alien jabrik. Yah, dalangnya itu adalah guru dari Luke," balas Jade sambil tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hoo? Alien jabrik? Belum pernah aku bertemu orang yang berani melawanku seperti dirimu, om sialan. Kekeke!" kata Hiruma.

"Ya ampun... 2 orang ini serem banget..." kata Natalia tidak percaya ketika melihat Jade dan Hiruma yang saling tersenyum dengan senyum khas mereka masing-masing dan tanda-tanda 'Devil Aura' di belakang mereka.

"They really are obnoxious..." komentar Luke. "Yah, tapi sesuai apa yang Jade bilang, dalang kejahatan disini adalah Van, guruku."

"Dia kuat ga?" Tanya Sakuraba bego banget.

"Kalo ga kuat ga mungkin dia jadi bos terakhir, bego," kata Hiruma kejam banget.

"Jangan-jangan… kalian utusan Lorelei ya!?" kata Anise tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk para pengembara dengan jari gemetar. "Kalian disini untuk membantu kami mengalahkan Van kan!?"

"Hah? Lo lerai? Apaan? Perkelahian? Dimana? Koq aku ga liat?" Riku celingukan.

"Bukan. Itu merk sabun buat atlet amefuto yang baru tau," kata Sakuraba. "Aku ingat mantan managerku bilang sesuatu tentang mau ngeluarin merk sabun baru sebelum kita nyasar."

"Apa? Sabun?" Kakei ikut-ikutan dongo. "Bagus ga tuh sabun? Yah, walau aku lebih memilih melerai perkelahian sih..."

"Fuu... pokoknya kalo ga sesuai sama aliran musikku, aku ga bakal mau make. Kaya spike model Sakuraba itu..." komentar Akaba ikut-ikutan ga nyambung.

"Kalo kita disuru ngelerai perkelahian, mendingan gue tambah parah aja. Kekeke!" kata Hiruma yang kelewat jeniusnya jadi ikutan oon.

Krik... krik...(suara jangkrik)

"Mereka ini masih waras ga sih?" bisik Guy.

"Ga tau deh. Kalo si—siapa lagi itu namanya? Oh iya—Akaba sih wajar kalo gila. Wong gitarnya, atau apalah itu, punya dia ancur..." balas Luke.

"Jangan-jangan kita beneran udah mungut alien illegal lagi…" kata Tear tanpa ekspresi. "Makanya mereka ga tau apa-apa tentang Lorelei…"

"Jangan bilang mereka ga tau Yulia juga…" kata Natalia.

"Coba aja kita tes..." ajak Anise. "Kalo Yulia kalian tau?"

"Apaan? Tuyul punya Lia? Siapa Lia? Tuyul apaan?"

"Lia punya tuyul? Buat apa?"

"Jangan-jangan dia lawan kita dari—(menyebutkan nama Negara dimana nama Lia banyak terdengar)—lagi!"

"Fuu... Kalo gitu si Lia make tuyul buat mata-matain latihan dan strategi kita??!"

"Tuyul sekalipun ga bisa lolos dari buku ancaman!! Kekeke!!!"

KRIK... KRIK...(jangkriknya makin banyak)

"Buset deh… ini orang apa orang? Jangan-jangan makhluk jejadian lagi?" kata Anise kesal.

"Kalo beneran utusan Lorelei atau Yulia sih… bisa dibilang mereka emang makhluk gaib…" kata Tear lagi, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Susah jelasin ke mereka dengan cara biasa…" kata Luke cape.

"Izinkan aku kalau begitu..." tiba-tiba Jade melangkah maju mendekati para pengembara. "Aku akan menjelaskan dengan waktu singkat." Katanya.

"Hah..." Guy menghela nafas. "Kalo kaya begini sih, biarin aja Jade beraksi deh..."

***

Bersambung... maap pendek. Soalnya buru-buru pas ngetiknya.


	8. Chapter 8

GUE JIJIK SAMA GURU MATA PELAJARAN UN GUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8:

Lets Go To the Final Boss!!

By:Vanilla Amano

"Kapok!! Ampun deh! Gue ga bakal bego lagi!!!!" seru Riku dan Sakuraba bersamaan selesai dihukum sama Jade.

"Kita juga kapok jadi bego…" komentar Akaba, Kakei dan Hiruma dengan sedih(??).

"Hiks… gue jadi dilarang maen sama Mieu sialan lagi, hiks… padahal gue mau maen air soft gun sama dia, hiks…" tangis Hiruma gaje. Yang laen merinding dengan cepat.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Albiore III milik Luke dan kawan-kawan, sedang menuju tempat battle terakhir. Sebuah tempat dengan nama Eldrant yang melayang(dan sekarang udah jatoh disebuah pulau kosong) ditengah lautan.

"Ey! Berisik deh! Bisa diem ga sih?? Noel jadi ga konsen ngendaliin albiore nih!" suruh Guy sebal karena mereka berisik dibelakang.

"Eh, masih untung kita udah setuju mau bantuin lo pada ngelawan—siapa lagi?" Riku menatap Kakei meminta bantuin ketika dia melupakan nama orang yang akan mereka lawan.

"Van atau sesuatu semacam itulah..." jawab Kakei dengan cuek.

"Ia! Pokoqnya kita udah setuju mau bantuin kalian lawan si Van tapi kalian malah menjauhkan Hiruma dari makhluk kecil lucu imut bernama Mieu itu! Gimana dia bisa berpikir jernih kalo maenannya diambil, hah!!??" lanjut Riku, tapi kemudian dia dijitak sama Hiruma.

"Berisik, cebol sialan! Gue lagi mikir nih!" seru Hiruma kalap. "Udah ga boleh maen sama Mieu sialan, pas lagi mikirin strategi juga malah digangguin… huh, bener-bener deh lo pada sialan semua." Gerutunya tanpa suara sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu dikertas.

"Fuu... emang kalo berantem beneran semua taktik itu bakal berhasil??" tanya Akaba sambil mengelus-elus serpihan gitarnya.

"Kekeke, mana mungkin berhasil! Kemungkinan berhasil kurang dari 50%, tapi paling ga bisa ngebuat kita lebih gampang pas ngelawan musuh sialan itu, kekeke!" sahut Hiruma yang keliatan bahagia banget tapi aslinya sedih gara-gara kepisah sama Mieu.

"Oh gitu ya? Kalo gitu kita mendingan ga ikut ngelawan musuh kita yang ini ya?" usul Sakuraba.

"Mana mungkin. Kalian bakal ikut ngelawan koq," tiba-tiba, suara Luke mengagetkan mereka semua. Red hair itu udah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang ngeliatin mereka yang lagi ngerubungin Hiruma kaya semut ngerubungin gula aja.

"Haaah!!??? Serius lo!!!????" tanya para pengembara kaget plus tidak percaya.

"Tiga rius, puas lo?" Luke mencibir. "Ya ialah serius! Kalo ga ngapain kalian kita ajak kesini, hah hah??"

"Kirain kan Cuma buat bikin strategi doang..." gumam Kakei ga kedengeran.

"Kalo buat strategi doang sih, kita bisa ninggalin kalian di Grand Chokmah dong?" Anise ikutan nimbrung. "Kalian kan utusan Lorelei, jadinya kalian harus ngebantuin kita ngebebasin dia dari Van dong!"

"Siapa sih nih Lorelei yang kalian sebut-sebut?" gerutu Riku kesal. "Tapi kalian ga keberatan kan kalo kita ga bisa berantem?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Masa ga bisa berantem sih?" balas Anise ga percaya.

"Yah, ga sejago kalian,"

"Tapi aku yakin Hiruma bisa ngalahin Van dengan gampang dengan otak dan pistolnya..." komentar Sakuraba.

"Kekeke!! Tentang Van ini, kayanya dia punya karisma sampe bisa mimpin Oracle Knights en Six-God General! Kayanya aku bisa kerja sama sama dia nih!" sorak Hiruma mendadak.

"Atau mungkin ngga…" kata Riku sementara temennya yang laen lagi sibuk nyadarin Hiruma biar ga gabung sama antagonis lagi.

"Udahlah… pokoqnya, kita bakal ngalahin master Van dengan semua kekuatan yang kita punya!!" seru Luke berapi-api.

"Luke, berisik!!!" seru semuanya kesel dan berapi-api karena kemarahan.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Eldrant. Ada kapal laen yang nyusruk ga jauh darisana yang ternyata adalah Albiore II yang dipiloti oleh kakak Noel yang namanya gue lupa.

"Biar aku yang urus dia. Kalian masuk aja," kata Noel, jadi mereka semua dengan teganya ninggalin dia sama kakaknya diluar. Menurut kakaknya si Noel, Asch udah ada didalem lebih lama daripada mereka, buru-burulah mereka kedalem.

***

"Disinilah… tempat master Van berada…" kata Luke dengan tampang serius. Semua juga pasang muka serius dibelakangnya. "Dan disini... sisa Six-God General menunggu kita..."

Natalia mengangguk. "Ayo semua! Asch juga menunggu kita disini!" katanya. Semua juga mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Mereka save dulu terus langsung menaiki lift yang berbentuk kaya simbol ritual gitu.

Begitu nyampe didalem…

"Cukup sampai disitu, penyusup!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tegas kaya suara cowo tapi ternyata pemilik suaranya adalah cewe menghentikan langkah mereka. Seorang cewe, eh bukan, ibu-ibu yang masih muda berdiri tidak jauh didepan mereka. Dia membawa pistol dikedua tangannya dan mengenakan selendang layaknya ibu-ibu pengajian.

"Legretta!" mereka semua berseru, kecuali 5 orang yang ga tau apa-apa itu. Nah, sementara terjadi percakapan kaya di game diantara para tokoh utama, 5 orang yang sibuk sendiri pada berdiskusi.

"Eh, ada cewe cantik..." kata Kakei.

"Lo demennya ma tipe ibu-ibu gitu ya?" Sakuraba sweatdropped.

"Ngga. Cuma rambutnya pirang, mirip Mizumachi," Kakei menggeleng sambil melototin Legretta yang lagi di konfrontasi.

"Natalia juga pirang, koq kaga lo lirik?" tanya Riku.

"Dia golden, bukan blonde,"

"................" semua sweatdropped. Apa bedanya coba...??

"Ah, bedewe, gimana nih kalo kita terpaksa harus berantem juga?" Tanya Riku masuk akal.

"Fuu… mungkin kaya di Dissidia… kita jadi punya kekuatan kaya mereka…" Akaba membetulkan sunglassesnya.

"Eh, judul gamenya beda, yang bikin juga beda. Pasti abilitynya juga beda-beda kan??" kata Hiruma. "Setau gue ToA itu pakenya arte yang artinya sama aja kaya skill... bedanya ada strike arte(skill fisik), sama fonic arte(magic)... nah, kaya gitu aja udah bingung kan? Masih ada lagi fonic hymn yang Cuma dikuasain sama cewe yang namanya Tear itu... ada ada seventh fonist juga, dan sesuatu yang disebut hyper-resonance, dimana kalo ada 2 seventh fonist bertemu bakal mengakibatkan gejala itu(yang menjadi awal mula game ini)... terus ada yang namanya fonon slot, terus ada juga..."

Sementara Hiruma berceloteh, temen-temennya udah pada ngiler ga terkendali gara-gara teler dengerin ceramahnya.

"Fuu... Hiruma, cukup. Pokoqnya kita ngerti. Lo bisa berenti ceramah sekarang," suruh Akaba kesal. Hiruma cemberut.

"Eh, iritasi sialan, masih mending gue mau ngejelasin! Dasar ga tau terima kasih!" Hiruma mendesis kesal.

"Ok, begonya udah cukup. Gimana kalo kita bergabung sama mereka aja?" usul Sakuraba. Akhirnya mereka bergabung sama tokoh yang lain yang belom selese ngomong sama Legretta.

"Kalau begitu cukup sampai sini! Kita akhiri saja sekarang!" seru Legretta sambil memasang ancang-ancang bertarung. Tapi dia jadi biasa lagi begitu liat Kakei. "Omo! Siapa bocah cakep itu?" tanyanya, mendadak jadi lembut.

"Hah??" mulai Anise.

"Haah??" lanjut Riku.

"Haaah?? Apaan??" Luke mengakhiri.

"Semua kena sindrom Ha-Ha bersodara!!" jerit Sakuraba frustasi.

"Oh, dia? Namanya kalo ga salah Kakei," Tear memperkenalkan Kakei dengan sedikit… cemburu?? "Guru kenapa mendadak jadi jinak begini?" tanyanya sebal pada gurunya itu.

"Oh, ngga. Cuma tatapan matanya rada mirip sama Van pas masih muda. Aku jadi suka," Legretta mengedip genit kearah Kakei yang dengan gaya coolnya udah mendekati dia.

"Madam, kecantikanmu dari awal sudah menyita hatiku..." kata Kakei sambil mencium punggung tangan Legretta. Wah, gombalannya maut.

"Aduh, gimana ya? Umur kita kayanya beda terlalu jauh deh. Aku 26, kamu??" wajah Legretta blushing.

"Bagiku umur tidak masalah, madam..." Kakei ngegombal lagi. Akhirnya tuh 2 kucing sibuk ngegombal dan lupa sama keadaan sekitar mereka. Yang laen pada dicuekin.

"Err... jadi?" Guy memecah keheningan.

"Kayanya kita harus lanjut terus deh… ga ada gunanya mendem terus disini ngeliatin mereka saling ngegombal…" usul Luke.

"Kenapa? Menurutku lumayan menarik koq," Jade manggut-manggut. "Yah, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Dia angkat bahu ½ hati.

"Ya. Asch sudah menunggu kita. Kita harus menyusul dan membantunya," Natalia mengangguk setuju.

"Lo mah Asch mulu!!" protes Luke.

"Kan gue fanatik fansnya! Lo mah anti fansnya dia!"

"Ia, gue punya komuniti sendiri! Namanya ANTIS!!! ANTIaSch!!!"

"Yak, cukup kalian berdua! Ayo kita pergi!" Guy melerai mereka berdua sebelum berantem lebih-lebih lagi. Akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Tapi Tear diem aja ditempatnya.

"Tear, kamu kenapa? Ayo kita jalan!" seru Riku yang paling bae' disitu.

"Ntar aja aku nyusul…" kata Tear dengan ekspresi yang serem. "Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu disini…" dia nyengir dengan kelam.

NGEK NGOK…

"Kenapa nih bocah 1??" pikir Luke ngeri. "Ok deh, guys. Kita jalan aja duluan…" ajaknya sambil menggiring teman-temannya pergi darisana. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Kakei, Tear dan Legretta disana.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Eh, berlari deng... kan kalo di gamenya mereka lari melulu. Enaknya pake Anise, yang larinya paling cepet, soalnya dia kan paling kecil badannya. Jangan pake Jade buat jadi screen character! Larinya lelet! Maklum udah kakek-kakek… Guy juga enak koq buat lari-lari, kakinya panjang soalnya!!(lah? Koq jadi promosi gini yak?? Udah ah, lanjut!)

"Fuu, mereka lari…" kata Akaba tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita juga harus lari biar bisa nyusul mereka..." sahut Sakuraba. "Riku, kamu jadi screen character buat kita ya!" dia beralih kearah Riku dan berpose ala nice guy.

"Haaaahh???? Nanti mereka keduluan sama aku dong!!" seru Riku berlebay.

"Bagus kan? Jadi kita buktiin ke mereka kalo kita ini bukannya ga bisa apa-apa, tapi kita bisa lari!" Sakuraba masih pake pose nice guy.

"Oh iya juga ya…" Riku manggut-manggut. "Ok, gue bakal jadi screen character lo pada!!"

"Tapi kan kita ga punya item yang bisa bikin kita ganti-ganti screen character, fuu…" kata Akaba, masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kekeke! Kalo gitu bersyukurlah lo pada, bocah sialan!" sorak Hiruma girang sambil ngeluarin benda kaya bendera dari kantong celananya dia. "Gue udah nyopet ini dari mereka! Dengan begini kita bisa ganti screen character kan!!?"

"Good job Hiruma!!"

"Fuu... pendidikan yang didapet dari para antagonis buat beberapa lama..." Akaba membenarkan sunglassesnya.

"Ok deh, semua ayo ngilang!" suruh Riku sambil siap-siap lari. Semua menghilang, kini tinggal Riku sendiri yang masih ada di screen. Anise(karena saia seringnya make Anise buat jadi screen character) sudah berlari jauh didepannya. "Anggap aja bocah itu Sena yang lagi bawa bola rugby…" Riku membatin. Dengan kecepatannya, dia dengan mudah menyusul Anise.

"Hai cewe!" sapanya pada Anise yang mulai ketinggalan dibelakangnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengurangi sedikit kecepatannya biar Anise ga ketinggalan jauh. Maklum, dia orang baru jadinya ga tau jalan.

"Wah, larimu cepet banget!" puji Anise berlebay.

"Gue gitu! Prince of Speed Tehnique!" Riku menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. "Betewe, kita lewat mana nih?"

"Udah, ikutin jalan aja~! Kan kadang suka ada jalan yang ga bisa kita masukin darisananya gara-gara udah sistemnya kaya begitu! Ikuti aja instingmu!" balas Anise.

"Ok deh!" Riku menambah kecepatan larinya sambil liat kiri kanan kaya orang yang mau nyebrang zebra cross aja. Anise mendadak panik akan sesuatu.

"Woi! Kalo lagi lari liat depan lo!"

"Hah?" Riku ngeliat kearah depan lagi. Didepannya ada monster segeda serigala yang di New Moon lagi nerjang kearah dia. "GYAAAA!!" dengan cepat, layarnya pecah. Otomatis mereka udah ada di battle field.

"APAAN INI!!!???" seru mereka berempat panik. Berempat kan?? Kakei kan ditinggal dibelakang…

"Woi, kalian ga papa??" tiba-tiba, Luke menerobos masuk ke battle field diikuti oleh Guy, Jade dan Natalia.

"Belom diapa-apain sih kita…" kata Sakuraba. "Tapi pasti bentar lagi diapa-apain! Gimana ini!!??" serunya panik.

"Tenang teman-teman, pertama-tama disaat seperti ini kita harus tenang!" kata Natalia. "Pokoqnya kalian harus temuin dulu, mana yang striker, fonist sama healer di grup kalian!"

"Yang jelas yang namanya Kakei pasti striker," kata Jade tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Tau darimana lo?" tuntut Hiruma.

"Gampang. Tear itu tipe healer. Susah kalo lawan Legretta dua-duanya tipe healer atau healer sama fonist. Jadi dia pasti striker," Jade angkat bahu. Semua sweatdropped mendengar alasan sederhana itu.

"Ok, kalo Kakei striker, siapa striker yang laen?" Tanya Sakuraba.

"Gue fonist," kata Hiruma.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Jade.

"Kekeke! Soalnya lo fonist kan? Seorang fonist harus punya otak plus en orang yang ga biasa dan licik kaya kita! Jadinya gue pasti fonist!" kata Hiruma.

"Hohoho!"

"Kekeke!"

"Aku ga mau berurusan dengan mereka berdua…" kata Luke dan Sakuraba bersamaan sambil melihat 2 orang yang diliputi aura kegelapan itu.

"Fuu, kalo gitu diputuskan… healernya Riku!" tunjuk Akaba pake sunglasses.

"What!? Koq gue sih!? Kan gue maunya jadi striker, yang rada macho dikit gitu!" Riku protes.

"Soalnya diantara kita lo paling imut-imut... biasanya kan tipe healer tuh yang combat skillnya biasa aja, imut-imut tapi ngerepotin, dan pastinya cewe kan?" Sakuraba ikut-ikutan.

"Emang gue kaya begitu!!??"

"Well, lo bisanya lari cepet-cepet, lo imut-imut en ngerepotin soalnya susah dibedain sama Hitsugaya, en diantara kita semua kan... umh... paling mirip cewe lo!" Sakuraba menjelaskan dengan panjang, panjang daaan... lebar.

"................" Riku ga bisa protes. Apa yang Sakuraba bilang ada benernya juga. "Ia deh... gue healer..." katanya putus asa.

"Fuu, berarti strikernya gue, Sakuraba sama Kakei ya?" kata Akaba. "Dengan sharingan gue, gue bisa dengan gampang ngalahin mereka!" dan dengan nekat 2 orang itu berlari kearah musuh.

"Woi! Tunggu dulu, gue belom selese—!!" Luke berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat.

SMACK!!

BUGH!!

DUAAKKHH!!

AAAAKKKHHH!!

"Apa gue bilang…" Luke menghela nafas begitu Akaba dan Sakuraba mati ditempat. "Ga ada Tear lagi… kita harus buang-buang Life Bottle dong…" katanya.

"Yah, mau ga mau…" Guy menyilangkan tangannya.

"Maaf… mereka lupa aku kasih Revive~" ucap Natalia merasa bersalah.

"Wah wah, kematian instan..." komentar Jade tanpa belas kasih.

"Kekeke!! Kematian instan! Kematian instan!! Kekeke!!" ga tau kenapa Hiruma keliatan bahagia banget.

"Kalian belagu sih…" Riku geleng-geleng kepala sendiri ngeliat comrade-nya dihina dina.

"Berisik! Buruan idupin! Ntar keburu game over nih!!" seru Akaba dan Sakuraba dari tengah battle field(Luke cs pada dipinggir battle field).

"Orang mati mana bisa ngomong!!"

"Namanya game gimana dong!!?"

"Hah, dasar..." Guy mengambil 2 botol ga jelas dari kantongnya terus dilempar kearah Akaba sama Sakuraba yang tepar. Keduanya dengan ajaib hidup kembali dengan HP 50% kembali. Buru-buru mereka lari kepinggiran battle field.

"Makanya jangan suka lari-lari sendiri! Bandel sih!" kata Riku sebal.

"Ia mama... maap..." Akaba dan Sakuraba meminta maaf.

"Udahlah... pokoqnya sini kalian! Kita ajarin dulu cara berantem yang bener!" kata Luke.

"Wah, mereka beda sama orang-orang Dissidia yang malah ngetawain kita gara-gara ga bisa berantem ya?" kata Riku.

"Kekeke! Ini artinya kita diremehin bego!"

Pokoqnya, mereka diajarin tutorial berantem yang bener. Mereka bisa berantem dan mengalahkan monster yang tadi ngebunuh Akaba sama Sakuraba dengan gampang. Riku adalah tukang ngeheal yang hebat, Hiruma betul-betul evil(??) fonist, Sakuraba dan Akaba juga jadi hebat banget, soalnya balas dendam soal yang tadi. Balas dendam emang menyenangkan, kekeke…

"Ok deh! Ayo kita lanjutin lagi!" mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ga lama kemudian, ada event dari game. Luke jatoh kedalem lobang buaya(??) bersama dengan Hiruma yang juga buaya(??).

"Luke!! Hiruma!!" dengan panik mereka memanggil-manggil kedalem lobang, berharap dengan suara mereka 2 orang yang jatoh itu bisa naek lagi.

"Kita harus nemuin jalan lain buat ngeluarin mereka dari situ," usul Jade yang disambut semua dengan anggukan. Siapa emang yang mau masuk ke lobang buaya??

GABRUK!

Luke dan Hiruma terjatuh dengan keras disesuatu yang juga keras.

"Aduh…" Luke mengerang kesakitan sambil ngusap-ngusap pantatnya yang jatoh disesuatu yang ga rata dan keras banget.

"Duh, sialan," Hiruma bersumpah serapah. "Nih gara-gara lo goblok banget! Koq bisa ga liat ada jebakan!?" dia menyemprot Luke pake ludah plus peluru dari pistol-pistolnya dia.

"Lo sendiri gimana!? Kalo lo liat aturan lo ngehentiin gue!!" balas Luke ga kalah kesal sambil melindungi dirinya pake pedangnya.

"Siapa yang nyebut-nyebut aturan, heeh!!!???" Hiruma masih kalap. Mereka masih adu semprot pas tau-tau ada yang manggil mereka.

"Oi, Replica!!" otomatis, Luke dan Hiruma menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka.

"Replica tuh gue, dogol!" seru Luke ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Bodo amat! Gue juga dipanggil replica! Replica iblis gitu maksudnya!!" Hiruma ga kalah ngamuk.

"Yaudahlah yang mana aja! Nengok napa!!" suara yang memanggil mereka sekali lagi ngomong ga sabaran.

"Berisik! Kita lagi sibuk nih!!" seru Luke dan Hiruma bersamaan kepada si pemanggil. Mereka lagi sibuk ngamuk-ngamuk tanpa melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Gue serius, replica! Coba nengok sini en liat sekitar lo!!" kata si pemanggil ga kalah ngamuk juga.

"Hah??"

***

Akankah Luke dan Hiruma akhirnya menengok kearah pemanggil mereka? Akankah teman-teman mereka berhasil menemukan jalan untuk menolong mereka?? Akankah Van berhasil mereka kalahkan??? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Langsung aja!!

Chapter 9:

Is It Time To Go Back??

By:Vanilla Amano

"Siapa itu!!?" seru Luke dan Hiruma bersamaan. Dimata mereka, terlihat seorang cowo yang mirip banget sama Luke. Entah mata Hiruma yang salah atau gimana… tapi gaya dandanan mereka beda sih… Luke lebih sexy…

"Asch!?" kata Luke kepada si pemanggil yang ternyata bernama Asch. "Kamu ngapain disitu!!?" tanyanya, soalnya si Asch lagi duduk diatas patung yang tinggi banget. Entah gimana caranya dia bisa nyampe kesana...

"Kembaran lo?" tanya Hiruma.

"Eh, bisa dibilang gue yang kembaran dia..." Luke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Asch, ngapain kamu disitu!?" dia kembali berteriak pada Asch.

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya kamu! Kamu juga kena jebakan!?" Asch balas berteriak.

"Yo'i," angguk Luke mantap.

"Kayanya lo bangga banget kena jebakan…" Hiruma geleng-geleng kepala prihatin.

"Huh, dasar. Kayanya emang keturunan keluarga Fabre itu bego semua ya…" ejek Asch kurang ajar. Berarti dia juga dong?

"Hei, jangan seenaknya! Buktinya si jabrik ini bukan keluarga Fabre tapi kena jebakan juga kan!?" protes Luke ga terima. "Daripada itu kamu ngapain disitu?? Aku daritadi nanya ga dijawab-jawab!"

"Astaga… kamu nih beneran bego ya…" Asch geleng-geleng. "Ga heran kenapa yang replica kamu, bukan aku..."

"Excuse me!!?"

"Udah jelas-jelas kalo orang ada ditempat tinggi begini pasti lagi ngehindarin sesuatu yang ada dibawah! Pake nanya lagi!!" Asch marah-marah gara-gara replicanya dia bego banget.

"Emang kamu ngehindarin apaan sih?" tanya Luke penasaran.

"Aku menghindari apa yang lagi kalian injek-injek, idiot," Asch mengernyit kesal. _"_Masih ga ngerti juga tuh replica?? Gue bunuh juga nih!" pikirnya kesal.

Luke masih bingung. Hiruma yang udah rada ngerti langsung tolak pinggang. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dia injek bergerak. "Koq gue ada firasat buruk ya?" kata Hiruma. Dia melirik ke kakinya dan langsung jawdropped. Luke yang bingung sama ekspresinya dia ikutan ngelirik ke kakinya. Terus…

"UWAAAAAAA!!! BUAYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yap, betul banget. Ribuan—ga ratusan—eh, ga nyampe. Puluhan buaya plus aligator kayanya berenang-renang dibawah kaki mereka. ada yang warnanya ijo, item, abu-abu, merah(?), jingga(??), kuning(???), biru(????), pink(kaya yang di persona?????), ungu(??????) dan banyak lagi.

Buru-buru Hiruma dan Luke ngibrit ke patung terdekat sementara para buaya itu berusaha ngegigit kaki mereka. mereka langsung manjat patung yang ada tepat disebelah patung Asch dan langsung ngosh-ngoshan.

"Buset! Jadi ini lobang buaya beneran!!?" komentar Luke cape. "Ini gara-gara lo mirip buaya sih!" dia mendelik kearah Hiruma.

"What!? Koq gue sih, red-head sialan!!?" protes Hiruma ga terima. "Emang dari lahir muka gue udah kaya begini! Jangan salahin gue napa!"

"Udahlah! Sekali salah lo ya salah lo! Ga usah mungkir!"

Asch menghela nafas cape. "Ya ampun. Replica gue beneran bego..." batinnya prihatin.

"Asch, gimana cara keluar dari sini!?" tanya Luke.

"Kalo gue tau juga gue udah keluar daritadi!" Asch mendesis kesal. "Dibawah banyak buaya gitu gimana gue mau nyari tau!?"

Luke menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah. "Ya maap..." katanya sok innocent. "Terus gimana dong? Kan ga mungkin kita kejebak disini selamanya… bisa-bisa master Van udah ngancurin dunia duluan…"

Kuping Asch panas mendengar kata master Van keluar dari mulut Luke. Ga tau cemburu sama si Van atau sama si Luke?? Dengan sigap, dia berdiri diatas patung yang daritadi dia dudukin dan mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Luke(dari jarak 3 meter).

"Hoi, replica! Lo tetep manggil dia "master" sekalipun lo udah tau dia nipu lo?? Gue ga tau lo ini bego apa gimana sih?!" tiba-tiba, bahasa Asch jadi kasar.

"H4h? 4sCh k0q Qmu m4RaH??" mendadak bahasa Luke jadi bahasa anak alay. Sekarang kan jamannya alay n ababil(abege labil), ia ga??

"Heh, bocah gendheng! Si Van tuh juga guru gue! Berani lu ngerebut dia dari gue ya!" tuntut Asch dengan bahasa orang tua. "Udah lu rebut tunangan gue, lo rebut keluarga besar gue, lu rebut pula itu guru gue! Apa kata dunia!?"

"4sCh, HuN3y, buK4n m4XsUd 4ku r3bUt VaN d4r1 Qmu… di4 m3nc1pt4k4n 4ku, j4d1 d1a h4ruS t4n99un9 j4wab k3 4ku…" jelas Luke dengan susah payah.

"Buset dah nih orang kaya komputer aja, bahasanya angka semua en gede-kecil begono… kaya yang lagi masukin password aja…" Hiruma geleng-geleng kepala. Dia melongok kebawah kakinya, dimana lautan buaya itu masih menunggu.

Sementara terjadi percakapan kaya di game(dengan bahasa alay buat Luke dan bahasa sok tuwek buat Asch), Hiruma sibuk online di laptopnya dia sambil masukin video yang daritadi dia rekam pas Luke sama Asch berantem pake bahasa alien itu.

"Wah, panen besar, kekeke! Sekarang ToA juga punya malu sendiri! Prestisenya turun, kekeke!" katanya bahagia. "Ngomong-ngomong, prestise tuh apa ya? Gue lupa artinya… gue taunya priesties arcane yang di game entah apa namanya itu…"

"Ok, si _buyung_! Kita bertarung! Siapa yang menang adalah Luke Fone Fabre yang sebenarnya!" seru Asch.

"0k 0m-oM 9a puNy4 9ay4 s3xy k4ya gu3! Br1n9 1t 0n!" balas Luke.

"Lu kencing aja belom lurus kan udah berani nantangin orang tua! Denger bocah gendheng, siapa yang kalah harus nyari jalan buat keluar dari sini sekalipun banyak buaya ditengah-tengah!" usul Asch.

"9a m4saLah bu4t gu3 mah! J4n9an t4riK uc4paN l0, oK 0m!?" Luke menantang Asch sambil ngacungin jarinya pose alay.

"Denger bocah, janji seorang perjaka harus ditepati! Kalo lu kalah, cium jempol gue 7 kali, sungkem 13 kali dan makan kalong ampe meledak-dak-DAK perut lu!! Jangan lupa cari jalan keluar abis itu!!" Asch menyebutkan hukumannya yang ala orang tua lagi marah-marah sama anaknya nan durhaka.

"Kal0 l0 k4laH 0m, gu3 m1nt4 b3li1n Disney Land pLus m4sk0t-Ma5k0tny4!! Bi5a 9a l0!!??" tantang Luke dengan kurang ajar ala anak durhaka.

"Bocah alay!! Ababil!!"

"Om-0M tUW1r!!"

Dan pertarungan pun tidak terelakan lagi diantara keduanya…

"Dasar bego... kembar begono tapi kerjanya berantem mulu..." Hiruma sigh. "Kekeke, gapapa. Gue dapet video menarik!" dia kembali mengupload video yang baru dia rekam barusan ke laptop. Akhirnya, buaya-buaya itu menonton dengan gelo. Ada yang lagi berantem sambil teriak-teriak bahasa alay en tuwir, dan ada yang lagi upload video pake laptop sambil ketawa-ketawa setan pasang muka sodara mereka, eh… maksudnya buaya…

"Mana nih yang bakal jadi makanan kita?"

"Meneketehe… mereka sibuk sendiri koq,"

"Gue maunya yang ababil aja! Masih abege jadi pasti enak!"

"Gue ambil yang udah om-om aja deh... soalnya gue lebih suka yang alot-alot(??)..."

"Jangan yang kaya sodara kita, si _upik _itu ah! Gue ga tega!"

"Yaudah seterah lo..."

Dan masih banyak diskusi lain diantara para buaya itu. Hiruma masih ketaw-ketawa setan dengan peringai buaya, Luke lupa ga boleh pake mystic arte jadi game over lagi, Asch lagi pake mystic arte soalnya Luke pake mystic arte. Nah lo!? Bingung! Pokoknya, dengan banyak usaha, peluh, item dan arte, Luke berhasil mengalahkan Asch yang lagi dengerin lagu "Jatuh bangun aku, melawanmu..." dengan susah payah. Hiruma mendongak begitu mendengar teriakan kekalahan Asch.

"Janji tetaplah janji..." kata Asch dengan tubuh yang sudah renta... eh, maksudnya kepayahan gara-gara digebokin sama Luke. "Kau yang akan keluar dari sini, bersama si jabrik itu,"—nunjuk Hiruma pake pedang—"aku akan membuka jalan keluarnya."

"Tapi Asch—" Luke berusaha menghentikannya. Keduanya sudah menggunakan bahasa yang normal lagi.

"Berisik! Nih!" Asch melempar pedangnya kearah Luke. "Bebaskan Lorelei dengan itu!" dan terjadilah percakapan dalam game yang aku lupa kaya gimana…

"Woi, buruan! Jangan kelamaan ngobrol!!" Hiruma menjitak kepala Luke biar berenti ngomong.

"Sakiiiit!! Apaan sih, Hiruma!?" seru Luke kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. "Coba gue kejebak disini sama Riku gitu kek yang manisan dikit..." gerutunya sebal.

"Apaan lo bilang!!??"

"Ga koq, becanda,"

"Ehem," Asch berdeham, meminta agar keberadaannya ga dilupain. Luke dan Hiruma menoleh kearahnya. "Yo, replica. Nih," dia melemparkan sesuatu lagi kearah Luke.

Luke menangkap benda itu dan memelototinya. Kantung merah kecil dengan huruf "S" gede dirajut didepannya. "Apaan ini??"

"Kantong kesayangan gue," jawab Asch simpel. "Didalemnya ada kartu ATM gue. Pake itu buat beli Disney Land."

Luke gasp. "0m… l0 1ng3t??"

Asch mengedip padanya. "Udah gue bilang, janji seorang perjaka harus ditepati," kemudian, dia melompat ke lautan buaya itu.

"4sCh!!!!!!!!" seru Luke. Tapi Asch sudah menghilang ditengah buaya dan paaya warna-warni itu. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Lo 9a seTu4 yaN9 gu3 p1k1r… s4nkyU bR0…" ucapnya ala Ichigo Kurosaki dari Bleach.

Tiba-tiba, pintu besar yang terletak diantara patung yang barusan mereka bertiga naikin terbuka. "Ayo buruan!!" seru Hiruma sambil menarik Luke keluar darisana. Mereka berdua sempat menengok kebelakang dulu, tapi Asch ga keliatan. Yaudah, lanjut keluar aja deh.

"Luke! Hiruma!" sambut teman-teman mereka diluar.

"Teman-teman!" kata Luke terharu.

"Bocah-bocah sialan!" kata Hiruma terhura.

"Kalian gapapa!? Kita baru aja mau nyelametin kalian, tapi kalian udah keluar duluan!" Tanya Natalia kawatir.

"Kita gapapa. Thanks to Asch," kata Luke sambil nunjukin pedang yang dikasih sama Asch tadi.

"Incomplete Lorelei Key…" Jade membaca nama pedang itu di menu Key Item. "Itu artinya pedang ini masih belum complete."

"Namanya incomplete, ia ialah!" kata Riku.

"Jadi Asch ada didalam?" tanya Guy.

"Ya. Tapi kita ga bisa masuk darisini lagi," angguk Luke. "Kalo kita mau nyelametin dia, kita harus lewat jalan darimana aku masuk."

"Sayangnya ga bisa, jalannya udah ketutup," Sakuraba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa!!?"

"Udahlah, Luke. Asch pasti ga apa-apa. Dia kan kuat, ga kaya kamu," Natalia menenangkan sekaligus menyindir Luke.

"Pertama-tama, apa maksud lo dengan 'ga kaya kamu?'. Kedua, pedangnya dia udah dikasih ke gue. Ketiga, lo pada ga tau apa yang ada didalem. Ia ga Hiruma??" kata Luke panjang lebar.

"Kekeke! Banyak kembaran gue!" angguk Hiruma. "Daripada itu, ga usah pikirin si red-head twin sialan itu deh! Mendingan kita lanjutin perjalanan kita! Bentar lagi tamat nih!"

"Fuu... tanpa perasaan seperti biasanya Hiruma..." kata Akaba.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Pokoknya, mereka menempuh perjalanan kaya yang semua gamer bakal tempuh.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan melalui jalan yang melayang-layang. Banyak reruntuhan tembok dan beberapa kali pada nabrak mulu soalnya silau. Kecuali Akaba, yang selalu pake sunglasses. Pas dijalan melayang, Riku nyaris jatoh 99 kali sampe Anise kesel sendiri mesti nolongin dia mulu. Kan sesama screen character harus saling membantu, hhe.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di sebuah field yang banyak rumputnya dan monster-monster berwarna putih ga jelas. "Ini Hod!" seru Guy. "Ini rumahku!"

"Ternyata replica bisa membawa suatu keindahan seperti ini juga bila digunakan secara benar…" kata Natalia terharu.

"Ya. Seperti Meryl dan Luke," gumam Guy. Mereka menatapnya curiga. "Eh, lupakan apa kataku barusan!"

Dan mereka mendiskusikan tentang lagu milik Yulia yang hanya bisa dinyanyikan Tear. Tapi Tearnya lagi ga ada, jadi Hiruma kirim email ke HP Kakei aja, nyuru dia nyampein ke Tear suru latian lagunya Yulia yang bisa membangunkan Lorelei.

"'Ok', katanya," lapor Hiruma. "Katanya mereka otw kesini tuh." Jadi setelah menerima konfirmasi dan laporan dari Kakei, mereka berjalan sedikit lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Luke merasakan sesuatu. "Asch..." katanya.

Event Asch mati(suri??). bedanya kali ini bukan dikeroyok sama pasukan replica, tapi sama buaya.

"Ayo sini lo maju satu-satu!" seru Asch. Buaya-buaya itu tidak ada yang berani menyerangnya. Mereka menjaga jarak dari Asch. "Bagus! Jangan mendekat lagi! Jujur sebenernya gue alergi sama buaya! Nyebut namanya aja udah bikin gue gatel-gatel!"

Tiba-tiba, seekor anak buaya pink udah nemplok dipunggungnya.

PLOOK…

SIIINNG…

Semua diem. Asch pelan-pelan nengok kearah punggungnya. "AAA!! MATI LO KUNYUK, MINGGIR!!!!" jeritnya ketakutan sambil lompat-lompat kiri kanan berusaha melepaskan buaya itu dari punggungnya. Badannya langsung gatel-gatel dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki, nafasnya berhenti seketika, rambutnya berdiri tegak, jantungnya berenti berdetak kaya kena serangan jantung(atau emang begitu). Ternyata dia emang alergi buaya...

"Cih, sepertinya... sisanya harus aku serahkan padamu... replica..." dengan kata-kata tersebut, semua kekuatan Asch hilang. Anak buaya pink itu masih nemplok dipunggungnya. Buaya yang lain bertukar pandangan.

"Apaan nih? Udah selese?"

"Ga seru ah. Masa Cuma gara-gara ditemplokin si _upik _langsung ko'id?"

"Bubar ah bubar! Abangnya udah pulang!!"

Dan buaya-buaya itu bubar lewat pintu mereka datang. Pintu yang menuju kearah stasiun TV Animal Planet. Minus si _upik _yang masih nemplok di Asch.

Jadi… Asch mati gara-gara ditemplokin buaya?? ... ga elit banget sih...

Kembali ke para tokoh utama, yang sama sekali ga memprediksikan kematian Asch yang ga elit.

Sadar Luke masih tertinggal dibelakang, Hiruma memanggilnya, "red-head sialan?"

"………….." Luke tidak menjawab. Mereka semua mengerubunginya pasang tampang penasaran. "Asch… is dead…(because of a little pink alligator)"

"Apa!!?" seru Natalia tidak percaya. Dia mencengkram tangan Luke keras-keras buat ukuran seorang tuan putri. "Serius lo!!?"

"Serius deh," angguk Luke yakin.

"Sialan! Gue udah susah-susah ngantri 3 hari 9(??) malem dengan antrian sepanjang BLT gratis en nunggu sembako gratisan Cuma buat dapetin tiket first live concert album baru 'It's Asch-king(itu bertanya) yang inspirasinya dia dapet dari it's Raining-nya Rain di platina!!!! Rugi deh gue!!!!" Natalie jerit-jerit frustasi.

"Natalia tenang!" Luke berusaha menenangkan cewe didepannya, tapi percuma. Tuh cewe udah depresi banget idolanya mati tanpa sempet manggung.

Tiba-tiba, jebakan yang ada dibawah kaki mereka aktif. "Fonic trap!? Kita harus kabur!" seru Jade dan Hiruma bersamaan.

"Kabur? Emang bahaya gitu?" Tanya Akaba.

"Oh ngga bahaya koq. Kalo lo mau mati sekarang ga bahaya," kata Anise.

"Itu bahaya namanya, bocah," Sakuraba sweatdropped.

"Natalia kita harus menyingkir!" seru Luke.

"Tapi… gue masih depresi…" gumam Natalia frustasi.

"Sialan! Kita ga bakal sempet kabur!" umpat Guy. Mereka sudah bersiap menerima akibatnya ketika Luke berpikir...

"Asch! Help us!"

Dan ledakan itu lenyap begitu saja. Semua bengong.

"…………………."

"Apaan tuh?" celetuk Sakuraba kebingungan.

Jade kembali jadi keren lagi. "Second order Hyper-resonance. Koq bisa?"

Luke menggeleng bingung. "Ga ngerti. Aku Cuma mikirin Asch terus tiba-tiba... semua jadi normal lagi." Katanya.

KRIK... KRIK...

"Second order Hyper-resonance," tibat-tiba, suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga mereka(minus 4 orang yang baru dateng). "Aku tidak menyangka replica sepertimu bisa menguasainya." Kata orang itu, Sync.

"Sync!" seru Anise. Terjadi lagi event in-game antara mereka. Para pengembara yang tersisa ngobrol sendiri lagi.

"Oi oi! Kayanya ada musuh lagi nih!" kata Sakuraba.

"Bring it on! Gue udah siap! In the name of love and justice, I will not forgive! Dengan kekuatan bulan aku akan menghukummu!(BGM:Sailor Moon)" seru Riku sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

"Fuu… semangat banget…" kata Akaba. "Daripada itu, musuh kita yang ini cowo. Kayanya ga bisa kita godain, kaya ibu-ibu yang tadi digodain Kakei."

"Kekeke! Bener juga lo, iritasi sialan!!" Hiruma ketawa.

"Udah dibilang... jangan panggil gue iritasi... ini udah turunan darisananya..." Akaba merutuk sambil membenerin sunglassesnya.

"Bodo amat! Kekeke!"

"Kalian berdua berisik..." Sakuraba geleng-geleng kepala prihatin. Tiba-tiba, Sync mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti battle sudah dimulai. Tapi dia tidak melancarkan serangan. Kenapa? Dia melihat Riku.

TTEEENNGG…

KRIK KRIK…

"………………." Semua diem.

"Umm, koq ga ada yang bersuara(atau harus aku bilang memulai battle?)?" Anise memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

Mulut Zync, eh salah, itu mah nama sampo ya? Maksudnya Sync. Mulut Sync ternganga lebar. "Omo! Ada Hitsugaya Toshirou disini!" katanya dengan sparkling eyes.

"Graaooww!! Jangan panggil gue Hitsugaya Toshirou!!! Udah berapa kali orang salah ngenalin gue dijalan!! Pada nanya, "Mana zanpakutounya?" "Koq ga pake baju shinigami?" "Ga bareng Hyourinmaru?" "Mana wakil kaptenmu yang super sexy itu?" "Oi Toshirou! Mejeng ke mall yu!"!!!!" seru Riku kesal.

"Gue tebak, pasti yang nanya terakhir itu orang yang cosplay jadi Ichigo Kurosaki…" tebak Sakuraba yakin.

"Tapi kamu memang mirip. Makan apaan? Ampe pendek-pendeknya mirip begitu?" Tanya Sync lebih lanjut.

"Oh ini? Ini kan gen dominan dari keluargaku. Jadinya emang semua anggota keluargaku pendek semua. Kalo rambutnya aku cat jadi warna silver." Jawab Riku simpel. "Kenapa silver? Gampang. Warna laen terlalu mencolok."

"Bukannya silver justru yang mencolok ya??" bisik Anise bingung.

"Oh gitu. Padahal aku udah mendekin badan, rambut udah dijabrik, rambut juga sama mencoloknya sama rambut Hitsugaya. Tapi aku ga mirip dia, kenapa ya??" Sync menerawang.

"Ooh… kamu kan rambutnya ijo, dia silver. Terus kulit kamu putih, ga item." Jelas Riku sehabis mengamati Sync sebentar.

"Yah… abis gimana dong? Turunan dari si Ion emang putih. Rambut juga ijo darisana. Dan aku suka warna ijo..." keluh Sync kecewa gara-gara ga bisa mirip sama Hitsugaya.

Dan obrolan pun terus berlanjut. Yang lain menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sedih khas Eyeshield 21.

"Gimana kalo kita tinggalin mereka aja?" usul Luke.

"Ide bagus. Yu," angguk Natalia.

"Tapi sebelumnya..." Jade mendekati Natalia. Terus tanpa basa-basi, langsung tonjok pipi Natalia keras-keras.

"Adaaauuwww!!"

"Woi! Lo ngapain sih!?" Luke marah-marah melihat tunangannya ditonjok.

"Kan gue harus mengikuti skenario di gamenya..." kata Jade.

"Oh ia, diantara mereka Cuma nih om-om sialan doang ya yang ngerti tentang game..." Hiruma manggut-manggut.

"Tapi ini mah beda sama gamenya! Masa ditonjok? Bukannya ditampar ya?" kata Sakuraba.

"Fuu... suka-suka author lah..." Akaba pasrah.

"Kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku," celetuk Guy tiba-tiba.

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Luke.

"Soalnya aku harus mastiin ada yang ngalahin Sync biar dia nyerahin Jewel of Loreleinya..." Guy angkat bahu. "Dan si Riku itu pasti ga bisa ngelawan Sync sendiri. Harus ada yang ngawasin dia."

"Ok, kami serahkan padamu," kata Jade.

"Damn, that was fast," Guy sweatdropped.

"Tapi Guy, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu," kata Luke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lebay lo. Bukannya dari tadi lo yang meninggalkan gue sama si setan jabrik ya? Terus pas masih di Grand Chokmah lo terus-terusan ngeliatin Riku kan? Ngaku aja deh!" Guy ngambek. Semua sweatdrpped. "Udahlah, ga usah pikirin gue. Gue bisa koq." Dia tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ok. dadah!!"

"Berjuang ya!!"

"Hwaiting!!"

"Jangan mati yah!!"

Dan tanpa perasaan, mereka semua meninggalkan Guy dan Riku disana.

Pas dalam perjalanan, mereka sekaligus mencari makamnya Yulia. Pas giliran mesti terbang pake Mieu, Hiruma ngotot jadi screen character ngegantiin Akaba. Tapi gara-gara kukunya Hiruma tajem-tajem, Mieu pun meninggal(??) dan hidup lagi berkat life bottle(bisa gitu??). Mereka nemuin kuburannya Yulia dan dapet event, minus Tear ga ada disitu jadi digantiin sama… err… ga ada yang tipe healer lagi ya("Woi! Gue gimana!?" Natalia protes)?? di kuburan ini, Hiruma langsung ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas en mulai ngomong pake bahasa asing. Kenapa? Dia kan setan, Yulia ceritanya orang suci. Jadinya dia merasa terbakar, hhe.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai didepan pintu menuju Van berada. Mereka saling mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. "Selamat tinggal," kata Hiruma singkat.

"Itu doang?"

"Kan kata-kata terakhir," Hiruma angkat bahu.

Dengan kata-kata itu, mereka save(??) dan berangkat menjemput Van menuju ajalnya. Bagh? Shinigami dong??

Akhirnya, terjadi percakapan in-game. Guy digantiin sama Akaba, Tear sama Sakuraba. Hiruma ketawa-ketawaan sendiri dibelakang sambil ngerakit sesuatu.

"Maaf kita telat!!!" tiba-tiba, pas Luke baru mau nyabut pedangnya, suara Tear dan Guy terdengar. Mereka otomatis nengok.

"Nih, Jewel of Lorelei! Lo mana bisa lawan dia tanpa pake Key of Lorelei!" Guy menyerahkan sebuah jewel kepada Luke. Otomatis, pedang Luke berubah nama jadi Key of Lorelei.

"Aku siap bertarung. Ayo kita akhiri ini, kakak!" Tear ngeluarin pedangnya.

"Ok, Guy, Jade, Tear! Ayo kita bertarung!" seru Luke. Akhirnya mereka berempat menyerbu Van. Anise sama Natalia ditinggal dibelakang.

"Jadi, kalian ini grup sampah?" Tanya Sakuraba tanpa belas kasih.

"Berisik! Emang kenapa kalo mereka yang sering terjun ke medan perang!?" Anise sama Natalia ngamuk.

"Yah, Sycn modar," keluh Riku kecewa.

"Modar kenapa?" Tanya Akaba.

"Tadi gue lagi ngecat rambutnya dia pake pewarna perak. Taunya dia alergi sama cat rambut. Modar deh."

* * *

"Si tante gimana?" tanya Sakuraba ke Kakei.

"Mokad." Jawab Kakei pendek.

"Koq bisa?"

"Kesamber geledek gara-gara Van ga ngerestuin hubungan dia sama gue."

"................(geledek darimana?)"

"Daripada itu, Hiruma kamu ngapain?" Akaba beralih kearah Hiruma yang lagi sibuk sendiri.

"Kekeke! Gue bikin semprotan laser, iritasi sialan!" jawab Hiruma bahagia sambil nunjukin pistol segede rocket launcher dengan tulisan 'Laser Launcher'.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Riku.

"Buat ngalahin om-om rambut tikus itu, idiot!" kata Hiruma ketus. "Siap, BIDIK!!!" dan dengan 1 gerakan cepat, dia meng-X-Ray Van sampai gosong.

DDZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!!!!!!(rambut Luke kena sedikit)

SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……(Van gosong)

KRIK KRIK…

Semua diem. Tiba-tiba, terowongan hitam terbuka untuk para pengembara. "Aha! Gue berhasil!" sorak Hiruma yang dengan gerakan cepat lagi udah ngegantiin Laser Launcher ditangannya sama Riku dan Sakuraba.

"What the—!!? Hiruma turunin gue!!!" Riku blushing.

"Hiruma, jangan pegang pinggang gue! Itu weak-spot gue!!!" jerit Sakuraba kegelian.

"Hmm…" Akaba melirik Kakei sekilas.

"Gue emoh digendong lagi…" kata Kakei sebelum melempar Akaba kebahunya kayak karung beras. Mereka berdua(Kakei sama Hiruma) berlari menuju terowongan hitam itu.

"Dah semua! Gue sayang lo semua!"

"Gue bakal maenin Tales of VS deh dimana semua tokoh ada!"

"Kalo gue bakal maenin Tales of the World:Radiant Mythology!"

"Pokoknya, thanks udah nampung kita disini!"

"Kapan-kapan maen lagi ya!!"

Dan dengan hilangnya kepala Akaba, terowongan itu tertutup lagi. Semua diem buat sementara.

"Tapi… Lorelei belom bebas…" gumam Luke lirih.

***

"Fuu… capenya…" kata Akaba.

"Ini gerbong menuju rumah bukan?" Tanya Riku kepengen.

"Maunya sih gitu… tapi pasti ga segampang itu…" Sakuraba sigh.

"Heh, bocah-bocah sialan! Jangan ngeluh mulu! Masih mending kita udah keluar dari game kedua!" kata Hiruma kesel.

"Aku ga ngomong apa-apa…" kata Kakei. Tiba-tiba dia melihat cahaya didepannya. "Aku melihat jalan keluar…"

Mereka semua nyengir lebar.

"Aku harap ini jalan kerumah!!" seru Riku bahagia sambil menyambar cahaya itu dengan kecepatan Rodeo Drivenya.

"Woi, pendek! Jangan langsung nyongsong gitu—!!"

"Jangan panggil gue pendek!"

***

Omake:

Vanila menatap layer TVnya tidak percaya. "Oi oi! Sejak kapan ToA tamatnya kaya gini! Gue udah maen 3 kali tapi kok ending kali ini beda!?"

"Napa sih lo!? Berisik!!" kakaknya teriak-teriak dari kamar.

"Ya ialah! Masa demi bebasin Lorelei Luke mesti memutilasi badan Van yang gosong entah mengapa!?"

"Jah elah! Lo ngimpi kali!!"

"Enak aja!! Malah ada yang lebih aneh lagi, dogol! Pas Luke nangkep Asch yang jatoh dari atas(ya ialah masa dari bawah??), dipunggung Asch ada buaya pink! Luke ngelepasin buaya itu dengan pandangan bingung! Luke aja bingung apalagi gue!!"

Akhirnya kakaknya memutuskan untuk menenangkan adiknya yang histeris. "Coba lo reset, terus maenin lagi. Ada kesalahan kali…"

Akhirnya ToA tamad!!! Gwahahahaha!!!!!!! Ngebut bikin 2 chapter sekaligus!!! Berambisi buat namatin ToA sekarang!!! Maaf ya storynya ga mutu… pas bikinnya buru-buru sih…


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing in this story is mine except maybe the story line...

Chapter 10:

Still Not Come Back!!??

By:Vanilla Amano

"_Fuu… capenya…" kata Akaba._

"_Ini gerbong menuju rumah bukan?" Tanya Riku kepengen._

"_Maunya sih gitu… tapi pasti ga segampang itu…" Sakuraba sigh._

"_Heh, bocah-bocah sialan! Jangan ngeluh mulu! Masih mending kita udah keluar dari game kedua!" kata Hiruma kesel._

"_Aku ga ngomong apa-apa…" kata Kakei. Tiba-tiba dia melihat cahaya didepannya. "Aku melihat jalan keluar…"_

_Mereka semua nyengir lebar._

"_Aku harap ini jalan kerumah!!" seru Riku bahagia sambil menyambar cahaya itu dengan kecepatan Rodeo Drivenya._

"_Woi, pendek! Jangan langsung nyongsong gitu—!!"_

"_Jangan panggil gue pendek!"_

***

Mungkin kalo bicara soal nasib sial, mereka jagonya. Kelihatannya memang belom ditakdirkan buat mereka balik ke dunia asalnya...

Kenapa?

Karena di dunia asal mereka ga ada "orang-orang ini".

"Aku tokoh utamanya!" kata cowo berambut biru yang bawa-bawa headset dilehernya(tampangnya emo).

"Ngga! Aku! Orang aku lebih terkenal!" kata cowo berambut silver dan memakai kacamata hitam(tampangnya cool).

"Orang tuh lebih suka tipe emo kaya gue tau!"

"Lo tuh terlalu emo!"

"Udahlah… sesama tokoh utama jangan saling mengejek…" cowo yang memakai topi berkomentar.

"Tau… kalian ini beruntung loh bisa jadi tokoh utama, daripada kita yang Cuma tokoh sampingan…" komentar cowo berambut coklat yang memakai kacamata oranye.

"Hei, hei… bisa kita sudahi ini dan melawan musuh didepan mata? Aku cape nih..." kata cowo berambut silver lainnya dengan cool.

"Senpai, udahan ah…" cowo berambut silver(nah lo banyak amat yang rambutnya siver!) dan bertampang sangar lainnya menyahut.

"Ini masalah harga diri tau…" cowo emo dan cool tadi sama-sama mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

"Woi!! Kalian serius!!!???"

Tapi pertarungan mereka terhenti... kenapa? Karena kejatuhan 5 orang asing dari surga... atau neraka??

"GYAAA!!!!"

"GYAA JUGA!!!!"

"Hah!? Dimana ini!?"

"Yang jelas bukan di dunia kita!!"

"Lagi!!?? Kali ini kita nyasar kemana!!??"

"........................." akhirnya, mereka saling bertemu pandang, dan bengong.

"Anou…" si cowo emo memecah keheningan. "Kalian ini siapa??"

"Kekeke! Bukankah lebih sopan memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu sebelum meminta orang memperkenalkan diri duluan, emo sialan!!??" Hiruma langsung mengacungkan shot gun kesayangannya kearah si emo. Kelihatannya dia sudah punya ide mereka ada dimana.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kekerasan tidak memecah segalanya!" seru si silver sangar.

"Aneh mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu… tapi betul itu! Kita harus bicarakan semua dengan rasional!" kata si silver cool.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!!" si topi dan si kacamata oranye berteriak.

"Heh?"

"Bodoh! Kalian lupa ya!?" si silver berkacamata jadi panik. "Dia kan punya pelindung!!!"

"APAAA!!!??"

Tiba-tiba...

"Target:lock. Activating attack!" sebuah suara memecah kebodohan mereka. bersamaan dengan selesainya suara itu, mereka semua diserbu oleh rentetan peluru.

"GYAAA!!!" alhasil, semua pingsan kecuali si emo. Kenapa? Karena dia satu-satunya yang ga kena peluru bius itu.

"Waduh... semua pada pingsan..." kata si emo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si penembak.

"Umm, Aigis… kurasa kau berlebihan…"

***

"Uhh…" Riku tersadar dari pingsannya yang lumayan lama. Dia bangun dari tempatnya tiduran sedari tadi. "Dimana ini?" gumamnya.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, si tukang tidur..." seseorang disebelahnya bicara. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma ada disebelahnya pasang tampang kesal.

"Eh, Hiruma... kamu kenapa?" tanya Riku kebingungan.

"Kesel," jawab Hiruma pendek.

"Ia. Tapi kesel kenapa?"

"Soalnya giliran gue aja udah langsung nyadar kita ada di game mana en cara namatinnya gimana, gue malah pingsan lagi!! En bos kali ini... lumayan susah dikalahin!!" Hiruma ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas.

"Hiieecchh!!!???" Riku, tiba-tiba berubah jadi kaya Sena, langsung lompat ke Kakei yang ada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sudahlah... Hiruma emang lagi bad mood sejak baru bangun tidur..." hibur Kakei sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Riku. Udah kaya ibu ngehibur anaknya aja…

"Gimana ga, hah!!??? Cih, pokoqnya, abis ini bakal langsung gue tamatin ini game!!" kata Hiruma geram. "Liat aja nanti!! Gue bakal balik ke dunia gue ga lama lagi!! Gue udah bosen jatoh mulu dari langit dan kemudian pingsan!! Gue mau cepet-cepet berdiri di lapangan lagi!!!"

Mereka berempat mengamati Hiruma ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas. "Fuu... cuekin aja si bodoh itu... ga ada gunanya kita terus merhatiin dia kecuali kalo mau kena semprot, baik oleh peluru maupun ludahnya..." kata Akaba sambil membenerin sunglassessnya.

Kakei tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong soal peluru, yang nembakin kita pake peluru bius tadi siapa?" tanyanya.

"No idea, man," Sakuraba angkat bahu. "Tapi kayanya yang kali ini juga orang baik. Soalnya kita ada ditempat yang ga kerasa hawa-hawa jahatnya. Ia kan Hiru—maksudnya Akaba?" cepat-cepat dia berbalik ke Akaba soalnya pas mau nanya Hiruma, tuh setan buaya langsung ngacungin shot gun ke dia.

"Fuu... gitu deh..." kata Akaba datar. "Aku masih memikirkan gitarku... fuu... bagaimana nasibnya... akhirnya aku tidak bisa membalas dendam hancurnya dia..."

"Gitar..." Kakei tampak berpikir. "Aku lupa..." dia melepas tangan yang dia pakai untuk mengelus-elus kepala Riku tadi(Riku masih nemplok sama dia) untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya. "Nih, Akaba." Dia melemparkan sesuatu yang baru dia ambil dari kantongnya ke Akaba.

Akaba menangkap benda itu dan meliriknya tanpa minat. Tapi begitu melihatnya, matanya langsung berubah. "I, ini…!!!???"

"Tante Legretta memberikannya padaku tepat sebelum dia kesamber petir. Katanya dia nemuin ini ada di deket sarangnya Behemoth dan kemudian karena dia pikir itu senjata jenis baru jadi dia benerin. Mungkin pas kamu buang serpihannya jatuhnya ke sana kali ya... untung si tante temuin..." jelas Kakei panjang lebar.

"Wah, kasian dia," komentar Riku. "Udah susah-susah benerin gitarnya Akaba malah mati sebelum sempat menerima ucapan terima kasih..."

"Ini..." Akaba gemetar hebat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ini kan Cuma prototypenya!! Sama sekali ga ada mirip-miripnya sama gitar gue yang dulu!!!" dia ikut-ikutan ngamuk kaya Hiruma. Mereka berdua keliatan horor banget berdua... yang satu setan blonde yang satu lagi setan red-pink head. Pantesan di Dissidia mereka jadi antagonis…

"Aku belom jelasin ya kalo tuh prototype bisa berubah ukuran ke ukuran aslinya lagi asal dia mengucapkan spell yang tepat?" kata Kakei pelan.

"Jahatnya kau, Kakei…" kata Sakuraba prihatin sambil merhatiin Akaba yang ikutan berubah jadi iblis kaya Hiruma.

"Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk minta penjelasan tentang keberadaan kita ke orang-orang yang ada disini. Ga ada gunanya nanya ke Hiruma sekarang." Usul Riku.

"Sebenernya kita juga mikiran hal yang sama," tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk ke ruangan mereka berada sekarang. Mereka bertiga(yang masih normal) langsung siaga.

Si emo dan si silver berkacamata berdiri di ambang pintu dengan gaya emo dan cool-nya masing-masing. "Kalian ini siapa?" tanya mereka berdua berbarengan, terus langsung bertatapan kesal.

"Kau ini... jangan ikuti kalimatku!" kata si emo kesal.

"Sudah jelas aku mengatakannya duluan! Kau saja yang memfoto kopinya!" protes si silver berkacamata.

"Huh! Aku memang benci padamu!"

"Wee! Sama, aku juga!!"

"Anou… bukannya kalian berdua ini teman?" Tanya Riku kebingungan melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan yang tidak pernah dia lihat lagi di dunianya selain dari Kotaro Sasaki, kicker Bando Spiders.

"Kutu buku sok keren ini bukan temanku!!"

"Siapa yang mau temenan sama emo kaya begini!!"

"Padahal kalo mereka tutup mulut mereka punya karisma sendiri… sekarang jadi ilang deh tuh karisma…" kata Kakei tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmm… sedikit tajam, tapi memang benar…" Sakuraba manggut-manggut setuju.

"Cih, baiklah. Kalian ini siapa?" Tanya si silver berkacamata lagi.

"Aku Kakei, ini Riku, dia Sakuraba," Kakei menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Riku dan Sakuraba. "Yang disana—anggap saja kami tidak mengenal mereka saat ini—adalah iblis-iblis yang bernama Akaba—berambut merah—dan Hiruma—jabrik blonde."

"Oh," si emo manggut-manggut. "Aku Arisato Minato, dan orang sok keren disebelahku adalah—"

"Seta Shouji, dan aku tidak sok keren tapi emang beneran keren," kata si silver berkacamata sebal.

"Baiklah..." kata Sakuraba. "Ada banyak yang ingin kami tanyakan, tapi pertama-tama! Siapa orang yang membuat kami pingsan tadi?" tanyanya.

"Oh itu," Minato merasa bersalah. "Dia Aigis. Robot yang bertugas melindungiku. Tapi kurasa dia sedikit berlebihan saat menjalankan tugasnya."

"Lalu, ini dimana?" lanjut Riku.

"Ini dimana? Ini di Inaba," jawab Shouji bingung. "Masa kau tidak tahu? Aku tahu tempat ini terpencil dan hanya kota kecil saja... tapi paling tidak seharusnya kau kan tahu."

"Maaf... kami bukan berasal dari sini, hehe..." tawa Riku garing.

KRIK... KRIK... (mulai kebawahnya, mungkin bakal jadi spoiler buat yang belom main)

"Nah, bukan waktunya bersantai, bocah-bocah sialan!!" tiba-tiba Hiruma balik ke wujud normalnya lagi. Semua sampe kaget. "Emo sialan, silver kacamata sialan! Gue tau kalian lagi otw ngalahin musuh terakhir!! Si emo sialan lagi ada di detik-detik terakhir menuju puncak Tartarus, sementara si silver kacamata sialan lagi berlari-lari tanpa arah di Yamatsu Hirasaka!!"

"Hah!!?? Koq lo tau sih!!??" kata Minato tidak percaya.

"Lo... cenayang!!???" tanya Shouji bego.

"Kekeke! Sejenisnya lah…" kata Hiruma yang merasa bangga memiliki pengetahuan sendiri. "Emo sialan lagi ngejar-ngejar Nyx, sementara silver kacamata sialan lagi ngejar-ngejar Izanami. Apa gue salah??"

"Ngga… sama sekali ga…" Minato dan Shouji jadi kagum sendiri sama Hiruma sementara teman-teman seperjalanannya sweatdropped.

"Si Hiruma ini… memakai pengetahuannya tentang game buat menguasai para main character ya…" bisik Riku pelan.

"Ia. Dia keren ya, bisa melakukan hal seperti itu..." balas Sakuraba ga kalah pelan.

"Tapi ga peduli kaya gimanapun kalian berusaha!! Emo sialan bakal tetep mati walaupun gamers udah namatin THE ANSWER sekalipun di Persona 3 Fes!! Sementara si silver kacamata sialan bakal tetep pindah sekolah dan dengan tenang ga diketahui lagi nasibnya soalnya ga ada Persona 4 Fes!! Kekeke!!" tawa Hiruma setan banget.

"Fuu... Hiruma, kau sosiopat sekali..." kata Akaba.

"Inilah dunia, kawan!" Hiruma nyengir. Ketara banget Minato sama Shouji shock mendengar penuturuan Hiruma. Apalagi Minato.

"Apa… tidak ada cara menghindari kematian yang sudah begitu dekat…" katanya pelan sehingga efek sedihnya jadi lebih dramatis.

"Ada satu," kata Hiruma, membuat semua temannya terbelalak. "Bawa gue sama temen-temen gue ke final battle lo pada. Dijamin 100%, hasil bakal berbeda sama aslinya."

***

Fuh, cape juga. Mana bentar lagi UN pula…di chapter ini spoilernya banyak, soalnya susah kalo ga pake spoiler. Review kuterima dengan tangan terbuka, haha!! Oia, maklum ia kalo aku ga updet buat waktu yang lama!! Soalnya mau fokus ke UN dulu nih!! Chapter ini aja aku butuh waktu lama banget buat nyelesain soalnya aku bikin di sela-sela waktu istirahat!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:Persona itu punya atlus… Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata… kalo aku yang punya, bisa-bisa ga bakal terkenal…

Chapter 11:

Plan to Fight!

By:Vanilla Amano

"Oi oi… kau serius mau membawa mereka kedalam masalah kita?" Tanya Akihiko kepada Minato.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak..." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

"Terus kenapa kau bawa mereka kesini?" tanya Junpei tidak mengerti.

"Kekeke... berisik sekali kalian ini! Ga bersyukur ya punya bantuan kaya begini!" Hiruma nyengir buaya.

Saat ini, para tokoh Persona 3 ditambah Hiruma, Riku dan Kakei berada di asrama mereka, lebih tepatnya di lobinya(itu loh... tempat biasanya Fuuka duduk kalo kita mau ke Tartarus).

"Tapi... apa kalian mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan Nyx?" Tanya Yukari ragu.

"Entahlah…" Kakei angkat bahu. Dia lagi mengamati Note diatas meja(tempat biasanya Minato save). "Wah, note ini ajaib ya... kalo aku sentuh tiba-tiba keluar tulisan checking memory card in slot 1... terus tiba-tiba keluar slot-slot buat save… kaya lagi ngesave game aja…" komentarnya.

"Yah, secara teknis emang benda itu kan yang kita pake buat save kalo di Persona 3…" kata Riku prihatin sambil ngeliatin Kakei yang kayanya malang banget itu.

"Baiklah… biar kuulangi alasan kenapa mereka dibawa kesini!" Mitsuru menengahi mereka. "Mereka sendiri yang menawari diri mereka untuk dibawa, dan menurut penuturan Minato, mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu pada endingnya sehingga Minato tidak akan mati. Memangnya kau bakal mati Minato?"

Minato angkat bahu. "Aku sudah pernah menamatkan game ini 1 kali, dan aku tidak bangun-bangun lagi. Aku juga sudah pernah main The Answer kok, dan aku juga ga bangun-bangun lagi. Intinya, aku mati sih…"

"Bagaimana ini mungkin!" Riku prihatin sendiri.

"Namanya juga fanfic edan..."

"Baiklah, jadi apa rencananya kali ini?" tanya Fuuka.

"Rencananya adalah...!" Hiruma menembak semua orang dengan machine gunnya.

"KYAA!"

"GYAA!"

"WUAA!"

"GUK! GUK!"

"Belom bisa gue kasih tau, pelajar sialan! Kenapa! Kalo kita kasih tau pasti rencananya bakal gagal! Gue ga bakal ngasih tau rencananya kecuali pas kita udah sampe di Boss Battle!"

"Hiruma kita ini teman! Jangan ditembakin!"

"Guk! Guk!" (Koromaru yang kesal)

"Wah… skill menembakmu hebat… sayangnya ini bukan peluru asli sehingga tidak melukai… seandaikan memakai peluru asli pasti semua orang sudah penuh lubang peluru…" komentar Aigis.

"Kekeke~! Ga ada makasih buat lo, robot sialan!" Hiruma ikutan nembak ke Aigis. Tapi Aigis berhasil menghindar.

"Ini bisa untuk latihan… bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas?" pinta Aigis. Jadi, dia dan Hiruma menghilang ke atap untuk saling menembak pake peluru asli(?). lah? Mati dong…

KRIK… KRIK…

"Umm… kelihatannya mereka akrab…" ujar Ken. "Tapi orang berambut pirang itu mengerikan…"

"Jangankan kalian, semua orang aja takut sama dia kok…" Riku geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahu kita rencana miliknya… apa dia tidak percaya pada kita?" Mitsuru merengut. Cantiknya!

"Gini ya... Hiruma itu emang ga pernah percaya sama apapun selain fakta sama angka... kecuali pas pertandingan terakhir di Crhistmas Bowl, dimana dia mempercayakan punggungnya pada rekan setimnya..." Kakei berbaik hati menjelaskan.

"Oh..." Akihiko manggut-manggut. Dia bertukar pandangan dengan Mitsuru. Mitsuru, seakan mengerti apa yang dia katakan, mengangguk.

"Selamat datang di SEES..." dengan berat hati, cewe berambut merah itu menyerahkan Evoker. Riku sama Kakei bengong.

"Wow! Seriously!" pekik Riku girang.

"Gue emang selalu mimpi punya Evoker! Tapi sekarang impian gue terkabul! Mizumachi pasti iri sama gue!" mata Kakei berbinar kaya anak kecil.

"Asyik! Dengan begini bisa summon Persona! Semoga Persona gue cantik en sekseh! Amiin!"

"Semoga Persona gue penurut en ga banyak nuntut... normal dan pengertian... pokoknya 100% beda sama Mizumachi... amiin!"

Keduanya berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh sampe ga ada yang sampe hati pengen bilang kalo persona itu bukan jackpot kaya begitu.

"Tapi..." tiba-tiba Minato memotong mereka berdua yang lagi kesenengan. "Apa kalian berani menembak kepala kalian pake Evoker demi mengeluarkan Persona?"

".................."

".................."

Mitsuru mengembuskan nafas lelah. "Sudah kuduga, mereka masih pemula..."

"Yak! Selanjutnya mainkan lagu Arashi yang 'Love so sweet' ost. Hanayori Dango!"

"Fuu, rekues terkabul! Lagu itu selalu menjadi daftar wajib dalam lagu yang biasa kumainkan!"

"Oh ya! Kebetulan! Lagu itu juga selalu ada dalam list MP3 milikku!"

Souji menatap kedua orang yang lagi nyanyi sambil main gitar itu dengan pandangan kesal. Saat itu, semua main character Persona 4 ditambah Sakuraba dan Akaba sedang berada di Karaoke Box karena tidak ada yang rumahnya cukup besar untuk menampung mereka semua sementara di Junes pasti penuh banget soalnya lagi malam minggu.

"Gila tuh berdua… dari tadi nyanyi mulu sambil maen gitar… ga cape apa!" kata Chie sambil geleng-geleng ga percaya.

"Maafkan temanku yang ga jelas itu... maklum aja deh... di Eyeshield 21 ga ada yang waras…" kata Sakuraba prihatin.

"Yah, sudahlah... bisa kita lanjutkan pertemuan kita?" kata Souji ga sabaran. Semua mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari hadapan Yosuke dan Akaba. "Baiklah... karena kalian sudah tahu bahwa kami tersasar di Yamatsu Hirasaka, apakah kalian kesini untuk menunjukkan jalan yang tepat kepada kami?"

"Ya," angguk Sakuraba. "Tapi sebelum itu kami harus belajar bertarung dulu, hhe... bakal jadi repot kan kalo kita ga bisa berantem? Hhe..." dia ketawa garing.

KRIK... KRIK... untung ada jangkrik...

"Eniwei, ini udah termasuk dalam kontrak yang udah ditanda tangani main character buat ngajarin kita combat! Lo harusnya mempertanggung jawabkan hal itu dong!" sembur Sakuraba sambil ngacung-ngacungin sebuah kontrak yang tertera tanda tangan Souji.

"Gue terpaksa kalo ga mau ditembak mati sama setan jabrik itu!" balas Souji ga kalah nyembur. "Fuh... tapi yang namanya janji harus ditepati... baiklah... pertama-tama kalian harus bisa manggil persona dulu..."

"PERSONA!" otomatis mata Akaba langsung bling-bling kaya anak kecil gitu. "Apa artinya aku bisa manggil soulmateku dari alam baka!"

"Sejenisnya sih... tapi kemungkinan berhasil dapet persona yang kamu mau Cuma 0,01%..." jelas Teddie.

"Selama belom 0% semuanya masih mungkin! Mwahahahaha!" Akaba ketawa laknat.

"Akaba... kamu kebanyakan gaul sama Hiruma ah..." Sakuraba sweatdropped.

"Nih," Souji ngelemparin Akaba sama Sakuraba pake kartu buat summon persona. "Sekarang tuh kartu tinggal diancurin... dan persona kalian bakal keluar dari kartu itu..."

"Hoo~" Sakuraba manggut-manggut. "Anou... ngancurinnya pake apaan?" tanyanya kebingungan. Semua ngegubrakz dengan sukses.

"Apa aja bolee..." kata Naoto OOC banget.

"Selama alat buat ngancurin tuh kartu bisa jadi senjata apa yang dikatakan Naoto-kun betul... apa aja boleh..." kata Yukiko prihatin ama semuanya.

"Ok deh! Ayo Akaba!" ajak Sakuraba ceria.

"Ok! Ayo Sakuraba!" ajak Akaba juga.

Sakuraba ngancurin pake mic yang dia pinjem dari Yosuke sementara Akaba ngancurin pake gitar yang baru beli disana(belakangan ini dia jadi suka hard rock lagi).

1 jam kemudian...

SIIING...

"Hosh... hosh..."

"Hh... hh... fuuh..."

"..."

"..."

"KENAPA KARTUNYA GA ANCUR-ANCUR SIH!" seru Akaba dan Sakuraba frustasi bersamaan sambil ngeremek kartu mereka.

"Emang segitu kerasnya!" balas Rise, Chie, Naoto dan Yukiko bersamaan ga percaya.

"Senpai..." panggil Kanji.

"Aku tahu..." Souji menghela nafas cape. "Masih banyak yang harus diajarkan kepada mereka..."

Huaaa~ maaf banget aku jarang updet cerita ini! Maklum, lagi sibuk sama fic yang laen, hhe~ apalagi juga lagi sibuk nyari SMA buat lanjutin skul... ia readers, aku lulus loh! Hhe~~


	12. Chapter 12

Hah… finally I've been able to updet this story again… udah lama banget kayanya aku ga updet fic ini… sibuk lanjutin fic yang laen sih… langsung aja yah readers!

Disclaimer:Persona itu punya Atlus… Eyeshield 21 itu punya Riichiro Inagaki en Yuusuke Murata… kalo aku yang punya pasti Minato ga bakal mati, en Shouji bakal bersama selamanya sama Yosuke… *digaplok*

Chapter 12:

Our Persona!

By:Vanilla Amano

"Dia!"

Yukari mengheal Minato yang sekarat ditempat. "Minato-kun, kamu ga papa kan?" tanyanya kawatir.

Minato bangkit berdiri. "Aku ga papa." Katanya stei emo. Saat ini, Minato, Yukari, Akihiko dan Mitsuru sedang battle melawan Death(masya Allah!). Alasan mereka battle? Gampang… mereka harus nunjukin gimana cara battle yang bener di Persona kepada 3 orang pelancong ruang dan waktu yang ga ngerti apa-apaan.

"Oh! Jadi 'dia' itu buat ngeheal… bukan kata ganti orang ketiga…" Riku mencatat sesuatu di notes kecil yang daritadi dia tenteng-tenteng. Isi notes itu adalah 'battle rules' yang berasal dari dunia-dunia yang sebelumnya mereka datangi.

"Lo bawa-bawa notes kecil begitu? Heh, pinter juga lo, cebol sialan," puji Hiruma.

"Yah, itu memang penting untuk beradaptasi di setiap dunia yang kita datangi…" kata Kakei tanpa ekspresi. "Catat lagi, Riku. 'Bufu' itu elemen es, bukan buat dibaca…"

"Itu sih buku!"

Akhirnya, setelah menyerap cara bertarung yang benar(Yukari abis MP, Mitsuru sekarat, Akihiko modar. Cuma Minato yang masih idup. La ialah! Kalo dia mati ya game over!), mereka memberanikan diri menginjakan kaki di battle field.

Minato berdiri dengan gagah didepan mereka. Dia memakai… pedang anggar? Yah, Minato emang paling cocok pake itu. Kalo pake yang laen malah jadi aneh… apalagi kalo pake kapak!

"Dengar ya. Battle di Persona 3 itu beda sama di Persona 4. disini kalian harus action dengan inisiatif sendiri tanpa komandoku. Kalian mengerti!" kata Minato. Tumben semangat emonya ilang…

"Yes sir! No sir! Wasir!" sahut Riku, Hiruma dan Kakei semangat. Minato sweatdrop dibuatnya. Sekarang, biar saya jelaskan tentang weapon mereka masing-masing. Riku make greaves, sama kaya weaponnya dia di Dissidia. Hiruma, seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, make machine gun. Kakei, entah kenapa dia bawa-bawa Jangkar Kapal…

"Baiklah! Kalian sudah belajar menembak kepala kalian sendiri pake evoker! Sekarang tunjukan padaku! Persona kalian!" seru Minato lagi-lagi OOC. Death aja yang dilawan sampe sweatdrop.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma mengeluarkan evoker miliknya. "Persona!" kemudian dia menembak dirinya sendiri. Persona Hiruma adalah…!

…

…

…

Seekor—ng, seorang makhluk nyentrik mirip setan muncul dibelakang HIruma. Makhluk itu memakai setelan baju berwarna hitam dan aksesoris gotik lainnya. Dia membawa sychte dan machine gun disaat yang bersamaan, dan entah mengapa terlihat familiar oleh kita semua.

"Ng? dimana aku?" tanya persona Hiruma yang ternyata adalah… RYUK!

Kakei dan Riku cengok. "Persona Hiruma adalah… shinigami(baca:Ryuk)?" kata Riku ga percaya. "Jangan bilang persona gue juga shinigami(baca:Kurosaki Ichigo) gara-gara gue mirip shinigami…"

"Kekeke! Serang dia, Lucifer!" badan Ryuk, tapi namanya nama iblis paling jahat! Mimpi apa Hiruma semalam ampe ngasih nama persona ga selevel sama Lucifer dengan nama itu! "Agidyne!" tapi sekalinya nyerang langsung agidyne… mungkin dia cocok jadi Lucifer.

BWOOOSSHH!

Death bergeming. Serangan element api ga mempan sama dia… (bener ga sih? Aku lupa… -_-)

"…"

"…"

Minato sama Hiruma bertukar tatapan. "Ok, Riku. Ini giliranmu." Kata Minato cape.

"Buruan cebol sialan! Jangan bikin malu! Awas loh!" ancam Hiruma kesal. Lha? Yang bikin malu kan dia?

"Cih, sialan," kata Riku. Dia menodongkan evoker ke kepalanya sendiri. "Persona!" serunya. Dan persona Riku adalah…!

…

…

…

Seekor naga es berwarna biru berputar mengelilingi Riku. Naga itu bermata merah, dan keren banget. Dasar klonnya Hitsugaya… personanya dia aja sama kaya Hyourinmarunya Hitsugaya…

Riku tersenyum penuh arti. "Hyourinmaru(heh!)! Serang makhluk itu!" serunya. Hyourinmaru patuh. "Bufudyne!"

PRAAAANNGG!

Death masih berdiri. Sayangnya, serangan Riku barusan, miss.

"…"

"…"

Kali ini Death sendiri ikutan prihatin. "Kakei~ giliranmu~" pinta Minato sambil nahan tangis.

"…" Kakei dengan keren ngarahin evoker ke kepalanya. "Persona…" DOR! Dan persona Kakei adalah…!

…

…

…

Seorang cewe berambut ikal perak panjang muncul dibelakang Kakei, cewe itu memakai topeng merah-silver yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian mulut kebawah saja. Tapi dia bukan cewe biasa, dia mempunyai SAYAP yang dimiliki Sakura di Tsubasa Reservoir Crhonicle. Dan dari pinggang kebawah si cewe bukanlah manusia, melainkan ULAR. Makhluk apaan itu!

"Kaiyu, serang dia…" perintah Kakei stei kul. Kaiyu? Entah darimana dia dapat nama itu… "Phanta Rei!"

WUUUSSHHH!

Death terbang ditempat karena kena angin ribut yang dikeluarkan Kaiyu. Wow! Sejauh ini yang berhasil melukai Death Cuma Kaiyu!

Hiruma menatap persona-persona mereka. "Kekeke! Emang punya gue paling keren dah!" katanya bangga. Dia buta, katarak, apa rabun senja sih? Punya dia yang paling gajhe dan mudah dikenalin begitu…

"Wah… akhirnya bisa summon persona juga…" kata Riku senang sambil merenggangkan badannya. "Padahal tadinya aku pengen persona aku itu cewe cantik. Eh, malah Kakei yang dapet. Ya udahlah. Punyaku juga keren."

"…" Kakei diem aja. "Padahal gue mau persona gue anjing pudel bersayap… kenapa gue dapet cewe setengah ular begini! Emang sih dia punya sayap… tapi kan ga sama…" batinnya kesal.

Minato menatap mereka kesal. "Kalian ngerti ga sih bahwa lengah ditengah battle field itu sama dengan game over?" katanya.

"Heh?"

Death meng'KO' Riku, Hiruma dan Kakei dengan 1 kali pukulan, meninggalkan Minato sendirian menghadapinya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan ()…

Kali ini kita beralih ke Persona 4… sama kaya di Persona 3, Souji dan Yosuke sedang mengajarkan Sakuraba dan Akaba bertarung. Senjata Sakuraba? 2 handed sword alias pedang 2 tangan. Cocok memang. Senjata Akaba? Sudah bisa ditebak bukan? 3 gitar… entah dia nyolong darimana gitar-gitar itu. dia ngikutin gayanya Zoro di One Piece, 1 ditangan kiri, 1 ditangan kanan, 1 lagi dimulut… entah gimana cara dia nyerangnya…

"Kalian udah bisa ngerusakin kartu tarot itu kan! Sekarang cepat kalahkan monster ini!" seru Souji. Monster yang mereka hadapi sekarang adalah… ga parah-parah banget koq. Yang udah maen Persona 4 pasti tau. Monster berukuran raksasa berwujud seperti robot. Sekali nyerang dengan power charge, anda dipastikan KO dengan sukses.

"Ya. Go! Go! Akaba en Sakuraba! Oh, yeah!" Yosuke menyemangati mereka dengan centil. Gosh, lo kerasukan apaan, say?

"Bukankah lo seharusnya ga bisa denger ya? Lo kan pake earphone…" kata Sakuraba. "Tapi dia benar! Aku sudah bisa summon sekarang!"

"Fuu… kamu lama, Sakuraba. Biar aku summon duluan…" kata Akaba. "Perso—"

"Jangan Akaba! Gue duluan!" seru Sakuraba kesal. Alhasil, Akaba ga jadi ngegaplok kartu pake gitar. "Fufufu… Persona!" serunya semangat. Dan persona Sakuraba adalah…!

…

…

…

Seorang ksatria berbaju zirah hitam dan bermata merah berseliweran dibelakang Sakuraba. Ksatria itu juga menaiki kuda yang berwarna sama dengan baju zirahnya. Dia bawa-bawa tombak dan tameng.

"Hwahahaha! Meet my dark side! Ksatria terkenal pada zaman Norse versi darknya, Dark Odin! Kill the damn robot, my slave—eh, my friend!" perintah Sakuraba. Kelihatannya dia udah stress sama semua petualangan ini sampe-sampe dia jadi memiliki dark side begitu. "Thunder Reign!"

BLEGAAARR!

Damage 999… tapi tuh robot belom mati juga.

"What the hell!"

"Minggir Sakuraba," suruh Akaba cool. "Fuu… Persona!" serunya. Dan persona Akaba adalah…!

…

…

…

Gitar spanyol besar berwarna gitar asli Akaba. Tapi ini bukan sembarang gitar. Body gitar itu diselimuti rok mengembang transparan berwarna pink. Ujung gagang gitar itu memakai topeng yang terbuat dari kawat merah cerah dan, uuh… wig pirang? Intinya adalah! Ini adalah persona paling ngawur dan gajhe yang saya bikin sejauh ini…

"Kau kembali, Rosalinda…" kata Akaba mesra ke persona gajhe itu. Rosalinda? Oh kambingku… najis! "Serang dia, sayangku… seperti kau 'menyerangku' dulu…" perintahnya. menye—apa! "Agidyne!"

999 damage! Wow! Mungkin si Rosalinda tidak seburuk perkiraanku…

"Wow, Akaba. Kau hebat juga." Puji Sakuraba takjub.

"Yah, lumayanlah… kau juga hebat, Sakuraba." Balas Akaba seraya tersenyum simpul. Mereka berdua mungkin bisa menjadi asset yang kuat(bahasa khas Persona 4)…

"Oi, oi… kita dilupain nih~" kata Yosuke menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Tau. Serasa dunia milik berdua aja…" Souji protes.

Tapi paling ngga, mereka ga game over. Ia ga? Dan pertarungan pun berlanjut ke final battle…

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya!

Aku bingung nentuin persona mereka bakal kaya gimana… tadinya malahan aku mau ngasih Riku kelinci stress yang ga bisa berenti lompat… kalo Kakei tadinya mau anjing golden ret-river(bener ga sih tulisannya?)… pokoqnya paling bingung personanya Akaba deh! Ga ngerti kenapa jadi kaya begitu… Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Ngehehehe… percaya ga kalo sebentar lagi fic ini tamat? Saya ga sabar buat namatinnya! Masih kira-kira 2 chapter lagi sih abis chapter yang ini… doain saya ya readers semua! Dan mohon maaf karena saya updet fic ini lama banget! Soalnya saya terlalu focus sama fic yang laen sih, hehe… (dasar author ga bertanggung jawab!)

Disclaimer:Persona itu punya atlus… Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata… kalo aku yang punya, bisa-bisa ga bakal terkenal…

Chapter 13:

The End of Persona!

By:Vanilla Amano

"Ayo semuanya! Tinggal 7 lantai lagi dan kalian akan sampai ke puncak! Nyx menunggu kita semua disana!" kata Fuuka menyemangati mereka.

"7 lantai lagi 'tinggal'!" para party yang lagi nanjak Tartarus itu berteriak kesal. Plis deh… 7 lantai tuh banyak…

"Fuh, bisa mati aku…" kata Junpei.

"Junpei payah! Masa baru gini doang udah mau mati?" ejek Yukari. Kelihatannya hanya dia yang ga cape? Kenapa? Ya iyalah! Orang dia digendong Minato!

"Udahlah kalian berdua… ga usah berantem… sama-sama cape malah saling ngejek…" Akihiko mengenahi mereka.

"Senpai! Gendong~" rengek Ken manja yang iri ngeliat Yukari digendong Minato. Akihiko sweatdrop, tapi toh dia ngegendong bocah itu juga. "Hore! Nah, Kuda! Ayo kita menuju ke depan!" sorak Ken. Dan begonya, Akihiko mau-mau aja disamain sama kuda… Mitsuru langsung cemburu gimanaaa… gitu. (kyaa! AkiMitsu! XD)

Minato sweatdrop. "Ok, Akihiko senpai diculik Ken. Ng, Hiruma, bisa kau gantikan posisinya di party?" tanyanya (sok) sopan.

"Kekeke! Daritadi keq lo mintanya!" sorak Hiruma sambil lompat-lompat kaya buaya stress. Akhirnya, dia menggantikan posisi Akihiko di party.

"Huh. Dasar. Enak banget dia," keluh Riku diem-diem. Kakei mah bodo amat. Akhirnya, mereka naik 4 lantai lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi…

"Semua! Coba lihat ini!" seru Yukari panik. Dia udah ga digendong lagi sama Minato, dan Minato tidak terlihat dimanapun. Jadi kemungkinan besar yang jadi masalah adalah Minato.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakei datar.

"Itu! Minato-kun!" Yukari menunjuk kebelakangnya, dimana ada seorang cewe asing disitu. "Mendadak dia berubah jadi Minako-chan!"

KRIK… KRIK…

"Minako? Maksudnya Arisato Minako? 'Saudara kembar'nya Minato? Koq bisa?" tanya Riku ga percaya.

"Ga tau!"

"Haloo semuanya~!" sambut cewe berambut dan bermata merah yang ga ada image emo-nya sama sekali! Dialah yang bernama Arisato Minako, 'saudara kembar' Minato yang merupakan tokoh utama Persona 3 Portable.

"Eeeehh!" Akihiko, Ken dan Junpei langsung kaget dan salting. Mitsuru hanya tersenyum(walau dalam hati cemburu juga sih), Yukari masih panik karena perubahan mendadak ini, Koromaru menggonggong senang, mata Aigis berbinar-binar, Fuuka juga senang. Sementara itu, Hiruma cuek kaya biasa, Riku masih ga percaya akan kejadian ini, Kakei blushing ngeliat yang 'bening-bening'.

"Hehehe! Kalian lagi pengen lawan Nyx kan? Aku ikut yah!" kata Minako cerah ceria. Kalau kalian lupa, dia adalah MC cewe di Persona 3 Portable(promosi dikit). Dengan kata lain, merupakan versi cewenya Minato yang tampangnya ga emo, tapi ga tau deh sikapnya. Maklum, belom pernah maen P3P… ga punya PSP sih… *sedih*

"Ya. Kami mau membunuh Nyx." Angguk Riku yang langsung 'love-love' begitu ngeliat Minako.

"Jadi kita ga butuh lo, cewe sialan! Kita butuhnya si emo sialan! Kekeke!" kata Hiruma bahagia.

"Apa? Kenapa!" protes Minako.

"Karena ini Persona 3 versi PS2 bego! Bukan versi PSP alias bukan Persona 3 Portable!" seru Hiruma kesal sambil nembakin Minako pake shotgun.

"Aduh, jangan menembakku, pria bergigi gergaji yang disana… aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanku, karena cintaku hanya untuk Ryouji seorang…" Minako blushing-blushing najong gimana gitu.

"BERISIIK!" Hiruma akhirnya mengeluarkan personanya. "Lucifer, uber dia!" perintahnya. alhasil, Minako dikejar Lucifer keliling Tartarus. "Fuh… ayo kita lanjutin. Ga penting!"

"Tadi kan kita udah lewat sini!" seru Yosuke kesal sambil menurunkan headphonenya.

"Lalu kita harus lewat mana dong?" tanya Yukiko parno. Disini lumayan panas, jadi dia kipasan pake kipas yang juga merupakan weaponnya dia.

"Fuh… disaat begini tidak ada gunanya mengandalkan peta tanpa Hermit Arcana…" kata Akaba sembari membenarkan sunglassesnya. "Saatnya kita mengandalkan insting leader kita!"

(SFX:Eng Ing Eng!)

"Bisa ga sih efeknya jangan 'eng ing eng' tapi 'jreeeeng' aja? Aku ga suka sound efek begini…" kata Souji tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu, senpai. Kita lewat mana?" tanya Kanji cape. Maklum, daritadi mereka nyasar disitu-situ aja.

"Lewat mana aja bolee…" Souji nyengir kuda. "Becanda. Biar kupikirkan dulu." Katanya begitu melihat tatapan horror dari Yosuke, Chie dan Sakuraba yang udah es-mos-si.

"Baiklah… hm… hm…" Souji langsung semedi ditempat demi mendapatkan ilham untuk sampai di boss battle kali ini.

"Ngapain dia?"

"Ga ngerti."

"Semedi kali."

"Sst! Jangan diganggu!"

Kemudian, jari telunjuk Souji mendadak bergerak. Mengarah kearah jalan yang daritadi belum mereka lewatin. "Kita lewat sana!" serunya penuh percaya diri.

Semua langsung pada diem dan berganti tatapan. "Yakin nih? Daritadi juga kayanya kita jalan kearah yang kamu tunjuk tapi nyasar mulu deh…" Yosuke menyatakan pendapat mereka semua.

"Yah, ga ada salahnya dicoba kan?" Souji angkat bahu. Semua melotot dibuatnya.

"Apa! Jadi yang tadi dia tang-ting-tung aja!" pikir mereka semua.

"Ng? kalian kenapa? ayo kita pergi~" ajak Souji masa bodoh. Mau ga mau tapi mau(?), mereka semua mengikuti Souji.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan dan nyasar (lagi) kurang lebih 10 jam, mereka sampai di tempat save terakhir…

"Wow! Akhirnya kita nyampe juga! Aku ga nyangka kita bakal berhasil nyampe di lantai terakhir!" sorak Teddie bahagia.

"Sama… aku juga…" angguk Naoto setuju. "Senpai, siapa saja yang mau kau bawa dalam battle?"

"Aku, Yosuke, Sakuraba dan Akaba. Sisanya berjaga-jaga saja kalau misalnya ada shadow yang datang mendadak." Kata Souji tegas. Yang namanya disebut mengangguk mantap, yang namanya ga disebut mengangguk lebih mantap lagi.

Kemudian, mereka pindah layar. Dan dilayar selanjutnya… disanalah… berdiri(baca:terbang) Izanami…

"Izanami! Kami datang untuk membasmimu!" seru Souji. Membasmi? O.o kesannya kalian ini ghostbuster aja… kemudian, terjadilah event in-game diantara mereka. Sakuraba dan Akaba nonton aja, secara mereka ga tau apa-apa.

"Hmm… rencana Hiruma apa sih?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Ga tau dan ga mau tau, fuh. Dia kan Cuma berencana buat menyelamatkan Minato dari ambang kematian aja…" Akaba membetulkan sunglassesnya.

"Jadi si Souji dibiarin aja pergi dari Inaba dan ga balik lagi?"

"Hiruma juga pasti udah mengantisipasi hal itu…"

"Baiklah! Kita battle!" seru Chie tiba-tiba.

"Sakuraba! Akaba! Cepat siapkan senjata kalian!" seru Kanji.

"Eehh! Sudaaah!" Akaba dan Sakuraba terkejut. Finally, mereka mulai melawan Izanami…

Baiklah, kembali ke Persona 3… setelah dikejar-kejar Lucifer kemana-mana, akhirnya Minako berubah menjadi Minato lagi. Cowo emo itu amnesia dan ga sadar kalo dia tadi berubah jadi cewe hiperaktif.

Dan akhirnya, mereka menghadapi Nyx…

'BLEGER!'

"Kakei!"

Yup. Betul banget. Kakei baru aja kebantai sama Nyx.

"Cih!" Hiruma mendecak kesal. "Oi, cebol sialan! Lo punya 'samarecarm' kan! Buruan sono pake!" suruhnya.

"MP gue ga memadai bego! Bukannya ga mau nolongin Kakei!" balas Riku ga kalah kesel.

"Kalian bisa kerja sama ga sih!" Minato marah-marah sambil ngelemparin 'snuff soul' ke Riku yang MPnya langsung balik sedikit. Kenapa bukan dia yang 'samarecarm'? dia kan bisa ganti-ganti Persona… pastilah ada 1 Persona yang bisa pake 'samarecarm'… kenapa dia malah ngasih item ke Riku yang 'turn'nya masih lama? Itu kan wasting time banget! Readers belajar dari sini ya!

"Pelit banget! Ngasih yang bagusan dikit keq!"

"Masih mending gue kasih! Sana pake 'samarecarm'!"

"Bukan turn gue, bego!"

"Awas! Serangan area dari Nyx sialan!"

Kakei Cuma bisa geleng-geleng di 'kesekaratannya' melihat rekan-rekannya yang team worknya amat sangat teramat mamat—nyasar ke mamat deh—parah.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita yang ikut battle tadi…" kata Mitsuru dari kejauhan.

"Tapi Hiruma memiliki rencana yang ga kita punya… kurasa kita harus menurut saja…" kata Yukari. Sebenernya dia rada ragu juga sih.

Akhirnya, Kakei berhasil 'hidup' kembali. "Hiruma… daripada lama-lama, bukankah lebih baik kau melaksanakan rencanamu sekarang?" usulnya datar.

"Kekeke! Betul juga, rinnegan sialan!" Hiruma tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah switch dari kantung celananya. "TELEPORT!" dia menekan switch itu dan kemudian…

Semua gelap.

"Eh?" Minato kebingungan.

"Kenapa ini?" Ken bertanya-tanya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aigis menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap.

"Tenang saja, robot sialan. Ini bagian dari rencanaku. Kita dan Nyx sialan ini sedang teleport ke suatu tempat." Kata Hiruma menenangkan mereka semua(dengan cara yang salah).

"Teleport kemana?" tanya Akihiko yang keep calm. XD

"Kekeke. Lihat saja…"

Back to Persona 4…

"Matarukaja!"

"Rakunda!"

Skill-skill support terus berterbangan di udara.

"Kalo gini kita support mulu! Ga nyerang-nyerang!" kata Yosuke pada Souji.

"Tapi Hiruma bilang dia punya rencana… kita harus menunggunya!" kata Souji.

Tiba-tiba…

'WUUSSSHHHH'

Sebuah lubang hitam muncul ditengah-tengah medan pertarungan.

"Hei, itu kan…" Sakurabara menunjuk lubang itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Hiruma dan yang lain pasti akan keluar dari sana…" kata Akaba tenang sambil menyerang Izanami dengan gitarnya. Betul sekali, sekarang turnnya dia.

"Final Judgement!" Hiruma melompat keluar entah darimana tau. Nyx menyusul dibelakangnya kemudian. Heh! Koq bisa!

"…!" Izanami terkejut melihat kedatangan mendadak dari pendatang baru itu, apalagi Nyx. Nyx sendiri terkejut melihat mereka semua. Keduanya berpandangan dengan tatapan ala penjahat mereka masing-masing.

"Hiruma… kau menyiramkan minyak kedalam api…" komentar Kakei.

"Kekeke! Liat dulu, rinnegan sialan!" tawa Hiruma culas. "Gue udah mengantisipasi hal ini… kalo belom, jangan panggil gue Hiruma…" Kakei menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, walau dalam hatinya dia penasaran banget.

"Kau…" kata Izanami tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang kejam.

"…" Nyx hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. (gue tanya, emang Nyx punya ekspresi gitu? :p)

Lalu tiba-tiba…

"Dewi bulan(?)ku…" Nyx menyamperi Izanami dan kemudian memegang kedua tangannya dengan lembut. (Nyx punya tangan ga sih? Lupa… anggap saja disini dia punya tangan)

"Dewa matahari(?)ku…" balas Izanami lemah lembut sambil balas menggenggam tangan Nyx.

"Kau-lah yang kucari selama ini… Dewi yang menyinari malam kesendirianku… tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu…" wow, gombalan Nyx mantep juga. O_O;

"Aku juga begitu… kau adalah pengganti yang lebih tepat dari Izanagi… kau-lah yang akan membimbingku ke Nirwana(?)…" Izanami ga kalah gombal. Hellooooo? Plis deh, sejak kapan villain kaya mereka bisa ngegombal gitu!

Semua tokoh(minus Hiruma) cengok. Apa gerangan yang akan terjadi kemudian dikala kedua penjahat ini bersatu. Jawabannya adalah…

"Fuh, disini banyak pengganggu ya," kata Nyx sambil menatap murid-murid SMU yang pada cengok itu dengan angkuh. "Darling, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke dimensi yang memungkinkan kita untuk berduaan saja?"

"Ya, darling. Apa katamu deh… yang penting kita berduaan…" Izanami kelihatannya udah ga ingat lagi sama suaminya, Izanagi.

"Hoi! Lo mau ngekhianatin gue!" tiba-tiba, Izanagi keluar dari badan Souji. (oh, ya. Karena Izanami itu 'Izanami no Ookami', jadinya Izanagi juga udah jadi 'Izanagi no Ookami')

"Fuh… apa urusanmu? Kau sudah mencampakanku!" kata Izanami angkuh.

"Gue ga mencampakan! Gue Cuma… err… 'break' sejenak!"

" 'break' itu diputuskan oleh kedua pihak! Sedangkan kau? Tanpa persetujuanku sudah kabur!"

"Oh, istriku! Ampuni aku! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tiba-tiba Messiah ikut keluar dari badan Minato. "Hoi, Izanagi… jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kamu yang rugi loh nantinya…" katanya bijak. Tau kan Messiah sebijak apa?

"Berisik kamu, makhluk barat!" semprot Izanagi tepat didepan muka Messiah. Well, emang sih Persona di Persona 3 dari barat semua sementara Persona dari Persona 4 dari timur semua… tapi apa itu harus dibicarakan? Maksudku, halloooo~ itu rasis namanya! "Istriku mau dibawa kabur, siapa yang sewot!" Izanagi marah-marah lagi, menambahkan 'hiasan' di wajah Messiah.

Messiah mengelap 'kuah' kemurkaan Izanami diwajahnya. "Hoi, kalian semua! Bantu aku napa!" serunya ke deretan Persona yang udah berjejer dipinggir mereka.

"Ogah ah. Lumayan juga, operet gratis," kata Susanoo yang lagi makan popcorn bareng Trismegistus.

"Yoi, yoi," angguk Trismegistus setuju.

"Aku ga butuh kalian! Yang lain, tolong bantu aku!" Messiah beralih ke Persona yang lain. Tapi para Persona itu bersikap jauh dari akan menolongnya, bahkan barbar!

Sementara Izanagi berdebat sama Izanami dan Nyx, Messiah berusaha mendamaikan, inilah kerjaan Persona yang lain ; Susanoo, Trismegistus, Kamui dan Suzuka Gongen makan popcorn sambil nonton. Amaterasu, Isis, Artemisia, Juno dan Kanzeon diskusi soal kosmetik baru. Kaiyu dan Yamato Takeru(nama karakter Eyeshield 21?) menyendiri di pojokan. Athena, Odin, Caesar dan Rokuten Ma-oh sparring. Kala Nemi, Cerberus dan Lucifer nonton 4 Persona sebelumnya sparring. Hyourinmaru dan Isabella main catur.

"Huh! Sebodo amat!" Izanami melewek pada Izanagi yang udah nangis darah sekarang. "Ayo, Nyx-chan! Kita pergi!"

Dan kemudian, keduanya menghilang ditelan kegelapan menuju dimensi lain. Dan keduanya hidup bahagia selamanya! (BGM : suara tangisan Izanagi)

"What the f*ck is this!" seru Souji dan Minato serempak. Reaksi masing-masing pada beda ; Souji dan Minato, ya teriak-teriak gajhe kaya diatas. Hiruma, Yukiko dan Mitsuru ketawa ngakak ditengah jalan ngeliat kegombalan lawan mereka. Riku, Sakuraba, Yukari, Chie plus Yosuke muntah-muntah dipojokan. Fuuka, Ken, Kanji plus Naoto blushing hard. Rise, Teddie plus Junpei nosebleed en semangat sendirian. Akihiko plus Kakei geleng-geleng prihatin. Akaba maen gitar. Aigis dan Koromaru ga ngeh akan keadaannya.

Kemudian, lubang dimensi ruang dan waktu itu terbuka didepan mereka.

"Ah!" seru Hiruma sambil menunjuk lubang itu. "Kekeke! Ini saatnya kita kembali semuanya!"

"Yes!" sorak Riku senang. Dia ga sabar ketemu Sena—dan yang lain, of course.

"Tunggu dulu, Hiruma! Si emo ini memang selamat dari kematian, tapi aku kan tetap akan pindah darisini!" protes Souji ga terima.

"Tenang aja, Light Yagami klon sialan! Gue udah ngancem orang tua lo biar ga mindahin lo dari sini koq! Jadi lo bisa selamanya disini aja, kekeke!" Hiruma teriak dari dalem lubang. (dia udah masuk duluan soalnya)

"Dah dah semuanya!"

"We love you all loh!"

"Ntar gue maenin lagi dan game lo!"

"Fuu, makasih atas bantuannya!"

"See ya, kekeke!"

Dan kemudian, lubang itu hilang. Para Persona user itu saling bertukar tatapan. "Ok…" Minato memecah keheningan.

"Ok apa? Kau selamat, aku bebas. Kita semua merdeka," Souji merangkul bahu Minato dengan akrab.

"Ya, aku juga senang," angguk Minato seraya tersenyum sedikit. Yang lain juga pada mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa senang, tapi…

"Cukup sudah canda tawanya," Akihiko menengahi mereka semua. Semua menatapnya penasaran. "Nah, cara kita kembali ke dunia kita gimana? Kalo aku ga salah, setting Persona 4 itu 2 tahun abis Persona 3. kalo kita balik dari sini, otomatis kita bakal ketemu sama diri kita sendiri yang udah lebih tua 2 tahun. Jadi, gimana cara kita kembali ketempat dan waktu semula?" tanyanya.

KRIK… KRIK…

Semua karakter Persona 3 bertatapan horror. Semua karakter Persona 4 seakan pengen bilang, "Bukan urusan gue!" tapi ga tega.

"Sekarang kita bakal langsung balik kan?" tanya Riku ketika mereka di terowongan.

"Entahlah… aku tidak tahu…" Kakei angkat bahu masa bodoh. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan semua kebodohan ini.

"Fuu, berharap saja kalian semua…" Akaba membenarkan sunglassesnya.

"Hah… aku cape… pengen cepet-cepet pulang ke pelukan Shin—eh, maksudnya ke rumah…" Sakuraba menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Dasar lemah kalian semua!" ejek Hiruma sambil melihat kameranya yang ternyata daritadi ngerekam semua kejadian. Dari mulai pas Izanami sama Nyx gombal-gombalan, Izanagi ngamuk dan reaksi para karakter yang memalukan. Dia siap memajangnya di Y**T*b* sekarang.

"Udahlah! Cepet dunia selanjutnya aja napa!" seru Riku ga sabaran. Sesuai keinginannya, pintu baru terbuka untuk mereka…

Omake:

Vanilla menatap layar TVnya dengan pandangan BT sementara kakaknya, Hanabishi Ouka(ganti account) menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Auk ah," kata Vanilla kesal sambil mematikan PS2nya. "Mana mungkin ending Persona 4 mendadak kaya begitu…"

Akhirnya… Persona selesai juga… wait for the next chapter ya! Mereka bakal ngelewatin 3 dunia sekaligus! Dan kemudian… pokoqnya tinggal 2 chapter lagi deh! Review please! *doggie's eyes* *ditimpukin kaleng sama readers*


	14. Chapter 14

AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYAAAAAAA! *digeplak gara-gara bacot* maaf readers semua… saya Cuma lagi seneng banget karena akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini lagi, hiks… *nangis-nangis gaje* setelah lama hiatus karena tugas-tugas yang bejibun (I hate trigonometri =,=) saya updet juga… apalagi karena ini fic dengan chapter paling panjang yang ga entah kenapa ga tamat-tamat sampe saya sendiri suka geregetan… *masih nangis-nangis gaje* eniwei! Kita langsung aja! GO~!

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic were mine… in fact kalo semuanya punya saya, dijamin ga bakal jadi masterpiece… (kecuali kalo idenya is originally mine)

Note: _tulisan miring_ kaya begini artinya adalah updetan para karakter di tw*tt*r dan f*c*b**k…

Chapter 14:

Lingering Around!

By: Vanilla Amano

_"Sekarang kita bakal langsung balik kan?" tanya Riku ketika mereka di terowongan._

_"Entahlah… aku tidak tahu…" Kakei angkat bahu masa bodoh. __Dia mulai terbiasa dengan semua kebodohan ini._

_"Fuu, berharap saja kalian semua…" Akaba membenarkan sunglassesnya._

_"Hah… aku cape… pengen cepet-cepet pulang ke pelukan Shin—eh, maksudnya ke rumah…" Sakuraba menghembuskan nafas lelah._

_"Dasar lemah kalian semua!" ejek Hiruma sambil melihat kameranya yang ternyata daritadi ngerekam semua kejadian. Dari mulai pas Izanami sama Nyx gombal-gombalan, Izanagi ngamuk dan reaksi para karakter yang memalukan. Dia siap memajangnya di Y**T*b* sekarang._

_"Udahlah! Cepet dunia selanjutnya aja napa!" seru Riku ga sabaran. Sesuai keinginannya, pintu baru terbuka untuk mereka…_

\^0^/

Akhirnya Hiruma, Riku, Akaba, Sakuraba dan Kakei keluar dari terowongan tersebut. Agak merasa aneh akan kemunculan mereka yang normal, mereka saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

"Aneh, tumben kita munculnya normal begini," celetuk Riku bingung.

"Iya. Ga biasanya," Sakuraba ikutan. "Mungkinkah author udah merasa kesian sama kita jadinya kita dibiarin muncul dengan tenang begini?" usulnya.

"Ga mungkin," sahut Hiruma dan Akaba bersamaan yang tau bener kalo sang author ga sebaik itu.

"Tapi bukankah kita harus bersyukur akan keadaan ini?" kata Kakei sehingga semua perhatian sekarang tertuju padanya. "Mungkin saja kita sudah kembali ke dunia kita?"

"Ya, mungkin saja!" kata Sakuraba semangat. "Asalkan saat ini tidak ada sinar laser berwarna merah dan rangkaian sinar-sinar hitam-putih yang mendadak muncul dan menyerang kita, pasti kita sudah kembali!"

Sebuah laser merah melewati mereka berlima, hanya meleset 5 inch saja dari rambut Sakuraba, lalu… DUUAARR!

(readers, omongan itu doa… jadi jangan sembarangan ngomong ya kalo ga mau kaya gini… *A/N ga penting*)

KRIK KRIK…

"APAAN TUH?" mereka berempat menatap sumber suara 'DUAR' tersebut (Sakuraba masih shock akan serangan mendadak barusan) dan menemukan apa yang menyebabkannya.

Seorang pria berambut perak melayang 15 kaki diatas tanah tidak jauh dari mereka. 2 orang pemuda—satu sangat seksi dengan rambut perak panjang dan mata yang begitu indah sementara yang satu lagi begitu manis dan imut dengan rambut seperti landak plus mata yang bersinar karena semangat—sedang berusaha menghindari rangkaian sinar hitam-putih yang terus menerus muncul semakin mereka mendekati si pria yang terbang-terbang gaje itu.

"I know those people…" Hiruma mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat orang-orang ini. (tentunya readers udah pada tau kan yang diliat mereka ini siapa?)

Si rambut landak terkena serangan dari si pria dan terjatuh. "Sora!" si rambut perak berteriak kawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Riku! Jangan lengah!" sahut si rambut landak yang sudah bangkit kembali.

"Ya—haa! Sora dan Riku, rambut landak dan rambut perak, ini pasti Kingdom Hearts!" Hiruma menepukkan kedua tangannya puas setelah berhasil menelaah keberadaan mereka ini. Dasar gamer… =,=

"Fuh, kalo itu juga aku pernah maenin… yang bikinannya Sq**r* En*x sama D*sn*y kan?" kata Akaba sambil membetulkan sunglassesnya. Sebetulnya dia masih agak sedih karena dia harus berpisah dengan Personanya, Isabella. (referensi: chapter Persona)

"Kekeke, betul sekali mata merah sialan! Dan diliat dari keadaan ini, saat ini mereka udah dalam battle terakhir! Diliat dari suasana battle plus dandanan mereka berdua, ini pasti Kingdom Hearts 2! Yang artinya, orang gondrong sialan yang disana itu ManseX!" (ManseX = XeMnas)

"INTERUPSI! NAMAKU XEMNAS!" ManseX—eh, salah maksudnya Xemnas segera menginterupsi begitu mendengar namanya di-salah-sebut-kan dengan kesengajaan tingkat tinggi.

"Eh? Siapa mereka?" tanya si rambut landak—Sora, kebingungan.

"Entah. Sejak kapan mereka disini?" si rambut perak—Riku, angkat bahu.

"Ah! Namaku ada dua!" Riku yang tadinya lagi nyadarin Sakuraba langsung panik begitu nyadar salah satu main character KH namanya juga Riku. Iya juga... author baru nyadar... waduh, gimana nih?

"Fuh, bisa bingung diriku jikalau begini…" Akaba geleng-geleng kepala sambil mulai menggenjreng gitarnya sambil maenin lagi SM*SH yang judulnya 'I Heart You'. (no offense for Sm*shblast or anti SM*SH ^^)

"Sudah diputuskan, mulai sekarang kau disebut Riku II karena berada di Kingdom Hearts II." Kakei menjatuhkan vonis seenaknya sambil menunjuk Riku Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya!" protes Riku II (yup, sekarang dia dipanggil begitu). "Lagipula kalian ini siapa?"

Mendadak, Hiruma dapet ide gila di kepalanya. Dari dulu dia emang mau mencoba ini... kenapa ngga sekarang aja? Mumpung mereka belom sadar...

"Behold! The Super Power Ranger of the Universe! Kekeke!" seru Hiruma bersemangat sambil pasang pose. Otomatis, para pengembara yang lain ikutan pasang pose.

"I'm the Legendary Diabhal! Known as the demonic fucking leader of the Super Power Ranger! REEEEEEEDDD RANGEEERR!"

"Fight the evil, protect the justice! This is the Mighty Technique Noble you're talking about! GREEEEEEENN RANGEEEEEERR!"

"Fuh, not like the other people in pink suit, I don't play girly… behold the power of the Deathly Melodist! PIIIIIIIIINNKK RANGEEEERR!"

"Take a look at the most highest mountain that can lift you to the sky! The Everest Warrior! YELLOOOOOOWW RANGEEEEERRR!"

"Clench your teeth together cause the Velvet Assassin can kill you in an instant! BLUEEEEE RANGEEEERRR!"

DUAR DUAR DUAR (sfx: suara ledakan ala film-film Power Ranger, theme song: Go Go Power Ranger!) (again, no offense to Power Ranger fans ^^)

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK…

Sora, Riku II dan Xemnas menatap 5 orang menyedihkan yang masih memasang pose yang sama. Mereka bertiga memasang tampang sedih khas orang yang bener-bener prihatin. Sekitar setelah lima menit bermuram durja, kelima pengembara dimensi kita sadar bahwa mereka barusan di 'krik-krik'-in.

"Lo sih pake nyebutin soal Power Ranger segala!" Riku marah-marah dengan tampang lebih merah dari darah (?).

"Siapa suru lo ikutan, cebol sialan! Gara-gara lo pada ikutan gue kan jadi kebawa suasana! Apa-apaan tuh Mighty Technique Noble! Maknanya ngga jelas!" Hiruma ikutan marah-marah menyadari kebegoannya barusan.

"Mendingan daripada Legendary Diabhal! Berusaha meng-_impress _orang dengan bahasa asing ya! Ga guna tau!"

"Kalo ada lubang gede aku mau masuk kedalamnya dan ga keluar lagi…" saking sedihnya Sakuraba Cuma bisa ngerutuk di pojokan sana sambil nulis-nulis Everest Warrior di dindingnya. (tau kan lokasi battle terakhir KH II gimana?)

Akaba duduk di lantai sambil pasang gaya pengamen bareng gitarnya. Dia membawakan lagu berjudul Deathly Melodist dengan gaya pengamen super alaynya. (hoekh alay)

Kakei yang paling tenang. Entah sejak kapan dia udah megang kamera Hiruma yang ternyata dari tadi ngerekam scene mereka lagi berpose ala Power Ranger (gagal) barusan. Mumpung masih normal, dia upload ke Y**T*b* pake account-nya Hiruma yang ga di sign out sejak pertama kali buka Y**T*b*.

"Apaan sih?"

"Udah, cuekin aja yuk."

"Ho oh. Kita lanjut aja pertarungannya."

Dan trio KH II itu pun melanjutkan pertarungan mereka yang sempat di delay gara-gara show gaje ga bermutu barusan.

"Cih! Bahkan gue diremehin sama karakter dari game! Ini ga bisa dibiarkan!" Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong (celana) ajaib miliknya. Sesuatu itu adalah... ROCKET LAUNCHER?

"Hiruma, kau serius mau memakai benda berbahaya begitu!" pekik Riku ketakutan. Pasalnya ruangan ditempat ini cukup terbatas (jangan diitung dengan luar angkasanya =,=) dan itu artinya kalo rocket launcher ini mengenai sasaran mereka juga bisa aja kena.

"Kekeke, tenang aja, cebol sialan. Jangan panggil gue jenius kalo belom ngeperhitungin hal ini..." tawa Hiruma laknat. Kemudian, dia menembakan rocket launcher itu kearah Xemnas.

"Oh My Gawd," adalah kata-kata terakhir Xemnas sebelum dia dilaknati oleh peluru rocket launcher itu.

JDEEEEERRRR!

"KE-KE-KE!" Hiruma ketawa lebih laknat lagi pas lubang hitam penjemput mereka muncul. "Yang penting tuh ngalahin the Last Boss! Storyline mah kaga penting! Selamat tinggal kawan-kawan Kingdom Hearts-ku!" soraknya sambil masuk duluan ke dalam black hole itu.

Kakei yang paling cuek nyusul sambil masih updet status di f*c*b**k plus tw*tt*r tentang nyasarnya mereka di dunia game. Akaba ikutan masuk ga lama setelah dia beberes barang-barang pengamen(alay)nya (you know… tiker, topi, slayer, dll). Sakuraba dan Riku masuk belakangan dengan sebelumnya minta maap ke karakter KH akan kemunculan mereka yang gaje dan bikin heboh.

Begitu mereka menghilang, Sora dan Riku (sekarang Riku-nya tinggal 1) saling bertukar pandangan. "Not much for a last battle, eh?" komentar Riku cuek sambil mengamati sisa-sisa jasad Xemnas.

"Yeah… kalau begini sih, kita bisa kembali ke Destiny Island dengan mudah…" Sora angkat bahu.

"Eh, Sor (?). jarang-jarang kita berduaan doang kaya begini. Ayo kita habiskan waktu berdua lebih lama lagi…" ajak Riku sambil tersenyum bandel.

"Yuk~ yuk~ yuk~" angguk Sora nurut aja kaya anak anjing dan majikannya. Dan mereka berdua pun maen permainan apapun yang dirasa menarik disana sampai menurut mereka cape dan mereka harus pulang. Kebanyakan sih maen lari-larian ala film Bollywood dengan BGM Koch Koch Hotahee aja...

_**F***__**c*b**k**_

_RikuSen_Kakei:_

_fuh, akhirnya setelah berusaha sekian lama bisa juga minjem laptop Hiruma buat updet... hidupku disini menderita tapi aseek. __Entah kapan aku dan yang lain bisa kembali ke dunia kami. Doakan saja kami yang terbaik ya._

_RikuSen_Kakei like this_

_**Comment:**_

_AirBening: Hoi, Kakei-chan! Kau kemana saja! Aku cemas sekali tahu! Kami semua mencari-carimu!_

_RikuSen_Kakei: Maaf membuatmu kawatir, Mizumachi. Aku hanya terdampar di suatu lubang dimensi aneh yang membuat kami tidak bisa kembali._

_AirBening: Kami? Kami yang kau maksud itu kau, Hiruma, Akaba, Sakuraba dan Riku bukan?_

_RikuSen_Kakei: Ya. Kok tahu?_

_AirBening: Tim All-Star dan All-SAR mencari-cari kalian kemana-mana bodooooh! Isu bahwa kalian diculik alien itu sudah meluas! Cepat kembali kenapa sih! :(_

_RikuSen_Kakei: Kalau bisa kembali segampang itu kami sudah kembali dari dulu… =,= ngomong-ngomong kami ketinggalan berita apa saja?_

_AirBening: Tidak ada event khusus. Hanya saja ada surat undangan aneh yang bertuliskan '6__th__ Sense' di amplopnya. Surat itu ditujukan padamu. Tapi kau sedang tidak ada… jadi bagaimana?_

_RikuSen_Kakei: Hmm… kau saja yang datang menggantikanku, Mizumachi. Aku ragu akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Oh, iya, aku harus off. Hiruma sudah menyadari bahwa laptopnya tidak ada dalam kantong (celana) ajaibnya._

_AirBening: Baiklah aku akan menggantikanmu. Cepat kembali ya!_

_**Tw*tt*r**_

_Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu:_

_Semoga ini menjadi dunia terakhir yang kudatangi... amiiin... (bkn berarti aku mau mati loh)_

_Kotaro_SMART: Kakeeeeiii! __Ak bca status SMART kmu d fb, Akaba bareng kmu y! Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu_

_Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu: iy Kotaro_SMART_

_Kotaro_SMART: Blgin k Akaba suru dy buruan balik ksni! Ada undangan g SMART nih buat dia! Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu_

_Shun_Caian_Ken9o_cLalLu: g bsa blik dlm waktu dekat ini Kotaro_SMART_

_Kotaro_Smart: Heh? Knpa gitu? Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu_

_Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu: soalny g2 keadaanny.. __Kotaro_SMART_

_K__otaro_SMART: udahlah, cepetan blik! Kalian berlima d cariin sma smua org! __Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu_

_Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu: iy, Mizu udah blg. Bkl blik secepet qta bsa koq Kotaro_SMART_

_Kotaro_SMART: bnr y? ak g mw gantiin dy dtg k undangan ini. Entah knpa rasa'a g SMART.. Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu_

_Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu: emg undangan apa? Mizu jga nyebut2 soal undangan Kotaro_SMART_

_Kotaro_SMART: undangan k acara '6__th__ Sense'.. g tw dh itu apa.. Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu_

_Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu: sma kya Mizu dong. Ak off dlo y. hiruma udh nyari2 laptopny nih. Bahaya Kotaro_SMART_

_Kotaro_SMART: yo. Cpd blik y! Shun_Caiank_Ken9o_cLalLu_

\^0^/

Mari kembali ke tempat mereka berlima berada…

"Enak banget lo OL seenaknya di laptop orang!" omel Hiruma kesal sambil menerima laptopnya dari Kakei yang baru selesai maen tw*tt*r.

"Maaf... hanya saja itu suatu kesempatan untuk mengabari yang lain soal keberadaan kita..." kata Kakei. "Hiruma sendiri ga pernah nyoba buat ngabarin yang laen kan?"

"Aku ngerasa ga perlu, rinnegan sialan. Mereka tau kalian ilang sama aku, dan pastinya mereka tau kalo bentar lagi kita balik karena ada aku." Hiruma ngotak-ngatik laptopnya sambil buka situs Y**T*b*. Dia ga nyadar kalo Kakei nge-upload video mereka jadi Power Ranger abal-abal tadi.

"Oh, gerbangnya kebuka," tunjuk Sakuraba. Benar saja, di ujung sana terbuka pintu baru bagi mereka.

"Hah... semoga kita pulang..." kata Riku yang badannya udah rontok hasil pertarungan (cailah) selama ini.

"Fuh... aku ingin segera bertemu Sonia... pianoku tersayang..." kata Akaba, yang walau ga mau ngaku sebenernya juga udah rontok.

"Aarrgghh! Ngapa nih! Sinyal wireless-nya mendadak ilang! No connection!" semprot Hiruma kalap sambil ngegoyang-goyangin laptopnya dengan brutal. Yup, sinyal wireless di laptop nol. Dan bahkan ga konek sama sekali.

"Yah, semoga aja itu bukan berarti kita ada di ajang peperangan jaman dulu antara kubu Cina plus kubu Jepang versus pasukan setan dari neraka," komentar Sakura.

SYUUUUUT...

JLEB.

Sebuah tombak panjang mendarat tepat didepan mereka begitu keluar dari gerbang hitam tersebut.

"…"

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

"Sakuraba, pastikan dirimu ga ngomong lagi begitu kita keluar di gerbang selanjutnya…" ancam Kakei, Riku, Akaba dan Hiruma dengan nafsu membunuh tingkat tinggi.

"Udah ketauan! Musuh utamanya Orochi! Cepet cari siluman entah ular entah kadal itu sampe ke pelosok desa Tegal (?)!" perintah Hiruma heboh pada kawanannya yang dilumat kefrustasian gara-gara ga berhasil kembali ke dunia mereka.

"Uwooooohh!"

Kecuali Sakuraba, mereka semua berpencar untuk mencari makhluk bernama Orochi, biang kerok terjadinya game Warriors Orochi ini. Sakuraba memutuskan buat OL aja gara-gara Hiruma ninggalin laptopnya bareng dia.

_**F*c*b**k**_

_Sakura Musim Gugur:_

_Apakah aku dikutuk? Ya Tuhan… apa salahku sampai hal buruk yang kukatakan selalu terjadi?_

_**Comment:**_

_Eyeshield 21: Sakuraba-san masih hidup!_

_S__akura Musim Gugur: Itu ga sopan, Sena. __Tapi ya, aku masih hidup. ^^_

_Eyeshield 21: M-m-m-maaf… semenjak insiden kalian berlima menghilang kami pikir kalian sudah mati…_

_Sakura Musim Gugur: Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kabar disana?_

_Eyeshield 21: Selain menghilangnya kalian, semua sih baik-baik saja. Hiruma-san dapat undangan, tapi karena dia tidak bisa datang jadi aku harus menggantikannya._

_Monta Ganteng: Hoi! Jangan lupakan aku max!_

_Eyeshield 21: Oh, iya. __Monta juga ikut._

_Monta Ganteng: Yo, Sakuraba-san!_

_Sakura Musim Gugur: Yo, Monta! Bagaimana Shin dan Takami?_

_Eyeshield 21: Sebenarnya Shin-san juga mendapat undangan yang sama karena itu kami memutuskan untuk pergi bersama..._

_Monta Ganteng: *makan pisang* Takami-san kayaknya lagi repot sama suatu mesin yang dia bikin buat memenuhi undangan itu._

_Sakura Musim Gugur: Udah sepatutnya Takami repot sama mesin sialan itu..._

_Eyeshield 21: Eh?_

_Sakura Musim Gugur: Ngga kok. Becanda, anggep aja angin lalu~_

_Eyeshield 21: ?_

_Monta Ganteng: Eniwe__i Sakuraba-san dimana sekarang?_

_Sakura Musim Gugur: Jamannya Zhuge Liang masih mengendalikan angin dan Date Masamune masih mengayunkan pedangnya..._

_Eyeshield 21: Heeeeehh?_

_Monta Ganteng: *keselek pisang* serius Sakuraba-san!_

_Sakura Musim Gugur: *angguk dengan mantap*_

_Fans Sakuraba no. 1: Kyaaa! Akhirnya ketemu juga fb Sakuraba! __XD_

_Eyeshield 21: Hieeecchh!_

_Monta Ganteng: Darimana datengnya!_

_Fans Sakuraba no. 1: Sakuraba ganteng bangeeett! Boleh minta no HP ga? :3_

_(nunggu 7 menit)_

_Monta Ganteng: Kayanya dia off..._

_Eyeshield 21: Bentar dulu. Liat chat dulu._

_Fans Sakuraba no. 3: Duh, mana nih Sakurabanya?_

_Fans Sakuraba no. 2: Iya! Mana nih!_

_Fans Sakuraba no. 1: Duh, tadi disini kok! __Itu loh yang pake nama Sakura Musim Gugur!_

_Fans Sakuraba no. 2: Oh, pantesan dicari fb-nya ga ketemu mulu! __Pake nama palsu toh!_

_Fans Sakuraba no. 3: Duh, Sakuraba ini... XD makin suka deh! __XDD_

_Monta Ganteng: Buset.. notif gue penuh Cuma gara-gara ini…_

_Fans Sakuraba no. 1: APA? PROTES?_

_Monta Ganteng: …_

_Eyeshield 21: Iya, Sakuraba-san off. __Di chatnya ga ada._

_Monta Ganteng: Oh, yaudah. Kita juga kabur dari sini aja yuk! *ngacir*_

_Eyeshield 21: *ikutan ngacir*_

"Ah, dasar fans yang ngerepotin! Kalo gini kan gue harus bikin account baru lagi!" omel Sakuraba kesal sambil nutup situs f*c*b**k. kebetulan, dia ga punya account di tw*tt*r makanya dia ga apdet disana. Beda sama Kakei yang korban situs jejaring sosial (sampe semua situs dia punya accountnya), Sakuraba malah bisa dibilang agak gaptek buat hal satu ini. Punya f*c*b**k aja Cuma buat formalitas dan ngobrol-ngobrol sama sesama teman American Football selain dari HP. Maklum, kalo kebanyakan account nanti dia malah di bom-bar-dir sama fans-fansnya dia. Ahem, mantan artis nih…

"Ngomong-ngomong yang laen mana ya? Kok belom balik sih? Emang si Orochi itu susah dikalahin ya?" setelah beresin laptopnya Hiruma, dia celingukan berusaha mencari teman-temannya yang udah ngilang kemana tau. "Duh, ntar kalo gue ditinggal disini gimana nih? Kalo misalnya mereka udah ngalahin si Orochi terus lubang itemnya kebuka terus mereka masuk en gue ditinggal? Aduh, maaaaak! Jangan sampe deh!"

"Siapa disitu!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakuraba yang lagi asik jambak-jambak rambutnya gara-gara frustasi. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang cewe berbadan kecil sedang mengamatinya dengan curiga. Kipas besar berwarna biru yang berada dikedua tangannya diacungkan kearah Sakuraba.

"Aah! Ada Barbie~! Eh, salah! Maksudnya ada Xiao Qiao~~!" sorak Sakuraba norak kaya anak kecil nemu gundam. Pasalnya dia ini penggemar beratnya Xiao Qiao sih.

"Kok kamu bisa tau namaku?" tanya Xiao Qiao kebingungan. Kewaspadaannya kepada Sakuraba bertambah karena cowo yang lagi jingkrak-jingkrak itu mengetahui namanya. Padahal mereka belum pernah ketemu!

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui namamu! Aku kan penggemar beratmu!" kata Sakuraba yang udah bersikap (agak) normal lagi.

"P-penggemar beratku?" Xiao Qiao blushing. _'Ternyata ada orang lain selain Lord Zhou Yu yang menyukaiku! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Jadi populer itu susah ya~'_ batinnya kegeer-an. Aduh, mau dong disukain Zhou Yu~ (?)

"Ya, karena itu, boleh minta foto bareng ga? Atau boleh ga aku ngerekam kamu yang lagi berantem?" pinta Sakuraba yang entah sejak kapan udah gacul kamera punya Hiruma.

"Foto? Rekam? Apa itu? Senjata baru?" tanya Xiao Qiao polos. Maklum, di jaman perang sodara persus siluman kadal begitu belom ada istilah-istilah yang disebutin Sakuraba. Tipi aja blom ada!

"Ah, gampangnya kalo diperagain..." Sakuraba mengarahkan kamera Hiruma kearah Xiao Qiao dan memotretnya. "Begini nih!" kemudian dia menunjukan hasilnya pada cewe imut itu.

"Waaaw! Ini kan aku! Kok bisa sih!" seru Xiao Qiao norak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk fotonya dia yang lagi cengo.

"Inilah yang namanya keajaiban foto!" Sakuraba ngebegoin pahlawan jadul.

"Ih, mau dong! Keren banget!"

"Keren kan? Lagi ya~"

"Iya~~!"

Dan mereka pun lanjut foto-foto sendiri dengan berbagai gaya, mulai dari gaya normal, gaya cute, gaya macho (?), dan sampe gaya ALAY juga ada! Sakuraba sampe ga sadar kalo batere kamera punya Hiruma udah warna merah. _'Waduh, baterenya mau abis! Bisa dibabat nih sama Hiruma!' _batin Sakuraba panik yang baru nyadar kalo baterenya udah sekeratul maut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Eh, ini... kita harus berenti foto-foto sekarang... baterenya udah mau abis..." kata Sakuraba.

"Yah, padahal aku juga pengen liat keajaiban rekaman..." Xiao Qiao menghela nafas kecewa.

"Maap ya, neng Xiao Qiao…" ucap Sakuraba bener-bener nyesel. Dia juga masih mau kok poto-poto sama Xiao Qiao lagi! Tapi gimana dong? Kalo baterenya abis sekarang, mereka ga bisa ngedokumentasiin dunia laen lagi. (walo mereka berharap pulang, tapi sebisa mungkin mereka pengen bikin kenang-kenangan selama mereka di dunia game)

"Xiao Qiao!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama salah satu dari The Twins Greatest Beauty itu. Mereka berdua melihat kearah sumber suara. Ternyata yang memanggil adalah…

"OH MI GOOTTT! BANG ZHOU YU!" jerit Sakuraba norak.

"Hah? Kok dia tau namaku?" kata Zhou Yu yang baru nyampe.

"Lord Zhou Yu, dia keren banget loh! Bisa sihir dengan kotak ajaib yang ada ditangannya itu! Nama sihirnya 'foto' dan 'rekam'!" lapor Xiao Qiao ceria sambil gelayutan di badan suaminya itu.

"Oh, gitu ya?"

'_Ini bukan sihir sih… tapi buat orang jadul kaya mereka mungkin ini kaya sihir ya?' _Sakuraba sweatdropped. "Iya, tapi sayangnya sihirnya udah abis…" ngelesnya sambil mulai ngeupload foto-foto esklusif dirinya sama Xiao Qiao ke internet. Wow! Esklusif tuh! Ga bisa didapet dimana-mana lagi! Fans-fansnya Sakuraba pasti pada cemburu stadium akut!

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Lord Zhou Yu nyariin aku?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Oh, iya. Orochi udah mati. Kita udah bisa balik ke tempat kita berasal," kata Zhou Yu.

"Heeehh? Kok bisa? Padahal selama ini kita berusaha ngalahin dia dengan susah payah, tau-tau dia udah kalah! Apalagi aku ga ikut dalam perang!" rengek Xiao Qiao.

"Aku juga ga ngerti… aku sama yang lain juga bingung sama kemunculan 4 orang berbaju aneh yang bawa-bawa benda besar di bahunya. Terus tau-tau seseorang diantara mereka yang kaya buaya teriak 'Ya—Ha' atau apa gitu, terus tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar keluar dari benda besar itu dan mengenai Orochi telak di kepala. Terus mereka ketawa-ketawa sendiri dan pergi entah kemana." Jelas Zhou Yu panjang lebar. "Sebagai salah 1 dari karakter tercepat disini, aku ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan ke semua orang yang ga ada ditempat kejadian tentang ini."

"Oh…"

Sakuraba diem. Kayanya semua ini ada hubungannya sama temen-temennya… apalagi salah 1 dari 4 orang itu teriak 'Ya—Ha!'... orang gila macam apa lagi yang mirip buaya dan teriak kaya gitu?

"Sakuraba!" panggil suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. "Kita pergi! Lubangnya udah kebuka!" ternyata Riku, dia berada tidak jauh dari belakang Sakuraba bersama 4 orang temannya yang lain. Dibelakang mereka lubang hitam itu sudah terbuka dan sekarang mereka sudah mulai masuk satu-persatu.

"Ah, itu orang-orangnya!" tunjuk Zhou Yu. Bener aja rupanya...

"Kalau begitu, Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu, aku duluan ya! semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi!" pamit Sakuraba sambil berlari kearah teman-temannya.

"Iya, sampai jumpa~!" kata Xiao Qiao ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya semangat. Ketika mereka berlima sudah menghilang, Zhou Yu menatap istrinya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Mereka siapa sih?"

"Ga tau. Aku juga ga nanya nama."

"..."

\^0^/

"Kalian ngerusuh kok ga bilang-bilang!" tuntut Sakuraba ga terima yang ngerasa ditinggal dalam petualangan kali ini.

"Abisnya kamu bengong aja," jawab Riku nyante.

"Lagian lumayan. Ada babu buat jagain laptop sama kamera gue, kekeke," kata Hiruma yang barang-barangnya udah balik lagi ke kantong (celana) ajaibnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal kamera, baterenya tinggal segimana ya?"

'DEG'

Sakuraba langsung tegang denger Hiruma nyebut-nyebut soal batere kamera. _'Gawat… gimana nih?'_ batinnya tegang.

"Kalo udah sekarat ga seru dong kalo misalnya kita nyasar lagi? Ga bisa ngerekam atau ngefoto kejadian-kejadian aneh di game yang kita datengin?" keluh Riku.

"Fuh, mengecewakan…" Akaba menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Ya, aku turut kecewa," angguk Kakei setuju. "Terakhir aku pake masih kuning sih. Kecuali dipake dengan boros sama seseorang, pasti ga bakal berubah jadi merah."

"Gitu ya, rinnegan sialan? Ya udah deh…" Hiruma angkat bahu tanda 'terserah'.

"Ahaha! Ga mungkin udah merah kok! Kan sama sekali ga aku pake! Lagian kan ga seru kalo misalnya kita nyasar ke dunia pertarungan tanpa ngerekam pertarungan itu!" lagi-lagi Sakuraba nyerocos.

"SAKURABAAAAA!"

Dan ya, sesuai kata-kata Sakuraba. Gerbang tempat mereka keluar sekarang adalah di sebuah tempat misterius berhawa serius dan seluas 3 rius (?).

"DIMANA INI!"

"Arena pertarungan yang jelas..."

"Siapa kalian?" seseorang bertanya. Hiruma langsung mengenali orang yang udah setengah babak belur itu hanya dalam sepersekian detik setelah mengamati.

"Jin Kazama! Diliat dari grafiknya (?) ini Tekken 5! Udah babak belur, pasti di stage akhir! Kalo gitu yang harus kita kalahin adalah Jinpachi!" seru Hiruma.

Tanpa dikomando 2 kali, para pengembara langsung ngeroyok Jinpachi tanpa ampun yang lagi cengo akan kedatangan mereka. Jin ikutan cengo plus ga percaya akan apa yang dia liat sekarang.

Lubang hitam itu langsung terbuka diatas mereka begitu Jinpachi berhasil dikalahin dengan laknat sama mereka berlima.

"Adios amigos!"

"C ya!"

"Sayonara!"

"Tha tha!"

"Cai cien!"

Jin bengong. "Apa-apaan nih?" gumamnya kebingungan. "Kok tau-tau udah selese? Woi! Gue belom ngeluarin wujud Devil Jin gue nih!"

\^0^/

"Gue udah ga tahan! Gue mau pulaaaaang!" seru Riku frustasi.

"Lu kipir lu doang yang mau pulang, fuuh!" Akaba ngegeplak Riku pake gitar. "Ini semua gara-gara Sakuraba yang ngomong mulu tiap kita mau keluar gerbang!"

"Kok aku sih!" protes Sakuraba ga terima.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita lupa ngerekam kejadian di Tekken tadi loh..." lapor Kakei madesu.

"Iya juga. Lagian—ng! Apa-apaan nih! Baterenya udah abis!" seru Hiruma yang lagi meriksa kameranya.

"Sori udah abis! Tadi kupikir dunia Warriors Orochi itu dunia terakhir yang bakal kita datengin makanya aku abisin aja buat foto-foto sama Xiao Qiao! Makanya berdoa aja Tekken barusan itu dunia terakhir biar kita ga ketinggalan event apa-apa lagi!" jelas Sakuraba agak kesal.

Tiba-tiba pintu keluar terbuka didepan mereka. mereka semua menelan ludah gugup.

"Sakuraba ga ngomong apa-apa yang salah kan?" tanya Riku.

"Kayanya sih ngga…" jawab Kakei.

"Apapun itu… mari kita hadapi…" kata Akaba sambil memimpin mereka melewati gerbang itu.

SRRRIIIIIINGG…

Lalu mereka tiba di…!

\^0^/

Huaaaa! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Aku janji fic ini bakal selesai di chapter selanjutnya! Ng, review please? :3 biar aku semangat buat ngelanjutinnya... review kalian akan sangat berarti disini!

Ket:

Account fb Kakei yang namanya RikuSen_Kakei itu bukan maksudnya dia suka sama pairing RikuxSena, tapi singkatan dari Rikudo Sennin…

Account fb Sakuraba yang namanya Sakura Musim Gugur itu maksudnya dari namanya Sakuraba = Sakura, Haruto = Musim Gugur (Haru = Musim Gugur)…

Semoga menjelaskan kenapa nama mereka gaje semua! :)


End file.
